Losing Your Memory
by ChiruseaFaige
Summary: The Marauders were a notorious pranking group but nobody knew about the competition they had with a rival group, the Barrister sisters. But as deep as their rivalries run, will one incident over the summer change things from that day on? Will their rivalry ever be the same? Rated T for language and some strong subject matter.
1. Storm's Coming

_I've finally returned! So, here's my latest fanfiction and I hope that everyone finds it somewhat enjoyable! I dedicate this to one of my best friends and a great writer who goes under the pen name Renee Strange. I hope you like this. :)_

* * *

Summertime...one of the few times of the year that Alyson Barrister could be civil with her pranking rival, James Potter. Their friendship was rocky, polite at best. Artemis, her twin sister, didn't agree with Alyson trying to be friends with James, or any of the Marauders for that matter. She just thought that James was trying to manipulate Alyson and she didn't trust him in the slightest.

"I don't know why you give him so many chances. I'd think that he made himself clear in this prankster rivalry that he doesn't want to be friends..." Artemis said to Alyson while they sat in their tree house. It was like their home since their father had enchanted it to be house-sized on the inside, much like the tents that many wizards used during the Quidditch tournaments.

Alyson shook her head as she stared down into the village of Godric's Hollow. "Look, I just think that since this is our last year, we should at least try to make friends with them. Maybe even pull a prank with them?" Alyson suggested, looking out the window in a daydreaming sense. "It can't be that bad to try to be friends with them."

Artemis looked at Alyson in shock before snorting in laughter. "Yeah, right...Potter and his lot be friends with us? You're mental. The closest thing to friends with that lot is sitting beside them at dinner. That's about it." She told shaking her head. "Alyson, it's the way things have always been. The Marauders have their little group and we have each other. That's how it's always been, sis. That's how it'll probably always be." She explained to her twin sister.

Alyson looked at Artemis. "But...Lily is our friend. She has been for a long time, even if she disagrees with us pranking Snivellus. And...she hates Potter to an extent too, I think." She pointed out to Artemis. "I just wanna try to make more friends. I don't wanna leave school with hardly anyone to connect with later." She pointed out to her sister.

Artemis was taken aback a little at her sister's declaration. Friendship wasn't her biggest concern because she knew that most people hated her by now. However, she never did think that Alyson was different but she saw it then that Alyson was a kindred spirit...one that needed the companionship of others. Artemis cleared her throat after thinking a moment. "Alright, Alyson, we'll try to make more friends this year...maybe even try to make amends with Potter and his Marauders. But, making amends won't be easy, I hope you know that." Artemis warned Alyson.

Alyson nodded. "I know but we have to try...I have to try." She told her sister and then looked back down on the town. "But, I guess since it's still summer, you want to go prank James then? I'm sure Sirius is there as well." She commented.

Artemis smirked. "Why, my dear sister...of course I do. What better targets than the two "brothers" that are attached at the hip?" She pointed out to her sister. "We should probably get some eggs and get started down there. I'm getting antsy just sitting here and not knowing what those dunderheads are up to...chauvinist pigs." She stated before grabbing her backpack and the two headed out of the tree house and to the ground.

Alyson snickered as they started towards the small town of Godric's Hollow. "You're just mad because they've dated all the girls around Hogwarts except you." She teased her twin. "They're not a reason to go all feminist. Besides, it's not that big of a deal."

Looking back at her sister as they walked down a wooded trail, Artemis turned her head back to forward and sighed. "I'm not mad because of that. Besides, they haven't gotten with you either. I just hate how they expect every girl to fall at their feet when they come walking up." Artemis stated, not wanting her sister to know her discomfort of never being kissed by a guy.

Nodding as she tried to pay attention to the trail, Alyson said, "Well, you know how other girls usually are. Give them a guy who is popular, "cute", and has it all and they'll sink into their hands like putty. We're just not that gullible." Alyson then shook her head. "Unfortunately, it feels that someday we're going to have to give Aunt Amora the pleasure of helping us find more suitable men that don't know anything about us."

Artemis groaned. "Alyson, that's not funny. Don't even talk like that. The day I let that woman pick a suitor for me is the day that I'm going to go completely mental. I mean, seriously...the woman is socially hooked up but I'd rather not get trapped with a pureblood supremacist who thinks that anything less is a reason to be sent off." She told her sister as they hurried further down the hill, approaching the town. "Did you bring the binoculars?" She asked.

Producing a pair from her satchel, Alyson smiled. "Of course I did. I didn't want to get too close to those two without some distance advantage." She stated and the two began their walk along the edge of the woods towards James Potter's home. "So, what are you going to do to them?" She asked curiously.

Artemis grinned and chuckled. "I'm planning to egg them, duh. I mean, why not? They deserve it and we'll have the upper hand." She said brightly as she then gave Alyson a sign to be quiet as they neared the Potter home. "Do you see them anywhere?" She asked.

Alyson pulled up the binoculars and nodded. "Yeah, they're just laying in the yard...shirtless...Merlin..." She said before her face turned a little pink and she sighed, almost in longing. That was until her sister gave her a forceful tap to the back of the head.

"Alyson! Pull yourself together! I need you to be watching for them to leave before I get them, not drooling over their naked torsos." Artemis whispered in a snappy tone. "I can't believe you. Get your head back in the pranking and out of your hormones." She growled quietly before sneaking closer.

Alyson tried to pull her head together as she brought the binoculars back to her eyes. She watched Artemis sneak closer and bit her lip. She didn't know why she was acting so weird...especially when it came to James Potter and Sirius Black! Alyson watched as Artemis suddenly began pelting the boys with the eggs and the two young men got up in confusion and began dodging the attacks.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius stated in surprise. "Prongs! You said that you were safe in the backyard!" He accused.

"Padfoot, I didn't plan for us to get pelted with this stuff! It usually is safe!" James retorted before the firing stopped and then he realized something. "Barristers!" He said to Sirius. "Come on, let's get them. They can't be far." He said before shifting to his animagus form of a stag while Sirius became a very large black dog with very shaggy looking fur.

Artemis had already begun running back to the house and Alyson was slightly close behind...well...until she tripped on a tree root. Artemis snapped around as she saw her sister on the ground, fallen. "Alyson! Come on! We have to run!" She said, appearing to turn to help her sister get up.

"Just go! Go hide or they'll catch us both!" Alyson told her sister as she stumbled up and the two began to run again. Unfortunately, Alyson had fallen behind because of injuring her ankle on the tree root and the two animangi caught up to her quickly before transforming back with similar grins.

"Thought that you could sneak up on us, did you?" Sirius asked, grinning in victory. "Well, look who wasn't the fastest bird out of the nest."

"You've got an awful lot of explaining to do, Barrister. Where's that wench of a sister of yours? I bet she ring-lead all of this little fiasco." James said to Alyson before looking slightly confused. "Why aren't you fighting back? This is about the time you should be kicking us and trying to yank free. What's the matter with you?" He questioned.

"She's not part of this. I did it all. And I'm not fighting you because there's two of you, you idiot. I like to keep everything intact you know." Alyson claimed bravely, making sure that they didn't know about her ankle injury. At least...that was until Sirius started looking at her funny.

Sirius looked at James before pointing at Alyson's ankle. " I dunno about you, mate, but I'm pretty sure the reason she isn't fighting is because her ankle is hurt. She's not putting hardly any weight on it. As for Artemis..." He said and pointed at a trail of disrupted leaves. "She's far gone our of our reach." Sirius told James.

James looked at Alyson. "Bloody hell, Barrister, why didn't you say something? We didn't know that you hurt your ankle." He stated, sitting her down against the tree and pulling up her pants leg and taking off her shoe and sock. "It's starting to swell. Isn't your mum a healer or something?" James asked, being genuinely concerned about her health.

"Yeah, she should be at home anyways. I can go myself." Alyson said, starting to get up before falling back against the tree, her ankle pulsing in pain. "Ow!" She grunted, clutching her ankle in pain.

James looked at Sirius. "Pads, I'll take her on up to her house. You can come with me or you can go back home. Doesn't matter either way." He stated as he picked Alyson off the ground and she held her shoe and sock.

Sirius shrugged. "I'll come with you, that way it doesn't look suspicious or anything. As long as she's okay, it doesn't matter to me." He told James and the group started to walk towards Barrister manor, situated on one of the highest hills around Godric's Hollow.

After finally making it to the top, Sirius knocked at the door and the group was greeted by Mrs. Ines Barrister, Alyson and Artemis's middle-aged mother. Ines peered at the group and then looked worried about Alyson. "Alyson! What happened? Boys, come in...come in. Just bring her in and lay her on the bed in here." She stated, leading them to a spare bedroom on the ground floor.

James laid Alyson on the bed before looking at Ines. "We were coming up to say hi to the girls when we found her on the forest path. It appears that she hurt her ankle but we wanted to bring her to you so that she'd be well taken care of." James told Ines before looking at Alyson. "I guess she had come down to see if we wanted to go on a walk or something but she fell before she could get there." He lied, covering for the girl. "Uhm...we'd better head back anyways. We just wanted to make sure she would be okay."

Ines looked at James and Sirius. "Don't be silly. You two should stay for dinner. I'm sure if you called your mother, she wouldn't mind. At least let me repay you for helping my daughter to get home, safe and sound. You never know anymore..." She said to them before attending to the ankle. "Oh...it's just a terrible sprain. I'll have it healed quickly, no harm done." Ines told Alyson as she healed it.

James and Sirius looked at each other before looking at Ines. "Mrs. Barrister, we really need to head back to James's house. But thank you so much for the offer. It's just getting late and all." Sirius explained to Ines honestly, not wanting to come in contact with Artemis. They both knew that girl's temper and didn't know how 'welcoming' she would be. "We just wanted to get her home safely, that's all."

Ines stood and looked at the pair. "Well, if you two are sure, thank you ever so much for bringing my daughter home. Have a safe trip back." She told the two. Before James and Sirius left, they locked eye contact with Alyson. It was an understanding that they knew a bigger storm was coming but things were going to be different after this. But how different, none of them could know...

_**~END CHAPTER ONE~**_

_**Author Note**_ : Please Read and Review. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Boarding The Train

_Couldn't wait for too many reviews. I felt a little bad leaving people on a cliff hanger but I couldn't help where the chapter ended. It just kind of happens. Hope you guys enjoy this next installment!_

* * *

It was finally September 1st, the day that everyone would be boarding the train. James and Sirius were dropped off by James' parents since Sirius had started living with James about a year ago. The pair loaded their luggage onto the train before finding a compartment to wait on their other two friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius looked at James as the young man played with a snitch...not that James was a seeker by any means because he was team captain and a chaser. Sirius thought that James looked rather distant.

"You alright, Prongs? You haven't said anything since we left your house. Something bothering you?" Sirius questioned James, looking at his best friend. "You can tell me anything."

James sighed as he pocketed the snitch and glanced out the window before looking at Sirius. "Always the first to know if anything is wrong, eh Padfoot?" He said with a slight chuckle and shook his head before looking out the window. "It's just...I dunno. Ever since the encounter with the Barristers over the summer, especially Alyson, I've been...confused. Something doesn't feel right. And I'm not sure why." James confided in him.

Sirius looked at James and tilted his head. "Don't tell me you're going soft, Prongs. Regardless of what happened, they're still the Barrister twins. You know, our pranking rivals and all. We don't need to start getting involved with them. It'd be like...fraternizing with the enemy or something." Sirius claimed to James. "Besides, gotta keep our name up. We're the Marauders."

James sighed as he ran a hand back through his hair. "I know, Padfoot, I know. I just...I can't get _**her**_ out of my head. That look on her face when we took her home and I...it was like she was relying on us. Like she _trusted_ us. It's hard to get that out of your head." He told Sirius before he sighed. "I just...I think there's something different with her and her twin but I just don't know what. I just can't seem to shake this." He admitted and shook his head.

Sirius chuckled. "Well, hopefully you do. Don't let Alyson get too far into your head. She's the same girl she was last year, no different." Sirius told him as he leaned back. "Besides, Moony and Wormtail should be here soon and they'll get your mind off that girl." He said before looking out the window. "Speaking of girls, there's double trouble out the window." Sirius said, sitting up and watching the two girls.

James sat up quickly and also looked out the window. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different about Alyson. "Yeah...there they are." James said before looking over. "Oh, Moony and Wormtail just got on the train. Hope their summers weren't too bad." James said, looking at Sirius.

"Look mate, no offense, but anything has gotta be better than getting egged." Sirius replied with his bark-like laugh. "Anyways, what's your plan to get Evans this year? You've been trying every year since we you met her." Sirius said.

"Well...I..." James began before Remus and Peter walked into the compartment. James smiled as he saw his other two friends. "Moony! Wormtail! Great to see you guys! How was your summers?" James asked them.

Remus shrugged. "Pretty uneventful. Got a prefect badge in the mail and that was the highlight of my summer. What about the rest of you guys?" Remus questioned.

Wormtail shrugged. "Uneventful as usual. Remus wrote to me a lot so that was nice." He said in his squeaky voice.

"Good ol' Moony, always watching out for his friends." Sirius said brightly and then shook his head. "Well, our summer was going great until we got pranked by the Barristers. I didn't even know that they lived nearby. Did you, James?" Sirius asked him.

"...Erm, yeah. I knew that they lived nearby but I never knew that they were that close. I just heard that they lived somewhere around Godric's Hollow." James answered and shook his head. "That was the most exciting thing though. Oh, and I got made Head Boy." He said, unexcited by the news.

Sirius's eyes grew wide. "Head boy? _Head boy_? Who in their right mind made you Head boy? That's like...that's like making the Slytherins into kind people." He sputtered out. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked.

James looked at Sirius and shrugged. "It's not like I really wanted the position. I don't really know why I'm Head Boy. I didn't tell you, Sirius, because I knew how you'd react." James admitted. "I don't like this anymore than you do."

Remus shrugged. "Yeah. James, we really need to get to that meeting. The sooner it's over with, the better off we'll be." He stated and the pair got up and left the room.

* * *

Alyson and Artemis had found a compartment a little ways down the train. Alyson was sitting beside her barn own, Ninian, and Artemis was beside her falcon, Zephyr. Alyson was glancing through a book as Artemis was staring out the window.

After a few moments of silence, Artemis looked at Alyson. "So, you wanna tell me what happened with Potter and Black over the summer? I saw Potter carry you up to the house." She said to Alyson with a slightly accusing tone to her voice.

Alyson glanced up from her book. "For your information, nothing really happened." She said bluntly before looking back down at her book. "After you ran off, they caught up to me and Black noticed that I hurt my ankle after I tripped over that tree root. Simply, Potter and Black just brought me to the house so that mum could heal it. Nothing more, nothing less." Alyson stated to Artemis.

Artemis looked a little confused at Alyson's claim. "Potter and Black? Being nice? Woah, that's unexpected." She said before scrunching up her nose. "I still don't want to talk to them. I don't think they're that innocent anyways." She admitted and shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense, Alyson. Why would they help you?"

Alyson looked at Artemis before shrugging. "I mean, it's human nature to want to help somebody else when they're hurt. Maybe they were just trying to be nice. I'm not seeing an alternative motive here, Artemis. Maybe you're just over-analyzing this whole situation." Alyson suggested as she looked back into her book. "I don't see anything wrong with helping someone in need."

Artemis was quiet a minute. She then shook her head and got up. "I'm going to go get some air. I'll be back." She told Alyson before walking out the door, closing it after herself.

Not a few minutes later, Sirius opened the door and peeked in at Alyson. "Hey, Barrister, where's your sister at? I wanted to talk to her really fast." He said to her, his words reaching a very puzzled face. "I'm not going to prank her, alright! I just want to talk to her."

"Uhm...she left on a walk a little bit ago. She went left." Alyson stated to Sirius and watched him leave. These Marauders were getting more and more puzzling every day...

* * *

Artemis was walking down the hallway, deep in thought, when she felt someone pull her back into an empty room. "Hey! What's the big id-..." She exclaims before someone covers her mouth. Artemis looks back to see Sirius and her eyes get wide and he puts a finger to her lips and she then nods as he lets her go.

Sirius looks at her before taking a deep breath. "Look, I just want to talk." He told her. "I don't have anything to prank you with or anything. I just want to be civil and talk to you." Sirius explained, looking her in the eyes.

Confused and a little startled by Sirius's sudden desire to talk to her, Artemis nods before folding her arms. "Okay, you've obviously gotten my undivided attention. What do you want, Black?" Artemis asked the Marauder.

Sirius sighed as he looked at her kindly a moment. "I just want to..." Sirius began before shaking his head. "Oh, bugger, forget it. I just..." Sirius began again and then shook his head and glared at her. "I wanted to let you know to keep your sister away from James. He doesn't need her getting into his head." Sirius growled at her. It wasn't the route he wanted to go with this conversation but he just didn't know how to approach her and talk to her.

Artemis glared. "I knew you weren't going to be that civil. And for your information, why don't you keep Potter away from Alyson. She doesn't need that dunce around her other than at Quidditch practice or class." She snarled as she opened the door. "Stay away from us, jerk." She snapped as she slammed the door, breaking the glass as she stormed back towards her compartment.

Sirius was left standing there and he used his want to repair the glass in the window before sitting down. "...That was definitely not how I wanted that to go over." He said, shaking his head as he looked out to the passing fields. "This is so much easier when it's _not_ her that I'm talking to..." He said before heading back to his compartment with the other Marauders. Hopefully, James was back so that he could get his mind off of what just happened.

As he walked back into the room with the others, they looked at him funny. Remus looked at Sirius curiously. "Where did you go, anyways?" He questioned him.

Sirius shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I just needed to go on a walk." He stated before looking at James. "So, how did the meeting go?" He asked, trying to get the topic off of him and the previous confrontation that nobody knew about.

James groaned. "Lily _hates_ me! She's the head girl and I didn't know that she could get that upset. She yelled at me after the meeting when I tried being nice." He told Sirius. "I don't think that she'll ever like me."

Remus looked at James. "Perk up a bit. I'm sure she will warm up to you...eventually." He told him. "Want some chocolate? It'll help you feel better..." He offered, holding up a candy bar.

James sighed. "No thanks, Moony, I don't think that chocolate will help right now." He told his friend.

Sirius just looked at his friend when they heard someone knock at the door. "Well, there's the food trolley. Let's get some stuff and just not worry about it. It'll get better, Prongs. Besides, she can't say no forever." He said brightly as he began to buy some things.

"Yeah...you're right, Padfoot." James told him as he bought some things. "At least...I _hope_ you're right." He muttered before looking back out the window. Hopefully, things got a little better when they got to school.


	3. Apologies Are Hard To Give

_Wow, my mind has been all atwitter since I began writing this fanfiction. Feels so much better to be back in the saddle! Hope you all have been enjoying the story so far!_

* * *

The next day after the feast had all the students going to classes. The seventh years were going to classes that were either their basic OWL or NEWT level. For being pranksters, Alyson and Artemis definitely weren't average in schoolwork. Both were in mostly all NEWT level courses. They both took Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, Potions, and Herbology. However, they didn't both agree on their other extra classes. Artemis preferred Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures while Alyson had decided to take Ancient Runes and Divinations. After getting their schedules, they had both headed towards Transfiguration, which unfortunately they had with the Marauders.

Artemis nudged and grinned at Alyson. "Maybe McGonagall will teach us how to turn them into ferrets." She suggested with a chuckle. "You never know."

Alyson shrugged as she had her nose in the book, looking over some of the different spells. "Our luck is that they'd actually enjoy it or something." She stated, a little distracted. "Besides, we should concentrate on this class more. You're the one that wants to get into St Mungo's to be a Healer or Mediwizard...or whatever you made up your mind to do there. Well, this year is where all this counts." She pointed out to her sister.

Artemis then nodded. "Oh yeah...forgot about that." She said slightly absentmindedly. "I probably should make sure to study more then..." She said, feeling a bit embarrassed to have her sister slightly scold her. "Wait...you never told me what you planned to do." Artemis said, looking at Alyson.

Alyson sighed. "Well, I'm still a bit indecisive. Part of me wants to go play professional Quidditch but yet...part of me wants to go be an Auror...to go go do something that means more than nothing out there. At any rate, whatever I choose to do is covered by the classes I'm taking now and since we're both Beaters on the team, I've got that covered as well." She told Artemis honestly. "But for right now, I'm leaning towards being an Auror, like dad."

"Really, Barrister? I never took you for the big and bad wizard catching type." A voice said behind them and the sisters looked back to see the Marauders taking seats right behind them. James grinned as he was the one that had spoken. "I always took you as the girl that would end up being a stay at home mother or ya know...one of those dancer girls. At least, as long as that ankle injury doesn't ruin that chance for you..." James taunted her.

Alyson's face got red as she turned around and balled up her fists. She didn't want to get in trouble on the first day of class but she felt very embarrassed by his comment. "Shut. Up. Potter." Alyson said venomously. She wasn't known for her temper but she didn't like being teased.

"Prongs, I think you hurt her feelings." Sirius said with a small chuckle. "I didn't know the little Barrister had feelings!" He stated to his best friend.

Artemis glared at the pair. "Will you two cut it out? It's the first day of class for Merlin's sake! Go pick on Snivellus or on somebody that cares." Artemis stated vehemently as she knew that their words got to Alyson quickly.

Remus looked at the two girls and looked at Sirius and James. "Padfoot, Prongs, cut it out. McGonagall will be in soon and I don't feel like explaining why you two have to be such assholes." He stated to the pair who were taken aback by Moony's statement.

Sirius was wide-eyed by Remus's statement. "Moony, you cursed! I didn't know you could do it..." He said, shocked. James looked just as shocked but then Professor McGonagall walked in and began class.

* * *

After a grueling hour of spell casting and transforming canaries into diamond rings, the students were released to their next classes. By the end of the day, everyone was pretty tired or had plenty of homework to do. When dinnertime arrived, all the students had freed up their schedules.

Artemis glanced over at Alyson out of the corner of her eye. Alyson had seemed very bothered since Transfiguration class that morning and Artemis couldn't see why. Artemis cleared her throat to get Alyson's attention. "You've hardly touched you dinner, Alyson." She stated in a soft tone. Well, as soft of a tone as Artemis could really get it as it wasn't her strong tone to speak in any kind of consoling tone.

Alyson perked her head up and looked at Artemis. "Erm, yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She replied, taking a nibble of her dinner roll. What James and Sirius had said earlier had really bothered her.

Artemis sighed softly as she gently put her hand on Alyson's shoulder. "Look, don't listen to James and Sirius. They're just a couple of dunderheads and they're not worth your worries. I'm sure that you'll do great as an Auror or whatever else you want to be." She said, giving her sister a gentle smile. "Besides, out of both of us, I'm sure you've got more feelings in your right hand than I have in half of my body."

Alyson nodded before looking back down at her dinner, obviously still distracted and her thoughts anywhere but on food. "Don't worry about it Artemis. They didn't bother me much." Alyson lied before getting up. "I'm really not hungry either. I had a pretty big lunch and I need to go finish my homework." She said before leaving to go back to her dorm room in Gryffindor tower.

Artemis looked back down at her food and started to eat again. "Liar." She muttered softly and decided to give Alyson some space because that's obviously what her twin wanted right now. She spared a glare towards the Marauders before continuing dinner.

Where the Marauders were sitting, Sirius perked up a bit when he saw Alyson leaving and he nudged James. "Wonder where she's going so early." He muttered to him. "I doubt she's up to a lot of good."

James nodded and checked the Marauder's Map as he followed Alyson's path up to the Gryffindor Common Room. "She just left to the commons. I doubt she's doing much." James stated, folding the map back up before putting it back in his robe's pocket.

Remus sighed as he looked up at James. "Well, if you two weren't such jerks earlier, I'm sure she'd still be down here eating with everyone." Remus told him and Sirius. "That was a little uncalled for on the first day of classes." He said before looking at them. "I think you two should probably go apologize."

Sirius looked at Remus, a bit shocked. "Me? Go apologize? HA! You're funny Moony. I for one don't plan to go apologize. Marauders don't apologize anyways." He told Remus with a chortle. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have a crush on her." Sirius accused playfully.

Remus glared at Sirius. "I don't have a crush on her. I just think you should apologize for being such an ass on day one. I, for one, actually have some humanity in me to care about someone but myself." Remus told him sternly which made Sirius's laughter sober up immediately. Remus then looked at James. "What about you? Are you just going to laugh too?"

James looked at Remus and shook his head. "I won't laugh. I kind of feel bad but I'm not too sure about apologizing. Girls do strange things when they're upset. Plus, I'm not one for girls when they cry." He admitted to Remus. "It's not my strong suit."

Remus sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you if that's all you're scared of." He told James. "Besides, it's like Dumbledore said. We need to get unity within our own houses before we can unify with the other houses. Especially with You-Know-Who getting stronger outside these walls right now." He reminded James.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable with this idea, James nodded warily and got up with Remus. "Might as well get this over with now rather than later." James said, not really wanting to go. "Padfoot, are you coming too or you just going to stay down here?" He asked Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. "No thanks. Someone has to watch the other one and take care of Wormtail." He told James before lowering his voice. "Besides, she'll get suspicious if we all leave together. Apologize for me too, I guess, because if you don't, Moony will guilt me into it later." He told his friend honestly.

Remus looked at Sirius. "Don't think that I still won't. Your comment was worse than his." He reminded Sirius before looking at James and exchanging a nod and the pair began to head up to the common room. As they reached the fat lady and told her the password, they heard the sound of someone sniffling in the common room. Remus and James walked in quietly to see an upset Alyson with an open book, obviously trying to study or something. Remus glanced at James, who seemed to have stiffened when he noticed her crying. Remus rolled his eyes before approaching Alyson. Out of all the Marauders, she tended to actually be the most civil with Remus.

"Hey...are you alright?" Remus asked Alyson softly, causing her to jump in surprise. "Sorry if I scared you. I just came to check on you since you left dinner early." He said gently, not wanting to upset her.

Alyson nodded as she placed her books in her bag to make him a place to sit. "It's okay and I'm alright, I guess." She said as Remus sat down on the couch. "I've just had a pretty terrible day." She said to him quietly.

"Yeah, James and Sirius weren't exactly the nicest this morning." Remus said as he put a reassuring arm around her shoulders which caused her to move a bit closer to him. "If it helps any, Sirius told me to tell you that he's sorry." He told her softly.

Alyson looked at Remus a little surprised but nodded. "Oh...that's alright. I'm sure he didn't really mean it." She told him quietly. "What about James? Did he say anything?"

Remus looked at her and smiled a little. "Well, that's the funny thing. James decided to actually come apologize to you in person." He told Alyson and motioned James to come over there.

James walked over and sat on the little coffee table in front of the couch. "Alyson, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't really mean to be so rude this morning and I didn't think that it would hurt your feelings that much." He told her, trying not to meet her eyes because he knew that they were probably red and still full of tears.

Alyson looked at James. "It's alright James. You were just picking. It's fine." Alyson said, sniffling a little. "Don't worry too much about it." She said softly.

James nodded and finally looked up at her, feeling terrible the moment that he did because he saw how sad she looked. His eyes took in the features of her face, marred with tears or red from crying. He bit his lower lip as his eyes met her. "Gods, Alyson, I'm so sorry." James said, sounding extremely sincere. "I really didn't mean it. I never knew you were so sensitive." He said before gently putting his hand on her shoulder in apology before going up to his dorm room.

Remus looked at James's retreating back before looking back at Alyson. "Don't be too harsh on him. He's not the best at apologizing...actually, I've never seen him look so upset about hurting someone else..." Remus said, thinking back. "Anyways, I'd better go make sure he's okay. Feel better, Alyson." He told her before getting a smile. "Cheer up. Being sad doesn't suit you." Remus stated before leaving Alyson there in front of the fireplace and going up to the room that the Marauders all shared.

There, James was sitting on his bed, looking quite visibly upset. He was staring at the floor, obviously in deep thought, when Remus walked in and closed the door. James looked up at Remus. "I...I never realized how much saying something like that would hurt somebody else." James said quietly, his face even looking upset. "Especially a girl like her."

Remus looked at James before sitting on Sirius' bed across from him. "Well, a girl like her is a girl nonetheless." He told James. "She gets her feelings hurt just like anyone else would when you tell them something like that." He reminded him.

"Yeah, but I never...I didn't expect it to be that hurtful. I was just teasing her. You know that, right?" James asked, still feeling quite terrible.

Remus nodded. "Of course I know that. She didn't however. Alyson thought you were serious and I think that's what upset her the most. I'm sure Sirius's comment didn't help either." He said before shaking his head. "Sometimes you just need to think before you speak, James."

James nodded as he understood that Remus was telling the truth. He then sighed as he ran his hand back through his hair. "Remus can I confide something to you?" He questioned his friend.

"Sure James, I'm here for whatever you need to talk about." Remus told James. "Well...except with matters of a sexual nature. In that case, you'll need to talk to probably Padfoot. I'm sure he knows enough with all those magazines he stows under his bed." He commented, shaking his head.

James chuckled a little before shaking his head. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just that I'm so confused right now. When this summer started, I had everything figured out for this year. I was going to get a date with Lily Evans, I was going to hang out with you guys and pass all my classes, and we were going to spend our year pranking Snivellus and the Barrister twins. Now...I'm just not so sure what I want to come out of this year." He admitted to Remus.

Remus looked at James, a little confused. "Well, Prongs, that sounds like every year but you're not being too specific. What's changed?" He asked.

James sighed as he shrugged. "I don't really know. Now, Lily doesn't seem that important to me. I don't really want to prank the twins as much as I usually do. And I just don't feel right anymore." He told Remus honestly. "It's like...it's like everything is just shifting in my head and I don't understand it."

Remus was deep in thought for a moment, mulling over what James said. He then came to a realization. "Prongs..." He started before thinking again and his eyes got wide. "Don't tell me that you fell for Alyson?" Remus asked in disbelief.

James looked up at Remus. "Moony, you can't tell Padfoot or anybody but...I really think that I have." He told him honestly, feeling a little better after getting that off his chest. "It all started this summer..." James began and told Remus the story about having to help Alyson to her house after she hurt her ankle.

Remus nodded as he thought about what James said. "Sounds pretty reasonable. I mean, you did care for her when she was at her weakest. It's possible that in that moment, when you carried her, something inside clicked and now you feel drawn to her." Remus tried to reason it out. "It's possible at any rate. Some couples find each other when one saves the other from imminent harm. So, at that moment, you saw her as a girl who needed help and protection instead of your rival Alyson." He pointed out.

James nodded. "Yeah, when I saw her ankle so injured, I just automatically knew that I needed to help her so that she would be somewhere safe instead of there in the woods." He admitted to Remus. "So, I guess you're right. I mean, since then, I've just felt so drawn to her and I don't know if Lily is what I want anymore." James said and shook his head. "Everything just feels all wrong when I'm around her now."

Remus nodded in understanding. "I can see where you're confused. All I can say is that nothing says that you can't be in a relationship with her. You know...try it out for a while if you feel that it's that strong." He told James honestly. "Or you can just ignore it. Whatever you do is your choice but I suggest that you at least try. Who knows? Maybe you may just find what you're looking for." He suggested to James.

James nodded. "Right, I'll think about that." He said before he heard people coming up the stairs. "Like I said, Moony, not a word to anyone." James said before starting to get changed for bed.

Moony nodded. "Not a word." He agreed as he started getting ready for bed as well.

Sirius soon entered and he and Wormtail began to discuss how Sirius had made Snape's hair turn bright pink and how they also saw Artemis turn her hair a deep auburn color after making her extremely mad. "I _swear_ that I didn't do it. It just happened!" Sirius claimed, sounding very serious. "That one is definitely scary."

* * *

**~End Chapter Three**

**Author's Note** : Please read and review! It would be much appreciated.


	4. What A Mess We've Made

_ Hey guys and gals! Hope you're enjoying this fanfiction so far! Well, with all this creativeness going on, I figured that I shouldn't delay Chapter 4 too much longer and I really hope that you guys wouldn't mind reviewing after you read. I love hearing feedback from readers!_

* * *

**Chapter Four : What A Mess We've Made**

A few days later, things were going a little better with Alyson and she seemed in a much better mood. Artemis, however, knew better. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Potter and Black started something again, especially after her and Black's conversation on the train. After the two made it back to their room in their break time between classes, Artemis looked over at her sister, who seemed to be a little distracted.

"Hey...Alyson. I've been thinking. It's been a while since we pranked Potter and his friends, hasn't it? Or even Snivellus?" Artemis suggested to her twin sister. "What do ya day? Why don't we do something to them and have a little fun like old times."

Alyson nodded as she thought. "You're right. I mean, it has been a while but they haven't exactly pranked us yet either, have they? Are you sure that we should strike first?" Alyson said, thinking about the possible repercussions if they struck too early.

Artemis grinned at her. "Of course! Do you want to wait until they get us first? We've got to strike now." She replied brightly. "Stop getting so worried. I've got the _perfect_ idea, after all. Even Lily won't know what we're going to do!" Artemis told her, a mad glint getting in her eyes as it usually did when she came up with some brilliant prank.

Still not looking convinced, Alyson raised an eyebrow at Artemis's sudden enthusiasm. "Oh really? Please, Artemis, share this spectacular plan with me." She said, still uneasy about being the first to prank.

Artemis grinned, taking out her notebook and her bag where she kept her pranking supplies. "Well, as you know, the Marauders must have some kinds of secrets. Well, I was doing some research and I discovered this." She said, producing two vials of an unknown substance. "You see, we could easily make some big display but I just want to do something a little more substantial. As you know, everybody has secrets and I think that I really want to see them spill them all out and see how they like to be embarrassed. It's brilliant because no matter how many times we prank them, they never get embarrassed. Never!" She told her sister, feeling proud of herself.

Alyson looked at Artemis, now feeling very uncomfortable about this plan. "So...what? We put some of this truth serum over their morning drink and watch them tell half their life story? I dunno, I feel really uncomfortable about this, Artemis. I mean...everybody has secrets but even me and you understand that there are a lot of secrets that shouldn't be told." Alyson pointed out to her sister.

Artemis shook her head. "Aly, you're missing the whole point of this! This is our one shot to get back at James and Sirius for all the shit they've put us through over the past few years. All the tears they've caused! We wouldn't prank Peter cause, well, it's just not worth it. And of course I wouldn't do it to Remus. He's like our friend. And this isn't just _any_ truth serum. This is Veritaserum. They have to tell the truth no matter _what_ we ask!" She said brightly and smiled. "Don't you understand? We'd finally have some kind of...some kind of revenge."

Alyson looked warily at the substance in the vials. "Well, you are right. Fine, we'll do it. But...let's do it in the evening. I'd rather not hear them blurt out their deepest, darkest secrets in Potions class. It'd be better not to make Slughorn's class more awkward than it usually is." Alyson said, finally agreeing for them to go through with the prank.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "The only reason the class is awkward is because you're in the Slug Club and he dotes on you and Lily half the time." Artemis said with a sense of almost repulsion but also with a twinge of jealousy. She then grinned. "Oh, I can't wait to make Potter and Black tell the truth and blurt out their secrets! This will be such fun!" Artemis said before smiling at Alyson. "I'll have it ready for dinner this evening. They'll be so mad!" She said before leaving to go prepare this master prank.

Alyson sat on her bed and sighed softly. Her classes were done for the rest of the evening but all she could think about was if this plan would go badly. Even she understood the dangers of this truth-telling serum and she didn't know what secrets the boys even had. All Alyson knew was that after this prank, she'd be afraid of the retaliation. Little did she know that just on the other side of Gryffindor tower...

* * *

Sirius was grinning ear to ear. "James! I've got it! I know what we can do to those Barrister sisters. You're gonna love this!" He said brightly as he had two vials that contained a clear looking liquid. "Over the summer, I talked Remus into making this potion that Slughorn taught us last year, that Veritaserum potion that makes someone tell the truth no matter what." Sirius told James brightly. "We can get them good this time because they can't resist telling the truth.

James grinned as he saw the potion. "Moony, this stuff looks perfect. Are you sure that it works?" He asked his friend, not wanting to use something that was ineffective.

Remus nodded. "Of course it worked. I used it on some muggle kid back home. He told me all of his darkest secrets and there were some things that I never needed to know about that kid..." He said, shuddering a little. "But like I was telling Sirius, I don't feel comfortable using it on the twins. I mean, sure, it'll be good for a laugh, but after using it on that muggle kid, there's just some things about some people that are better kept as a secret." Remus told James pointedly. "I mean, you guys know my secret and if that ever got out I wouldn't know what to do. Thanks to Sirius, Snape already knows and it's only thanks to Dumbledore that no one else has found out. Some people have darker secrets than you'd think." Remus added.

Sirius looked at Remus. "Yeah, but still. What's better than embarrassing a couple Barristers? It won't hurt them and I doubt they have any 'deep, dark secrets'." Sirius said, blowing off Remus' warning. "I mean, what's the worst that they can say? That they're a lesbian or something?" Sirius pointed out.

"All I'm saying, Padfoot, is that some people's secrets are better left that way. It won't be my fault if you learn something that you'd rather not know." Remus explained to Sirius. "I just don't want to be too much more a part of this than I already have."

James listed to Sirius and Remus' back and forth discussion before sighing and looking at his two best friends. "Look, mates, you've both got good points. I see where you're both coming from." He said honestly. "Padfoot, I can tell that you're for this and that's good that you want to prank. Moony, I see where you're coming from as well on this." James said before looking at Peter. "Wormtail, do you have anything to add?" He questioned, noticing that Peter had kept out of the discussion thus far.

Peter looked at the three of them before his eyes met James's. "You know, Prongs, I really think that Padfoot is right. I mean, this is a really good opportunity and if we don't take advantage of it, we're going to be at the butt end of a prank soon, I'm sure." Peter said, siding with Sirius for once because even Peter didn't like to be on the end of the Barrister's pranks.

Sirius grinned at Peter. "That's the spirit, Wormtail!" He said brightly, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

James looked at his three friends and nodded. "Sorry, Moony but even Wormtail's got a point. If we sit around and wait too long, they'll get us before we have a chance to act." He said to Remus before looking at Sirius. "So, you want to go set this up for tonight? I want to do it sooner rather than later." He said, not feeling comfortable with waiting too long.

Sirius nodded. "Sure. I'll go put it in their drinks for dinner. After that, we'll just get them to come up to the Room of Requirements and we'll make them spill their innermost secrets." He said brightly, before looking at Remus. "Which we'll need you to do the last bit, Moony, because they surely won't do anything if we ask." He told him.

Remus nodded. "Alright, that I can do. I'll just meet you guys up there after dinner with the girls." He told him and then sighed. "I just really don't agree with this one, guys."

James shrugged. "We don't always agree with pranks but sometimes, it just has to work." He said before checking his watch. "Padfoot, you best get going or it'll be too late."

"Right." Sirius said before hurrying out to go down to the kitchens. Somehow, he and Artemis never managed to cross paths...

* * *

Towards the end of dinner, James, Sirius, and Peter all left a little early to get ready in the Room of Requirements. James and Sirius felt a bit strange but they just attributed it to probably eating something that wasn't agreeing with them much. When dinner ended, Remus approached the Barristers.

"Hey Alyson, Artemis. You guys have a minute? I wanted to show you this cool room I found earlier." Remus told them, hoping that Sirius was right when he said that they'd follow him.

Alyson and Artemis exchanged glances before Alyson nodded and smiled. "Sure, we'd love to come with you and see this room." She told Remus brightly as the pair got up to follow him up the stairs.

Remus lead them up the stairs towards the Room of Requirements, which just _had_ to be on the 7th floor. As they approached the room, he walked past it 3 times and a door appeared. Alyson and Artemis were in awe as he lead them into the room. Neither of them had ever found the room and they were stunned that a room like this existed. Inside, the room looked like the commons room except the furniture was most exquisite and there were no staircases for the dormitories.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirements." Remus told them as he closed the door behind them. Alyson and Artemis were in such awe that they sat down on one of the couches.

"It's so...so fancy and proper." Artemis said, before shifting a little uncomfortably. "I almost don't feel comfortable here..." She stated before looking at Alyson.

Alyson scrunched her nose as she understood what Artemis meant. "Artemis, you may be right. I feel very uncomfortable here..." She said but as she went to stand up, the other three marauders came from the shadows.

James walked to the forefront. "Oh, I'm sorry. We tried to make it as cozy as possible." He said, taking a seat on the couch across from them. "But really, you should make yourself comfortable. You'll be here for a bit anyways since the doors are sealed until we decide to let you go." He told the pair before getting a small smile. "So, relax...stay a while."

Alyson looked at Artemis before sitting back down and looking at him. "Fine, we're here. I can't imagine why you would want us here because I'm sure you could be making trouble elsewhere." Alyson said simply.

Sirius grinned. "Well, we could. But, you see...we've been planning a prank all summer so you're just going to sit back because last time I checked, you don't exactly have a way out." He told Alyson, sitting beside James.

Artemis glared. "Oh yeah? Well, I'm sure that for ever room with four walls, there's a way out somehow." She growled at Sirius, not glad about being tricked. "Besides, if you were pranking us, it should have happened by now."

James smiled at Artemis frustration. "Oh, but it already has. Getting you in here was almost like a step one. Funny how the tables turn. So, what's your full name anyways?" James asked, deciding to start from the top.

"Artemis Diana Barrister." Artemis blurted out before covering her mouth and looking at Alyson who shared the same look of sheer horror. If they'd used Veritaserum on each other, this night was probably going to get rather ugly quite fast.

Sirius laughed with his bark-like laugh. "See? That wasn't so hard." He said before looking at Alyson. "My, you two look absolutely frightened. Let's keep this going. You have an animagus, don't you? What is it?" Sirius asked her, enjoying this a lot.

Alyson tried to choke down the words but they came out like a fountain. "Yes, I've got a auburn colored Phoenix animagus." She sputtered out. Alyson then thought a moment before deciding to try to catch them at their own game. "Do you have one? What is it?" Alyson responded, hoping to trip them up.

"A black dog." Sirius spat out unwillingly. He then looked at James, knowing that they were now evenly matched. Apparently, they weren't just the pransters. They were the prankees.

Artemis got a slightly victorious smile as she realized that theirs worked too. "Potter, what's your animagus?"

"A stag." James responded quickly. Then, he realized that this could get bad and he hoped that it didn't. "What's yours? You have one, don't you?"

"It's a crimson colored phoenix." Artemis responded, not liking how the tables had turned. Plus, she knew now that the questions were only going to get more brutal from here.

"Look, obviously, we're all four now in a bind. Let's just back out of this peacefully and forget it ever happened." Alyson suggested, now getting more afraid that their secret would get out. "We don't need to do this."

Sirius grinned. He was the Marauder known for taking some jokes too far. "Oh really? I think that we do." He stated, looking at James. "Besides, we're barely getting started. James, would you like the next one?" He asked his friend.

"Sure." James said before looking at Alyson. "So, since you seem the most nervous, I bet you have some deep, dark secrets." He began before grinning. "What's one of your secrets?" James asked.

Alyson's eyes grew wide as she tried to choke the words down. Deep, dark secrets? Sure, she had plenty. None she wanted to reveal to Potter but she knew that one would come out eventually. So, she picked what seemed like the safest one. "I'm a virgin and I've never been kissed, okay?" Alyson said, almost instantly feeling a little strange. It didn't feel good getting that on the table.

Sirius looked wide-eyed. "Never been kissed? Merlin's baggy drawers! You're getting ready to graduate Hogwarts and you've never been kissed? That's...that's just wrong. That's like being a virgin at age 30!" Sirius stated before looking at Artemis. "What about you?" He asked her, hoping the same wasn't true.

Artemis tried to resist answering, even tried to bite her lips down to keep from talking. However, even the best resistance techniques don't always work. "No. I'm not a virgin and I've been kissed before, thank you very much." She said, spitting the truth out like it was poison. She didn't like talking about that incident.

James looked at Sirius. "Well, now that you know these ladies personal lives, I was hoping to get something at least useful out of them..." He said, looking at Sirius a bit annoyed that they were wasting such valuable question time for such unimportant inquiry.

Alyson looked at James. "What about you? I bet you have some dark secret too! What's your secret?" She asked him, trying to buy them more time.

James looked at Alyson as he tried to hold the words in, which obviously wasn't working for anyone. "My family is so rich that I'll never have to work a day in my life." He told Alyson, opting for the safest secret.

Artemis grinned at Sirius before deciding on her question. "What's your secret, Sirius?" She asked him.

Sirius looked a little nervous as he answered. "I've kissed almost every girl in this school except you two and Lily." He revealed and smiled when Artemis looked confused. "What? You thought I had a really bad secret, didn't you? Well, I don't. I would've told you that anyways. Plus, I'm not a virgin and it doesn't bother me." Sirius revealed to Artemis who looked a little bothered. "Who ruffled your feathers and made you hate not being a virgin? Is it that bad?" He asked, not paying attention to how uncomfortable Artemis had gotten.

Artemis glared daggers at Sirius. "A guy that decided that taking advantage of me after I turned 16 was a great way to make our relationship better." She practically hissed. Artemis would never forget that summer because she thought she cared for that guy though he was probably going to be a summer romance...only after that night did she realize that she never wanted to be with another guy for a long time. "And yes, it was that bad. I nearly killed myself. Thanks for asking." Artemis said, looking down at her shoes, feeling worse than she had for a long time.

Remus stepped forward and looked at James and Sirius. "I think this has gone on quite long enough." He said, trying to be a voice of reason. "Let's end this now while nobody is ahead." Remus said.

James looked between Sirius and Remus and nodded. "Moony's right. We're done here. I think we've overstepped enough lines." He told Sirius.

"But James! We haven't even learned anything good!" Sirius protested. He then saw the bothered look on his friends' faces and nodded. "Oh, alright." He said as he watched the girls leave.

Remus sighed as Artemis and Alyson left. "I have a feeling that this prank war is over. What a mess we've made out of this..." He told James and Sirius. "Let's not do this again, okay? I think that you guys have really messed up this time."

Sirius nodded in agreement and James sighed. Sirius looked at James. "Why are you so upset? It's not like they asked you anything too embarrassing." He stated to his friend.

James sighed again. "Because, Padfoot, I have _Quidditch_ practice tomorrow and they're the _beaters_ on the team." James reminded him. "I seriously doubt that they're going to be in a fantastic mood tomorrow. Maybe we should have thought this out better..." James reflected.

Remus looked at James. "You think?" He asked.

James looked at Remus before replying, "Yes, Moony, I do believe so."


	5. Distant Echoes

_Hello everyone! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I'm still working pretty hard on it at this end to make sure it goes the way that I'd like it to. Just as a warning, this is a primarily Artemis chapter, which most characters will get their own chapter...eventually. Don't forget to Review! Love hearing back from the readers! Also, thank you to _bemeself_ for your last review and hope you're still enjoying the story. This Chapter contains **Sensitive** content so please be warned._

* * *

_**Chapter Five : Distant Echoes**_

After the incident in the Room of Requirements, neither the Barrister sisters or the Marauders spoke to each other. In some ways, it was understandable because of what happened. Even Remus felt the brunt of the silence because the girls weren't even speaking to him. Classes were awkwardly silent and Quidditch practices were worse. The Marauders tried to do some additional pranks the rest of that week but any prank they tried on the sisters just didn't hardly phase the two girls.

That Saturday afternoon, the students were just enjoying their day off. Artemis had decided to go for a walk and was being badgered by Sirius. He had been trying to talk to her since the night in the Room of Requirements but Artemis had been very good at giving him the cold shoulder. So, Artemis continued walking down the hallways with Sirius behind her, pleading for the chance to talk to her.

"Artemis, please! Just give me a second to explain myself, alright? I just wanna talk, that's all. Can you at least, I dunno, slow down a little bit?" Sirius said, keeping up with her quick pace. "Just hear me out, okay?"

Artemis sighed in frustration as she really wasn't in the mood to talk at all. "Honestly, Black, I would've thought that you would've gotten tired of chasing me after I've led you around most of the castle already!" She said, quite agitated that he wouldn't give up. "Why can't you just leave me be, huh? Not through embarrassing me yet?" She snapped at him.

"No! That's not it at all, Artemis!" Sirius told her honestly. "I really just want to talk to you and I'm being serious. I've been trying to talk to you since! If that's not being determined, then I'm not sure what is." He told her. "I'm just asking for one chance, that's all. Just pick somewhere and we'll talk, alright?"

Artemis groaned as she stopped. "Fine, Black, if it means that bloody much to you." She said, still not in the best of moods. "Why don't we go talk in the Room of Requirements? Good enough?" She asked him.

Sirius stopped as well and nodded. "That's great." He told her. "I'll meet you there in half-an-hour, alright?" He suggested to her.

Artemis nodded. "Alright, but you had better come alone, Black. I mean it. Don't bring Potter or Lupin or even Pettigrew. This is going to be between you and I, got it?" Artemis threatened, not in the mood to deal with the other Marauders.

Sirius nodded, holding up his hands in innocence. "Alright, alright. Sheesh. I won't bring anybody but myself." Sirius told her, being completely honest. "I'll be there soon." Sirius then turned and left quickly. He sincerely wanted to just talk to her and he didn't want to make her any more angry than she already was at him. Usually when she was mad, she'd yell at him but he could tell that she was especially angry since she didn't even say anything to him. This situation definitely called for a raid of his chest into his Honeydukes stash.

Nearly thirty minutes had passed and Artemis was waiting for Sirius. In some ways, she hoped that he didn't show up because she wasn't really much in the mood for talking to him at all. Especially after what had happened earlier that week. The Room of Requirements looked like it had the last time except it was a little brighter with the addition of some more lights. Artemis had left the door propped open a little as she stared at the fire. She really didn't know how she felt after revealing her own secret. She felt a little empty inside because with secrets like that, you just try to forget them.

As Artemis was deep in her thoughts, she heard the door close and she turned quickly to see who it was. Sirius was carrying a bag as a coffee table appeared in the middle between the two couches. He looked at Artemis momentarily before he dumped candy out of the bag onto the table and handed her a bottle of butterbeer.

Sirius looked at Artemis with a sheepish smile as she took the butterbeer. "I figure that if you're going to give me a chance to talk to you...well, then I should make an attempt to at least make you a bit more comfortable." He said before holding out a small box to her. "Chocolate frog?" Sirius suggested.

Artemis took the box and took out the frog, being sure to bite the head off so it wouldn't hop off. "Alright, so we're here now. What did you want to talk about anyways?" She questioned.

Sirius took a drink of his own butterbeer before thinking of how to word what he wanted to say. "Uhm, well...first I wanted to apologize for being such a prick the other day." Sirius began before looking up at her. "Then, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me about what happened to you?" Sirius suggested, almost hoping that she would.

Artemis heard his suggestion and stared at the chocolate frog a moment. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to tell hardly anyone what happened, let alone Sirius Black. She then noticed how sincere he had seemed. Artemis thought about it for a little bit before sighing softly. "Alright, I guess since you're so persistent." She said, taking another bite of the chocolate frog.

Sirius smiled slightly. "Really?" He said before nodding. "Just, go ahead when you're ready." He reassured her.

Artemis nodded as she tried to remember that summer. "It was last summer. I had turned 16 about a month before and I had a boyfriend. His name was Alex." Artemis began. "Things had been going alright and we'd been together a couple of months. He was from Siberia and his family had just moved to the same town that my father's parents lived in. That's in northern Bulgaria." She added.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I remember Remus once saying that you had family in Bulgaria." He said, almost proud of himself for actually remembering that.

Artemis slightly smiled as she nodded. "Yeah. Anyways, my father took the family there for that summer because with You-Know-Who gaining power, he wanted an actually vacation for all of us to get out of England and away from all the disappearances and murders. So, we stayed with my Great-Aunt Amora and we were allowed to actually wander around and go to the village there whenever we pleased and nobody was too worried about us." Artemis recalled, finishing her chocolate frog and taking a sip of butterbeer. "So, one day in the village, I met Alex. He had a lot of trouble with English but thankfully, he was pretty fluent in Bulgarian. So, we got to talking and had a lot in common."

"I bet you guys hit it off really well then?" Sirius questioned Artemis. So far, the story didn't seem as rough as she made it out to seem the other day.

Artemis nodded. "Well, at first we did. For the first couple weeks, things were going great and I thought...I thought we'd actually stay together. Things seemed to be going great but, well, if it seems to be too good to be true, then it usually is." Artemis said as her smile disappeared and she began to frown slightly.

Sirius looked at Artemis before leaning forward. "I guess things started going bad, huh? You sure you want to talk about this with me? We can stop if you want don't fe-..." Sirius began to say before Artemis cut him off.

"No, it's fine. I need to talk about it to somebody other than Alyson." Artemis said quickly. She then nodded. "Yeah, things started to go pretty bad from there. After my 16th birthday, he started acting really weird. He always seemed really preoccupied and when I'd ask if something was wrong, he'd snap at me a lot." Artemis admitted. "I should have realized that something wasn't right but I tried not to think about it. I was so caught up in this relationship with Alex that I failed to think that relationship's weren't like that."

Sirius nodded. "It's understandable. It happens to a lot of people." He told her and then gave her a nod to go on.

Artemis took another drink of her butterbeer and sighed. "Well, then we got to July and things didn't seem to be getting better. I had actually planned to break up with Alex but he suddenly starting acting really sweet. Almost sickeningly sweet, I might add. He brought me flowers and candies and stuff and was just so..._perfect_. It was like the past month hadn't even happened. Then...one night, he decided that we should spend the night together in a meadow. I never thought anything of it and I went along with it. I was so damn _stupid_." Artemis recalled, putting her head in her hands.

Sirius watched her before moving to sit beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You weren't stupid. You were just acting like any girl your age would when her boyfriend invites her out for a night together." He comforted her.

"Yeah, well, our night wasn't just any night. It turned out to be the worst night of my entire life. When we got out there and got the tent set up, he kept acting distant again and something didn't feel right. I should have left but I didn't think much of it and...well, I'd never spent the night with a boy before, let alone one that I actually liked. So, I stayed." Artemis said, starting to feel worse the longer the story went on. "And, well, when we went to go to bed, he decided to have his way with me in the tent. After that, I was too stunned to move or to even think about leaving. I felt...disgusting. I still do from time to time..." Artemis admitted to Sirius.

Sirius looked surprised at her story. Deep down, some part of him wanted to find this 'Alex' and rip him apart. He'd never felt this protective over any girl before but it was like there was this animal inside. '_How dare he even lay a finger like that on her! A girl that was so pure deserves to be handled carefully...not devoured by some kind of monster!_' Sirius thought before looking down to see that Artemis' hand was clinging to his hand that was laying on his knee. He looked at her face and was surprised to see her crying, which only angered the animal inside of him. He had never seen Artemis cry and now, he understood why she was so bothered the other night. Even Sirius was now bothered by all of this. When did he get so protective over _Artemis_?

"Anyways, I didn't stay with him after that. I thought about it but he was so hateful in the morning and that was the worst verbal abuse I'd ever heard. I didn't speak to him again after that. I did however tell my parents and they had him arrested." Artemis explained to Sirius before shaking her head. "I had to get tested but I came out clean and not pregnant so that's the the best thing that happened for me. He, of course, went to jail and his parents haven't stopped apologizing to me since. I think they sorta liked me so they're still close to my family. As for Alex, he is never allowed near me again." Artemis told Sirius before shuddering. "I don't want him near me..." She whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks again as she clutched his hand.

Sirius looked back down to his hand before looking at her. He couldn't believe how much this girl, a girl that he had sworn to be rivals with since their 3rd year of schooling, had gone through. He never expected to be sitting there with her, listening to her story and holding her hand while she cried but there he was, doing exactly that. Sirius took his other hand and gently wiped the tears away. "Hey, don't worry about Alex. He's where he belongs and you're here. You're stronger than many girls and you're still standing." Sirius told her.

Artemis shook her head. "No, I'm weak. I'm sitting here, still crying about it. A strong girl wouldn't do that. She'd be stronger than that." She argued, tears still slipping down.

Sirius looked at her before gently moving her chin so that their eyes were meeting. "Artemis, a strong girl tells her story and isn't afraid to cry about it. A terrible thing happened to you. You're allowed to cry." He reassured her. "And that will never happen to you again. If it does, I'll be the first one there to tear him apart. I promise you that." Sirius said in all seriousness.

When Artemis heard Sirius' promise, she was a little taken aback. She always thought Sirius hated her for some reason but hearing that promise made her realize that somebody else cared. Artemis bit her lip before hugging him and giving him a small smile. "Thank you, Sirius." She told him.

With a smile, Sirius nodded. "So, uhm, since you told me all this...would you like to be friends then? Bury the hatchet and start over again?" He suggested, hoping she accepted the offer.

Artemis smiled softly. "That sounds like a really good idea, Sirius." She told him. She then cleared her throat a little and held out her hand that wasn't still holding his. "Hi, I'm Artemis Diana Barrister." She said brightly.

Sirius grinned. "And I'm Sirius Gemini Black." He stated, gently taking her hand and shaking it. "Would you like to be friends, Artemis?" He asked playfully.

Artemis smiled. "I'd love to be friends, Sirius." She told him, and chuckled. "Well, we should probably enjoy this candy we've got here and get to know each other better, since we're friends and all." Artemis said brightly.

"I'd like that." Sirius said and chuckled. "Plus, we've still got a few bottles of butterbeer so I think we'll be fine for a few hours." He told her.

And so Sirius and Artemis stayed in the Room of Requirements, talking about different experiences and learning more about one another. As they talked, their previous conversation about Alex seemed to drift away, replaced by better conversations of each person's life and future goals. Hearing the two talk, you'd never think that they used to be rivals because they talked like old friends, just reuniting. Throughout the whole time they were there, Artemis never let go of Sirius' hand and it never bothered either of them...even as their talks continued into the later hours of the night...


	6. Keep My Issues Strong

_ Hello again all! Well, here we've arrived at Chapter 6 and right now, I just want to say how thankful I am to the support staff! I was having problems earlier with logging in with my Internet Explore but it has now been fixed so I am so glad to be able to use my regular program to sign on instead of a secondary browser. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 6..._

* * *

_**Chapter 6 : Keep My Issues Strong**_

After the prank gone awry, Artemis wasn't the only one who was having issues. Alyson was still feeling unsettled after feeling the power of the Veritaserum potion. Before, she had no idea what potency it had or what it could make someone say. Now, she knew everything. Alyson had felt a lot of forces in the world but the power behind that one potion was stronger than anything she could have imagined. She regretted ever agreeing to use it on anyone, even if it was just Potter and Black.

In the evenings, when Alyson didn't have practice, she found herself sitting on the dock at the Black Lake. She liked to find some kind of peace there as she listened to the restless waves of the lake. It was one of the few places where Alyson didn't have to impress anyone. She could just be herself and accept all the little problems she had instead of hiding them. She didn't have to be smart or witty or brave. She could just be normal...or at least as close to normal as she could get. No one understood the secret that she and her sister hid. Even Professor Dumbledore couldn't make sense of it and he usually had an answer for almost everything.

Alyson sighed as she watched the sun starting to hide behind the far away mountains. As she kept her eyes on the mountains, she heard the creaking of boards coming closer to her backside. Her green eyes were shining in the yellowing light that was being cast by the setting sun. "Come to gloat some?" Alyson asked, feeling herself tense a little. She wasn't sure who was behind her but she wasn't taking her eyes off a beautiful sight just to find out.

"Not exactly." A familiar voice said as Remus sat beside her. "More like came to apologize." He told her honestly. "I didn't mean to get you caught up in all that. I wasn't sure what they were going to do." Remus admitted.

Alyson nodded as she closed her eyes a moment before reopening then. "Well, no harm done. At least not to me. You should be apologizing to Artemis more than me." She told him honestly, not looking at him. "I didn't drop any big secrets."

"I know." Remus said before shaking his head. "But I saw your face and I could tell that you were fighting from revealing a really big secret." He told Alyson honestly as he too looked at the sunset. "Believe me when I said that I didn't think that they were going to be as brutal as they were. I didn't think...I couldn't have imagined..." Remus tried to say as he attempted to string words together.

Alyson shook her head and sighed softly. "Remus, don't worry about it. You didn't know and you shouldn't beat yourself up about it." She stated, trying to get him to stop his flood of apologies. "You didn't hurt me at all and I'm glad that you stopped it before it got any worse. So, have you checked on Artemis at all?" Alyson asked him. Artemis had seemed happier in the past day or so and she wasn't sure why. Perhaps Remus had already apologized to her?

Remus shook his head. "No, Sirius went to talk to Artemis. I figured it was better because he felt so bad about it after it happened." He told Alyson honestly. "Besides, it made more sense for him to apologize to her because the way he was acting, he seemed extremely sincere."

"Yeah, he must have because she wasn't upset anymore when she came back to the dormitory the other night." Alyson told Remus and sighed softly. "She was hurt more than I was."

Remus looked at her before putting his hand on her arm. "Alyson, just because you weren't hurt 'as badly' doesn't mean anything. Obviously, you were still hurt." He said to her, trying to get her to talk to him.

Alyson looked down at his hand on her arm and then back up at the sunset before she sighed softly. She bit her lip, not sure if she could really divulge her secrets to Remus but for some reason, she always felt so comfortable when she was around him that she felt she could tell him anything. "Look, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, if I tell you then it could ruin a lot of things. It's a pretty big secret and I'm just..." Alyson began before trailing off into thought. Her eyes betrayed the worry that she had inside of herself.

Remus took his hand off her arm and then noticed how she seemed to be trying to hide something. He knew what it was like to keep a big secret. Outside of the Marauders, his family, and most the Professors, not many people knew about his and he liked to keep it that way. Remus thought a moment. "You know, I've got a secret too and if you tell me, I promise that I won't tell anyone. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Remus offered. He knew what it was like, always wanting to get a secret off one's chest.

Alyson looked at him after hearing the offer. "I guess I can trust you. Er...what's your secret first?" She asked him quietly, looking away again. She just didn't seem to want to meet his eyes for too long that day.

"Well, I'm a werewolf." Remus whispered to her softly and saw Alyson just nod. "You're not worried or even bothered?" He questioned incredulously.

Alyson shrugged as Remus looked at her in surprise. "Well, I'm not really scared of werewolves. I mean, there's no reason to be scared of something just because you don't fully understand it." She told him, looking back at him and her green eyes shone in the light of the setting sun. The golden light just made the green come out that much more. "And, well, I think it's kind of cool to be different. It's adds a sense of mystery to you." Alyson added.

Remus looked confused as he listened to her. "Wow, you're one of the few that isn't scared of me or people like me." He said before smiling a little. "So what's your big secret?" He asked her.

"Oh..." Alyson said softly as she looked away a moment and bit her lip. "Well, it's complicated. It'd be a lot easier to say that I'm a werewolf or that I'm a vampire. But unfortunately, that's just not the case." She told Remus. "I'm a different kind of half-breed. I'm what happens when a zealous healer decides to become a scientist and create something that has never existed before when somebody comes in at their most vulnerable." Alyson said, scrunching her nose in displeasure as she was very touchy on the subject. "I'm like...part phoenix. I can turn into a phoenix and my tears heal wounds. I can also create and control fire." She told Remus, shaking her head unhappily. "And it's all screwy because since there's so few like me, nobody knows what I can expect or what else is wrong with me. I'm just...a freak. An unnatural, scientifically experimented on...thing." She said, looking down at her lap.

Remus looked at Alyson with a look that was full of sympathy as he took her hand, causing her to look up at him. "If my opinion means anything, I don't think that you're a thing or a freak, Alyson. I think that you're obviously someone that is special and sometimes, it's better to have some mystery in your life. It gives you something to look forward to because it's an adventure to learn as much about yourself and this gift that you can." He told her honestly with a smile. "And don't worry. Like I said, your secret is safe with me." Remus said to her before he suddenly felt her arms around him in a hug. He gently hugged the girl back and in that hug, he could tell how glad she was that someone else could talk about being different.

Alyson smiled as she let Remus go. "Thanks, Remus. I really needed someone to tell that. It doesn't feel like such a dark cloud over my head now that somebody else knows that I'm different." She told him brightly before thinking. "Is it ever obvious that I'm different?" Alyson asked him seriously.

"Well, until you told me, I had no idea." Remus told her as he thought back. "I remember that you were a lot different when you came back when we started 3rd year but other than that, I've never thought you were any different than anyone else." He told her thoughtfully.

Alyson nodded as her eyebrows were slightly furrowed as she was thinking about what he said. "Yeah, well, it didn't happen until the summer before 3rd year. It happened while I was in the states with my family." She told him and was thinking back to when she saw herself in the mirror after they returned home from the doctor. Her hair had an auburn shine and it was like she had developed over night and gotten taller and filled out more. Alyson's mother compared it to taking a few years of puberty and condensing it into a few days.

"Ah." Remus said and thought a moment. "Wait...did it happen to...?" He began to ask and didn't know if Alyson would divulge information like that to him or not.

"If you're asking about Artemis, then yes. But don't tell her that I told you. She's like me and really sensitive about that situation." Alyson explained to Remus. "It doesn't manifest itself in her as much as it does me so without me saying something, you could never know about it."

Remus nodded at her explanation. "Okay, that kind of explains some things." He said before sighing. "Well, I dunno about you, but it's getting close to dinner time. Would you like to come?" He asked as he stood up and offered her his hand to help her up.

"Sure." Alyson said brightly and took his hand as he helped her up. She slipped her socks and shoes back on before following him back to the castle. "Uhm, Remus?"

"Yes, Alyson?"

"Thanks for sitting with me on the dock." Alyson thanked him softly. "It means a lot to have a friend that I can confide in."

"Oh...that's no problem at all." Remus responded.

The pair walked into the Great Hall together and were going to separate to their own little group seats when they noticed that Artemis was actually sitting beside Sirius. _Beside_ Sirius. Alyson instead sat across from her sister, which put her right between James and Remus. She sat there and was confused but clearly by the looks on the faces of the Marauders, besides Sirius, she wasn't the only one confused by this change in seating.

'_I think I missed something. Why the hell are we sitting with this lot? Has Artemis lost her mind...?_' Alyson thought as she took a drink from her goblet. This was definitely not adding up and it was very uncomfortable to sit between the two of them. Alyson decided to get some food on her plate and start eating to avoid feeling much more awkward.

As Alyson had started eating, James was feeling pretty uncomfortable himself. This was the closest he had ever been to Artemis in a normal setting, outside of classes and Quidditch. He could even smell her perfume, which reminded him of something that was exotic but also of something familiar...yet still forbidden. Being that close made him feel like his body temperature was starting to raise a little and he tried to ignore it by getting some food as well and taking a drink of pumpkin juice. But, unfortunately, nothing could get his thought off of her. It was maddening and he felt that if he didn't say something to her soon, he was going to explode. James sat there trying to keep all his resolution but all the hormones in him told him that if he didn't act soon, they were going to make him say something.

'_Lily...I can't forget about Lily, can I? Yeah, Lily...the girl that I love. The girl I've been trying to ask out on a date for years. That Lily..._' James thought to himself but unfortunately, his heart was aching in a different way. After minutes of battling all his thoughts internally, he came to a realization. '_I love her. I-...I love Alyson..._' James realized as he looked at her through the corner of his eye. Finally, the beast inside of him was appeased by this admission.

James felt himself starting to calm down and his temperature returning to normal. The hormones were starting to subside and he didn't feel as much of an urgent need. He took another drink of pumpkin juice and started to eat again. Whatever it was about Alyson Barrister that drove him insane, he didn't know. All he knew was that almost everything in him had attached onto her since that day over the summer and he couldn't just shake that. He was hopelessly in love with her and that fact didn't seem to be changing anytime soon.

Across from James, Sirius and Artemis were talking animatedly. Alyson and Remus could tell that there was a lot different between those two. Sure, they were supposed to be friends. But friends didn't normally sit that close together or share looks like that. It was almost as if they were together as boyfriend and girlfriend but they didn't do anything to even signal that.

Alyson and Remus looked at one another before they looked back at the pair. Something was up and it was pretty obvious. Friends didn't get that close in one day. That took a while to get that close. As the two talked, Alyson noticed that Sirius' hand was over Artemis'. She gently nudged Remus, who also looked.

"No wonder those two have been in such good moods." Remus whispered to her. "I didn't expect that so soon." He added.

"Neither did I." Alyson whispered back. "But...when they tell us, we've gotta be surprised. We can't just call them out on it or they might get upset..." Alyson began.

Suddenly, someone else noticed the two 'holding hands'. However, the said person wasn't half as subtle. That person...was James Potter.

"Mate! Why didn't you tell me that you and Artemis got together?" James said in a bright hushed tone. "That's wonderful news, Padfoot!"

Sirius looked very flustered when James was congratulating him and Artemis. He didn't intend for anyone to know yet, least of all James. But the reaction was at least better that he originally hoped. "Erm, yeah..." He began, thinking of a way out. "We're not really together. See, her hand was just where I usually put mine so I sat it on top of hers. We're just friends, Prongs. That's about it." He told his best friend, hating that he was going to lie to him but he wanted to keep it quiet just a while longer.

Artemis nodded as her and Sirius had decided to keep their relationship a secret for the moment being. She didn't mind that he was referring to her as a friend because it was a lot easier than explaining everything to their friends at the time. "Yeah, Pot-...James." She said, using his first name instead of his last name. Artemis then moved her hand off the table from under Sirius's and smiled.

Alyson cocked her eyebrow but then shrugged as she decided to let it go. She knew that Artemis would tell her when she was ready too. Alyson knew that Artemis couldn't lie to her forever and Alyson already could tell that her twin was lying. It came with the territory of being twins. Alyson looked at James a second before she started eating.

James turned a little red. "Oh, erm, sorry Padfoot. I just..." He began and shook his head. "Never mind." James muttered, feeling a little silly for thinking that Sirius would get a girlfriend without telling him.

Sirius nodded. "No harm, James." He said before glancing at Remus who was giving him a knowing look. Sirius gave him a look that said '_Later..._' before he smiled back at James. "Let's just enjoy dinner, eh?" He suggested.

Dinner was pretty quiet after that but awkward moments do that to people. Nobody wants to talk and it's sometimes better that way. After dinner, everyone went to their dormitories. None of the Marauders or the Barristers talked but nobody had much to talk about. One thing was for sure though. Remus and Alyson were steadfast in their resolve that they would figure out what was going on with Sirius and Artemis. In addition, James was sure about one thing. He would have to tell Alyson Barrister that he loved her and soon because he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it inside of himself without blurting it out in front of everyone.


	7. If This Ends Badly

_**Chapter Seven : If This Ends Badly**_

After that day, classes and practices seemed to pass James by. Every time he thought that he had a chance to talk to Alyson, she would be gone to another class or she was with her sister or even some of the other Gryffindors. Soon, September had disappeared and it was the beginning of October. James couldn't wait much longer or it would be November or even Christmas by the time he got to talk to her.

One day after Quidditch practice, James hurried to catch up to Alyson. He needed to get her alone to talk to her. So, he waited outside of the girl's locker rooms. When he saw Alyson and Artemis walking out, he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Hey, Alyson, can we talk?" James asked her and Alyson looked instantly confused and perhaps a little nervous. "It's nothing bad. I just need to talk to you..." He began before looking at Artemis. "...preferably alone."

Alyson nodded at Artemis, who was obviously not a fan of leaving her sister alone with James. She watched her leave before looking at James. "Alright, we're here alone now. You said you wanted to talk?" Alyson asked him.

James nodded and felt himself starting to get nervous. How was he supposed to talk to her while being nervous? He finally calmed himself down and nodded. "Yes, I did. You know how the Hogsmeade trip is coming up, right?" James asked and saw Alyson nod her head. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go get lunch with me in Hogsmeade. There's this new store that just opened over the summer and I was hoping that you would come with me." James said to her.

"I dunno James..." Alyson said, mulling it over. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go with him and she was a little suspicious of his actions. "Maybe you should ask Lily to go with you. I'm sure she'd enjoy that." Alyson told him, almost hoping to get out of going with him.

"But I don't want to ask Lily. I wanted to ask you to go with me." James told her, feeling a bit miffed when she mentioned Lily. It was almost common knowledge that he loved Lily but things had changed. "Come on, Aly. Just let me take you out to lunch."

Alyson bit her lip. "Alright, James. I go to lunch with you...but this better not be some kind of prank." She warned him.

"It's not, honestly. I just want to go to lunch with you and get to know you better. That's all." James told her innocently. "Just trust me for once, alright?"

"Okay, fine. But if you break that trust, don't expect a second chance, alright?" Alyson told him, being serious. "Now I've got to go to dinner. Where do you want me to meet you and when?" She asked him.

James thought about that for a moment. "Well, we can meet around noon over by Honeydukes and then head over to the new store." He told her before smiling a little. "See you then?" He asked.

Alyson nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you then." She agreed before walking towards the castle, leaving James there by himself since everyone else had left.

James stood there for a moment in the silence. "Blimey...Alyson Barrister is going on a date with me." He said to himself in disbelief before he started towards the castle. A sense of shock was going through him. James headed to dinner, still having trouble grasping what just happened. He was sort of out of it as he sat down with the other Marauders. James then noticed that Alyson and Artemis weren't at the table which surprised him but he pushed it out of his mind. He was on cloud nine.

Sirius looked at James across the table and noticed how out of it he seemed to be. "Hey Prongs, what's gotten into you?" He asked his best mate. It seemed that lately they hadn't spoken as much as they used to.

James smiled at Sirius. "She said yes. And...I'm going on a date with her. It's wonderful!" James said, being very ambiguous. "I couldn't be happier..."

Sirius smiled. "So you're going on a date with Lily? It's about time!" He said brightly and smiled. "I told you that eventually she'd say yes." He told him.

"Lily? Who said that I asked Lily out?" James asked, looking confused. "Padfoot, I didn't ask Lily out..."

"Then who did you ask out?" Sirius questioned, more confused than ever.

"I asked Alyson out. Or, rather I asked her to have lunch with me which is close enough to a date." James started and looked at the shocked expression on Sirius's face. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"Prongs...I never knew that you even liked Alyson!" Sirius stated, still surprised by this development. "I thought you still liked Lily. You could have at least told me, ya know."

James took a bite of food before answering Sirius. "Look, I didn't realize that I liked her until not long ago and I didn't want to tell you and make it awkward." James told him honestly, taking a drink of water from his goblet.

"Well, had you told me, I could have told you that she has feelings for you too, mate." Sirius revealed to James, causing James to spray water across the table. "Bugger, James, I thought you already knew that. Artemis told me that Alyson has had feelings for you since last year." Sirius admitted, shaking his head.

"So, let me get this straight. You already knew?" James asked Sirius, who nodded. "Did anyone else know?" He questioned.

Remus was wiping his mouth when he sighed. "I had my suspicions but she never told me if she liked you or not." He told James honestly. "Alyson's not exactly the most public person when it comes to feelings, you know."

James nodded as he was thinking. This put everything in a whole new perspective and he wasn't sure how his lunch would go with Alyson now. James got a smile, however, as he thought. "I've got a really good chance though, right guys?" He asked his friends. "She already likes me."

Sirius grinned. "That's the spirit, Prongs. And the fact that you're having lunch is even better." He told his best friend brightly.

James nodded. "Cool. So, what did all of you do today?" He asked them. The conversation began buzzing brightly as everyone began talking about what they'd done after classes and such.

* * *

On Saturday, third year students and up all headed to the village of Hogsmeade. As noon approached, James waited for Alyson outside of Honeydukes. He had a bag of sweets from the store in his hand and he kept checking the time. James was sort of nervous because he definitely didn't want to mess this up. He was dressed casually, wearing a nice red shirt that showed how fit he was and dark colored jeans.

Alyson emerged from Honeydukes, her messenger bag obviously carrying the different candies and sweets that she had bought from the store. She was wearing a green button-up shirt that brought out her eyes and a pair of jeans that hugged her hips well. James smiled as she walked towards him and he stood up from leaning against the building.

"It's good to see you, Alyson. You look fantastic, by the way. You ready for lunch?" He asked her kindly. James really hoped that she liked this new little shop.

Alyson nodded with a soft, sweet smile. "Of course." She told him and then looked at him questioningly. "So, where are we going?" She asked him.

James smiled as he led her towards a small cafe. "It's called 'Astrid's Coffee Shoppe' and I thought that I'd bring you here since they just opened and all." He said as they walked down the street towards it. "Patrick Astrid's parents own it and he told me about it over the summer so I figured we'd come and see how it was. Besides, the food is supposed to be amazing." James pointed out.

"I hope you're right." Alyson told him as they finally arrived and he opened the door for her. James led her to a table towards the right side of the store. There wasn't anyone there yet but most people didn't go looking for lunch until around 1 or so.

After they sat down, Patrick came from behind the counter and gave them menus. "James! It's great to see you here." He told him with a smile before looking at Alyson. "It's good to see you as well, Alyson. So, how can I help you guys? You wanna get some drinks and then take some more time to decide on food?" Patrick suggested.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. I'll have a butterbeer, if you don't mind." James said, looking over the menu.

"And I'll just have a lemonade." Alyson told Patrick as she also looked over the menu.

After Patrick nodded and left, James smiled as he looked over the menu at Alyson. "You know, sometimes I am still amazed by you after all these years." He told her with a small chuckle.

Alyson looked at James and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?" She questioned him.

"Well, I've known you since we were little. And every time I thought I had you figured out, you changed something. Like just now. I thought you would try one of the specialty coffee drinks but you ordered lemonade." James said in a surprised tone. "Or there are times that I see you at the small ice cream store in our hometown and you rarely come out with the same flavor you had before unless you're sad or something is bothering you. You're always changing."

As she turned red, Alyson had never known someone that payed so much attention to her life. However, what James said was something that she knew to be true. Alyson changed all the time but she actually did it on purpose because she wasn't one to be caught up in a pattern that someone else could learn. It usually kept guys away. "Wow, I've never known someone to pay that much attention." Alyson admitted to hm. "I'm flattered."

James chuckled. "Like I said, we practically grew up together. It's hard not to pay attention to that." He told her honestly and looked back at his menu.

Patrick finally returned with their drinks. "So, what can I get you two to eat? Our special soup today is our lobster bisque, made fresh every day." He suggested to them with a small smile. "Or, our other special is our spaghetti with the larger Italian-style meatballs."

James nodded. "Well, I'll have the spaghetti, Patrick. It sounds pretty good." He said, handing his menu to him.

"I'll also have the spaghetti." Alyson agreed before handing her menu back to Patrick, who took their orders to the back. She took a sip of her lemonade before looking at James, deep in thought.

James stared back at her before thinking. "So, if we're going to sit here for a bit waiting, we might as well get to know one another." He said to Alyson. "So, do you prefer me to call you Alyson or Aly?" He asked.

"Well, I like being called Aly, actually. But most people call me Alyson so it's whatever you want to call me, I guess." Alyson told James. She then thought a moment. "Do you like to travel?" She asked him.

"Well, I guess it depends who I'm with." James told her honestly. "My parents are older so they don't travel much. What about you? Do you like traveling?"

Alyson smiled a little. "I actually love to travel. But, you must understand that most of my family lives in Bulgaria or Scotland." She admitted to James sheepishly. "So, we take yearly trips to go see them because Dad believes in keeping close ties with the family in case something were to ever happen." She told him honestly.

"So, wait. Does that mean that you can speak Bulgarian then?" James questioned. "Because every year that I try listening to the Bulgarian National's Quidditch game, I can't understand anything they say so I turn to a different game." He admitted.

Alyson giggled softly. "I have to or I could never talk to my cousins." She told James honestly. "I've been speaking Bulgarian fluently since I was about 4. When I'm at home and we don't have visitors, we speak it instead of English because it just feels more natural to us." Alyson then thought a moment. "So, why'd you pass up being Quidditch captain anyways?" She asked him curiously. Alyson hadn't been public about it but she had actually gotten the title and the captain's badge, which she wore very subtly on her robes where her hood attached at the front.

James looked at Alyson. "Well, it's kind of complicated." He told her and sighed softly. "I just wanted to make sure that the team was taken care of and being Head Boy made that a lot harder. So, I decided to pass it on to someone who had more time to think of the best time for the team so I suggested that McGonagall give it to you. It made sense since you've always been so protective of the team and they trust your judgment because you've always had their best interests at heart, like I did." He told her honestly. "Do you like being captain, Aly?" James asked.

"I don't dislike it." Alyson admitted to James. "I never realized how hard it was to be the captain and I can see why you gave it to me. It's hard sometimes to make decisions but I've gotten better at it, I think. I'm glad that I have this opportunity though and I'll make sure not to let you down or anything." She told him before taking another drink of lemonade.

James gently reached across the table and put his hand over hers, causing her to look up at him. "Aly, you couldn't disappoint me. That's why I picked you." He told her honestly and got a small smile. "You remember the time that I got sick with pneumonia when Sirius and I had that stupid dare last year about who could stay in the Black Lake longer in February?" James asked her.

"How could I forget? I remember visiting you in the hospital wing the day before and you told me that it was my job to take care of the team during the game against Hufflepuff." Alyson said with a small chuckle. "I was so scared that I was going to mess it up."

"But you didn't. I remember your face after the game when I met you right afterward. Madame Pomfrey let me out right before the game but I still wasn't allowed to play so I watched and I saw how much you had grown since you joined the team when I did during our second year. I'll never forget how big you smiled when Sirius and I carried you back to the commons for the party we had that night." James recalled and chuckled. "Your eyes were bright as stars."

Alyson chuckled as she remembered that night and it was probably one of the proudest moments she ever had. Her cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink. "That was probably the best night that I ever had, I think." She said honestly.

Before James could reply, Patrick brought them their food and sat in down in front of them. "Alright, if you guys need anything else, I'll just be over at the bar counter." He told them before walking back over.

James grinned at Alyson before taking a bite of his food. "Wow, this is pretty great." He said honestly. "Best I've had in a long time."

"That's cause it's authentic. I've been to Italy a couple times and this is as close as you'll get without going there and going to somebody's house." Alyson pointed out to him and smiled as she took another bite. "This was a great idea, James. I love it." She told him.

James grinned in triumph and the two ate silently. After finishing, James quickly walked over and paid Patrick before Alyson could even think about it, plus paid him a little extra. He returned to the table and took a drink of his juice as Alyson finished.

Alyson blushed softly. "You didn't have to do that..." She told him softly.

"It's fine, Aly. Besides, I offered to take you out to lunch, which means paying for you to enjoy yourself." James told her honestly. "So, anywhere else you'd like to go?"

Alyson thought before checking the time. "Not that I can think of. But, if you want, we can walk around Hogsmeade a while and just waste time wandering." She suggested to James.

James nodded. "I think I'd like that. Let's go." He told her and the two left and began walking around the village, continuing to talk and just enjoy the company of the other, going into shops every now and then so they could use up more time. Finally, evening arrived and they took the last carriage back to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, it decided to start raining as they were getting out so the pair ran to the castle to keep from getting soaked but it happened anyways. The pair continued to talk until they got into the common room, which was empty.

"Wow, James...I had a great time." Alyson told him honestly with a smile. "I don't think that I've laughed that much in a while or had such good food." She said happily, her hair sticking to her face from where it was wet.

"Yeah, I had a great time too." James said after using a spell to get the water off his glasses. He looked at her and her face was just glowing with happiness and he saw that brightness in her eyes that he'd mention earlier and it made her just look so happy. "So, Aly, this wasn't a disaster then?" He asked.

Alyson smiled. "A disaster? Far from it!" She said brightly. "It's been a long time since I last had so much fun with another person."

James nodded as he thought about what he would say next. "So, if I were to ask you on a second date, you wouldn't be opposed to the idea?" He asked her softly.

It was obvious that James had surprised her as Alyson almost looked dumbstruck. It was like a dream come true. "James, are you serious?" She asked him. "And no, I wouldn't turn it down. Not after a date like that. Does this mean...?" She began to ask but the rest of the question got caught in her throat.

"It means that I'm asking you if you'd like to be my girlfriend, Aly." James said to her, stepping closer to her and gently brushing her hair out of her face. "If you want to be, that is."

Alyson's eyes got a little wide and she smiled. "I'd love to, James. More than anything in the world." She told him, getting a little flustered as they stood there together in front of the fireplace.

A smile spread over his face before James leaned down and kissed Alyson softly. They stayed like this for a minute before he pulled away and looked into her eyes. Alyson's eyes were different from Lily's though they both had green eyes. Alyson's eyes were green like the forest but they hid her softer personality behind a strong exterior. '_I could almost look into those eyes forever..._' James thought for a moment before gently rubbing his thumb over Alyson's cheek.

Alyson smiled. That was her first kiss and she could definitely get used to that. She then bit back a yawn but James gave her a knowing smile. "What's that for?" She asked him with a playful smile.

James grinned. "Someone is sleepy." He said softly with a caring tone to his voice. "You should probably go get some rest." James told her and kissed her again, only this one was a goodnight-type kiss. "We can spend tomorrow together, if you want." James told her.

Nodding, Alyson yawned again. "Alright. That sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She said, giving him a gentle peck on the lips before turning to go up the stairs.

"Aly?" James said, causing her to stop and turn around. "I just wanted to say that...I love you." He told her.

Those three words melted Alyson's heart when she heard them and she smiled. "I love you too, James." She said before retreating up the stairs, her heart beating like mad.

James smiled as he went to his room and laid down on his bed, still fully clothed. He stared at the ceiling before sighing in contentment. Things were finally going right for once. Deep in the back of his head though, he knew that those three words he said carried a lot of weight. '_If things end badly..._' He thought but then shook the thought away. He wouldn't give up on this so easily.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Just to be clear, Astrid's Coffee Shop and Patrick Astrid are solely my own added ideas. There will probably be additional OC and Original places added so that's just a heads up. I just want to iterate that this is my fanfiction so I will probably go off cannon for a while but I promise to deliver you the best story that I can. Remember to review as I do like feedback on the story so far. Thanks for reading so far._


	8. Stolen Life

_**Chapter Eight : Stolen Life**_

* * *

Things were going pretty well for the most part in Gryffindor tower. Alyson and James were doing well and had made it through a month together. Artemis and Sirius finally came out about their relationship and they were obviously very happy about it. The two had decided to go visit Artemis's parents the week before so that Sirius could meet them. Artemis, Alyson, James, and Sirius were all talking about the visit together in James and Sirius's room.

"When we started to talk, her dad was really defensive but after a several questions, he started to loosen up and like me more." Sirius told them honestly and smiled at Artemis. "I'll say one thing. Your dad is pretty scary when he's protective." He said and grinned. "I think he likes me."

Artemis nodded with a bright smile. "Of course he does, Sirius. You didn't really give him a reason to dislike you or anything." She said before she frowned a little. "I'm just more worried about his health. He's been getting sick a lot recently, since all the Death Eater raids started getting worse. I guess it doesn't help that he's busy with the Order as well. He doesn't get a lot of sleep anymore, according to Mum. Of course, she's in the same boat but she's used to it from St Mungo's." Artemis pointed out and looked at Alyson. "Have you been home recently?" She asked.

Alyson nodded. "Yeah, Professor Dumbledore let me go home last Sunday, the day after you guys went. Dad was so happy about you and Sirius." She told Artemis honestly. "He seemed worried though. I don't know why. But besides that, he was planning to go to Bulgaria and meet with Aunt Amora and some of the cousins. They were going to talk about the estate in France and about the war effort here since a lot of the family had ties to England and Hogwarts. I think he's hoping to get some more help for the Order but it's hard to tell, you know." Alyson explained.

"Well, they're more than likely to help family if we're the ones to ask, I suppose." Artemis agreed with a nod. "Didn't Mum already go to Scotland to see our family up there? I know that a lot of families are trying to reach out for more help with the situation." She added.

"Yeah. They decided to let Mum have control of their houses down in Somerset and Devon. They've got a load of houses in the country and Mum said that Dumbledore was going to fortify them in case any of the other families in the Order needed them. The family gave their word to help in the war if it came down to any big battles but in the meantime, they'll keep the Scotland area safe from Death Eater influence. Mum's side has a lot of influence because of ancestry." Alyson said honestly and sighed as she leaned back against James. "This is a big mess, isn't it?"

James nodded, putting his arms around her. "It is but your parents are more than capable of taking care of themselves, I think. Even with your dad being sick, your mother is a magnificent healer and a talented duelist, the way she talks. Don't worry yourself so much." James reassured her with a small smile. "Besides, with us in the Order, we've got a lot to worry about as is. More than a lot of people have to worry themselves about." James said, gently kissing her on the cheek.

Sirius nodded. "James is right, after all. This war is only going to get worse so we've all got to stay strong and keep prepared in case they decide to come here and try anything. I highly doubt that because You-Know-Who has always been afraid of Dumbledore so we're safest when we're here." He said, pulling Artemis close to him as he leaned his head on her shoulder. "Granted, we'll be leaving at the end of the year and all but I'm sure we'll be ready to handle it."

Artemis agreed as she listened to both James and Sirius's points. "Yeah, you guys are right. Besides, I've got healer school to worry about when we leave so I'll be busy. I'm sure you guys have plans too, don't you?" Artemis asked the group.

James shrugged. "Well, I was planning on just doing work for the Order until You-Know-Who was gone and then I was going to go through the Auror Academy and get on as an Auror. I'm sure they'll be busy after whatever happens because I'm sure that not all the Death Eaters will fall with him." James admitted

Alyson nodded. "That's quite noble of you, James. I'm either going straight to the Auror academy or to professional Quidditch. I'm not sure which yet, it just depends if I get recruited. But after that is over, I may go be an Auror for a bit. I feel that I'd be better at teaching..." Alyson admitted.

Artemis snorted with snickers following it. "Alyson, I don't think that you're really a teacher type..." She told her. Artemis then received a chilling glare from her sister and held up her hands in slight defeat. "Not that you won't make a good one or anything. I just don't know about you spending all your time trapped indoors. That's all." She pointed out innocently.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, if it is something you end up wanting, then it's your choice. I think that Alyson will make a good teacher, it just depends on what she teaches and when she comes back." He said honestly.

James smiled as he hugged Alyson close. "If it means anything, I think you'd make a fantastic teacher." He told her softly. He then sighed as he heard it start to pour the rain. "Bugger, doesn't look like we'll be doing any astronomy tonight, does it?" He said and shrugged. "At least it's a Friday evening and we've got no plans." James pointed out.

Artemis giggled. "It's a scary thought when the four of us are together with nothing to do." She admitted with a smile before looking at Sirius. "I think Sirius and I might just go walk the castle for a bit and try to get into some trouble. Perhaps prank Snape...we haven't done that in a while, have we?" Artemis asked, getting up and taking Sirius's hand.

Sirius was a little reluctant but Artemis gave him a coy smile and he grinned. "Yeah, we'll be back later. Take care and don't get into too much trouble." Sirius told them with a grin as they left.

Alyson and James sat there together a little awkwardly. Without the conversation, they didn't have to say much to one another to be understood. After listening to the rain fall a bit, James grinned a little.

"So, Alyson...anything you want to do?" He asked her. "I know that you usually like to play in the rain and all but it's pretty cold outside and it's probably going to change to snow later." James said, knowing her all too well.

Alyson shrugged as she turned to sit facing James. They were still dressed in their school uniforms because they'd all come up there after class. "I'm really not sure. It's been an oddly quiet day." Alyson said honestly as she sat in the middle of the bed.

James grinned as he was towards the bottom of the bed. "You know, since everyone else has left...we're kind of up here alone." James told her honestly as he gently touched her face. "We could always just mess around a little? You know...not have sex or anything. Just make-out, that's all."

Alyson bit her lip gently. "James, I dunno. I don't want us to get too carried away or anything." She told him honestly. "Right now, I can't really afford to get, you know..._pregnant_." Alyson added with a strong whisper on the word 'pregnant'.

James nodded as he gently took her hands and kissed the tops of them. "I know that, Aly. I _know_ that." He told her softly as he flicked his wand and the door was closed and locked. "I just thought that we could enjoy some alone time while Sirius and Artemis were gone. Not that we don't get any alone time or anything." James added hastily. "I just wanted it to just be us for a little while and that we could enjoy our time together. The whole world's falling to shit around us, Aly. We don't know what's going to happen when we get out there so I think we should just do our best to enjoy what time we do have here together." James told Alyson honestly as he looked at her. "What do ya say?" James asked.

Alyson sat there with James as she thought about it. She trusted him and she got a soft smile as she knew that he wouldn't go further than what she said. "Fine. Snogging is acceptable but if you go any further than that, I will hex you and go back to my room." Alyson warned James. "That's my limit."

James nodded. "Okay, I'll respect that." He told her honestly before smiling as he had her lie down as he lay beside her. And there, they began a snogging session that only ended when Remus came in accidentally.

Remus opened the door to see two of his friends snogging like mad and he turned red. "Erm...I'll just get my book and be going." Remus said. He got his book and quickly left, refusing to look at either of them.

Alyson blushed after Remus left and looked at James. "That was a little embarrassing." She admitted to him as she snuggled closer. "I wonder when Artemis and Sirius will be back." Alyson wondered aloud.

"I dunno." James said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sure they're fine, Aly." He stated before feeling her arms. "Merlin, you're cold. I figured after that, you'd be warm. Why didn't you say something, I would've pulled some blankets up." James told her before pulling up the blankets and pulling her closer.

"Oh." Alyson said, feeling her own arms. She didn't hardly ever get cold because usually she was warm. Alyson felt a little worried because usually her own outward temperature was a sign that something wasn't right. She snuggled up to his chest and felt herself getting a little warmer. Before she could say anything else, Sirius and Artemis burst in, carrying a letter. Alyson sat straight up as they walked in.

Artemis was holding the letter and she was obviously upset, tears dripping down her cheeks. She couldn't say anything through her tears. Sirius gently took the letter from Artemis's hands and handed it to Alyson before returning to Artemis and sitting her on his bed.

"Artemis just got that letter." Sirius told Alyson. "She's pretty upset so I figured that we should hand it to you. She's too bothered to talk and I understand why. Please, just read the letter." He told her as he sat and held Artemis close as she cried.

Alyson opened the letter and it read as follows :

* * *

'_To Diana and Ines, _

_I regret to have to write to you tonight with such dreadful news. My hand shakes as I write this so bear with my scrawl. It has been a hard evening._

_Your father was found at our safe house in the forests outside of Surrey, killed by Death Eaters, earlier this afternoon. I went to go check on him because he hasn't been feeling well and I noticed the Dark Mark. Obviously, I called one of your father's friends in the Auror office and had them check the house with me. Apparently, the spells had worn down and a group of them were in the area when they found the house and attacked your father._

_According to Xavier, the auror, he fought bravely but the killing curse was his downfall. After we recovered his body, we recast the spells on the safe house and on our house at home, adding the Fidelius Charm, which I have taken it upon myself to be the secret keeper. I won't explain more outside of that until you two are home for the services on Saturday. I will end my letter here because I've more matters to discuss with you both when you are home._

_All my love to both of you,  
__Mum_

_P.S – Be very careful and don't let your guard down. From a note left by a Death Eater, our family isn't very safe because of our involvement with the Order. They know. Please, don't do anything stupid, girls._'

* * *

Alyson stared at the letter in shock as the full force of the letter coursed through her body. Her father, the person in her life that she believed could do anything, was _dead_ and she would never see him again. Alyson couldn't fully grasp the concept and she didn't know what to say.

James had read over her shoulder and couldn't believe that this had happened. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her body shaking ever so slightly. James moved around her and pulled her close. "Alyson, just let it out, sweetie. If you don't, it's going to hurt more later." James told her softly and he felt her clutching onto her. "Just cry, babe. Just cry."

Finally, Alyson started crying into his shoulder. Her father was her hero and now she had to learn how to live without him. It wasn't fair and it was too early. She shouldn't lose her father until she had kids and she found herself losing more people everyday.

James and Sirius spent most the rest of their evening trying to console the girls. It'd been a hard night on everyone and now, they had a lot more to be worried about. It was getting worse out there but none of them could imagine how hard it was going to get. It was only the beginning and there were too many stolen lives to account for already.

As night came, Alyson and Artemis had fallen asleep on the boys' beds. James and Sirius were on the other side of the room talking quietly to one another as they watched the girls sleep.

"I'm worried about them. Do you really think that nothing will happen to them?" Sirius asked James quietly.

James nodded. "Padfoot, they're under Dumbledore. Besides, I doubt You-Know-Who will have any student Death Eaters do anything to them because it would reveal that he's getting too strong and it could put his 'operatives' in danger. That's why Dumbledore doesn't want us doing any Order work yet." He pointed out to Sirius. "I say we just watch our backs and watch out for the girls."

Sirius nodded. "Well, sounds like that's all we can do. I mean, we really can't help them get the people that did it so being here for them is the best that we _can_ do." He told James. "I just can't help but worry, Prongs. I mean, the Blacks and Malfoys are here and we all know that Snivellus is more than likely in with them too. It's getting dangerous."

Sighing as he looked at the girls, James shook his head. "The best thing we can do for them right now is be here. We can protect them and keep them safe. And most of all, we need to love them because they're hurt." James told Sirius and then yawned quietly. "In the meantime, we might as well share the bed with them so we can get some shut-eye. I doubt any evil psycho is coming up there." He said to Sirius and the two got into bed with their girlfriends, only wanting to hold them close and see them safe. It was like safety was compromised now. Stupid Death Eaters.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Sorry for the short chapter! This chapter was too important to just drag out and hopefully chapter nine will get me back on track. I hope you guys still found some like in a chapter with more sad than happy. Remember to review (and sorry for asking so much but reviews are a way for authors to improve)._


	9. Sweetheart of the Sun

_**Chapter Nine : Sweetheart of the Sun**_

* * *

Christmas break had finally arrived and a lot of students headed home for the holidays. Well, except the Marauders and the twins. Alyson and Artemis's mother had decided that they needed to stay at school and stay safe with all the Death Eater activity going on but she promised that she'd send them both loads of presents. The Marauders decided to stay because of the twins staying, to keep them company for Christmas.

With most other people gone, it was so freeing for them all to be able to spend time together without people giving them strange looks. The group had decided that for the first day of break, they would go out and have an afternoon snow fight since it had finally snowed a decent amount.

Alyson was giggling as she ran outside into the snow, which was knee deep. She looked back at the others with a big smile, throwing some of the loose top snow over her head for a "snowing" effect. "Come on, guys. It's wonderful." She said brightly, twirling in the snow.

Artemis just raised her eyebrow at her sister before grinning and pouncing on the other girl, causing the pair to fall into the snow with a soft thump sound. James and the other Marauders couldn't contain their snickers for long as they watched the two girls. Artemis chuckled as they girls got up, snow caught in their hair.

Sirius grinned as he looked at the other Marauders before throwing a snowball at Artemis, which hit her in the stomach. "Ha, gotcha!" Sirius declared loudly.

Artemis looked at the snow before grinning. As Sirius laughed, she threw a snowball at him and it hit him in the chest. The snowball fight proceeded as the group engaged in the battle. After they were all soaked by the melted snow as the sun was going down, they returned inside and went to the Great Hall in hopes of getting warm. It was now dinnertime and the group walked to the Gryffindor table after changing into other dry clothes upstairs.

Artemis was talking with Sirius in a hushed tone. "Do you think they'll notice?" She whispered to him softly.

Sirius shook his head. "No. It's not very detectable." He said, taking a drink from his own goblet. He also got some food and looked at her with a look that said, '_It'll be okay._'

Artemis nodded subtly as she got some food onto her plate and began to eat. She was quiet as she enjoyed dinner. Tonight was going to be intense.

Alyson smiled as she was talking to James and drinking her juice. They were talking about Alyson's father and Alyson wasn't as sad as she had been about it. She was eating a little at a time so they could talk.

James smiled as they talked. He noticed how happy she was when she was talking about her father and it made him happy. James gently put his hand over hers as she kept talking. "Well, I'm glad that you're feeling better enough about this to talk about him." James told her sweetly.

At James's comment, Alyson's face lit up and she blushed a little. "Only because of you." She said softly and hugged James. "You're the best."

When she hugged him, James felt like everything in his world was just as it should be. He hugged her back before looking at her. "Only because you seem me that way." James told her softly before giving her a sweet peck on the lips and smiling. "Let's eat, though. I'm sure you need some food in you, you silly girl." James teased.

Alyson giggled as she nodded and got some food on her plate. When she was around James, it was like all the bad things in the world just vanished. Everything was wonderful and there wasn't a war on their doorstep. It was just them and the happiness that enveloped the world at peacetime.

After dinner, the group of them went up to Gryffindor tower and settled into the common room. Alyson decided to play a very intense game of wizard's chess with Remus, something that they rarely had time for. James, Artemis, and Sirius were sitting around the fireplace, talking about the makeup of the next year's teams so far.

"I'm quite sure that Ireland will probably make it to the finals but I'm not sure if they're up to beating the England national team this year. Ireland looks fierce but that keeper of England's is unmatched." James told them honestly. He loved Quidditch and kept up with it all the time.

Artemis shook her head. "I doubt it. Bulgaria has that amazing seeker of theirs. I think it'll be them and probably the Stonewall Stormers. Now, they look pretty good and I'm sure it'll be a great match." Artemis said brightly. "Either the Stormers or Ireland will be there but I know that Bulgaria will definitely make it with a great seeker and some good beaters."

James chortled softly. "Sure, I'll believe it when I see it." He told her honestly and looked up at Remus and Alyson. "How's the game going?" He asked.

Alyson's eyebrow was furrowed in deep thought as she ordered one of her pieces to move. "It's going pretty well. We're about tied, I think. Right, Remus?" She asked him.

Remus nodded as he had a piece take one of her few remaining pawns. "Yeah, for the most part." He stated.

Alyson grinned as she ordered a piece forward. "Checkmate, Remus." She said brightly.

Remus looked at the board in disbelief. "Unbelievable." He stated, shaking his head. "That was a brilliant game." He complimented Alyson.

"Thank you." Alyson said softly as she then yawned. "Wow, I'm quite exhausted." She said sleepily. "I think I'll be heading up to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Alyson said, heading up the stairs.

James nodded in agreement. "I'm also very tired." He said, suppressing a yawn. "Night guys." He said, walking towards his dorm.

Sirius, Artemis, and Remus all shared looks before they split up to head upstairs. Sirius and Remus waited until James was asleep before they prepared for Artemis to bring Alyson over. Soon enough, Artemis was in the doorway, carrying a slumbering Alyson. She laid her down on Remus's bed and sighed.

"How much longer?" Artemis asked Remus curiously.

Remus shook his head. "Not long. The dream viewer between them will glow lavender when their dreams have connected and two of us can go in, which should probably be you two." He stated. The dream viewer was similar to a pensieve except that it only contained and stored dreams and if the right potion was used, it could connect dreams and allow someone else to view them, in case their were dreams of visions. "I'll stay outside, just in case something were to go wrong. The potions are doing their work so I'm not worried. " Remus said reassuringly.

Sirius nodded as he saw the dream viewer surface turn lavender. "Looks like that's our sign. Well, time to see what hell we raise in the future." He said and laughed. Artemis grinned a little and they took hands before they felt themselves tipped into the basin. Soon, they found themselves on the ground and were getting up as they recognized the scenery vaguely.

"This is odd." Artemis said softly. "You've never been here but this is my family home in France, the outskirts of Paris to be exact. The one Father was discussing with our family about the ownership of." She said as they walked closer to the house, which was a large manor. It was actually larger than Malfoy Manor. She looked around the lawns to see no one outside but she looked at Sirius. "I haven't been here for a few years now but obviously someone is residing here, I believe." She said softly.

As the pair passed through the doors, they realized that they were obviously just observers in this dream. The pair looked around the great room of the manor, hoping to find a reason why they had come there.

"Hm, seems like someone is just dreaming of the manor. Perhaps we came too early?" Sirius suggested before seeing a familiar man walk through the front doors. "Or perhaps not. That looks like James." He said to Artemis.

"Alyson!" The man said with a small smile. He was obviously an older James and he looked like he was a little older than he really was. "Alyson! Where are you?" James called again.

Alyson walked to the railing of the upstairs hallway and chuckled softly. "I'm right here, silly." She said as two small children waddled behind her, one of them falling quite clumsily. Alyson chuckled softly as she picked the pair up. "They are starting to walk now. Ethan's not very good at it but Ines has gotten very good." She pointed out and walked down the stairs to James. "They're growing up so fast." Alyson said softly.

James nodded as he took the girl, who was apparently Ines. "Yeah, she's getting strong like her old man." He joked as he smiled at the little child. Strangely, Ines looked very similar to James while Ethan appeared to have inherited a lot from Alyson's but oddly possessed many of James's facial features. "But I'm sure that he'll get better at it. He's persistent, like you." James teased as he looked at the pair.

Artemis and Sirius were very confused by this meeting. None of this made sense. James hadn't even proposed to Alyson, let alone the two talk about having children. But everything came together for a reason. They looked at one another and then back at the scene they were witnessing.

James smiled as his kissed the children's heads. "I am glad that you decided to move out here. It's so much safer for the kids and with the house-elves, they're so well taken care of." He commented before frowning a little. "You-Know-Who is still on the move in England. We've gone into hiding but we're worried." He told Alyson honestly and shook his head. "I'm just glad you're already here and hiding." He said, gently caressing her hair. James then looked a little sad before leaning in to kiss her softly. "Alyson, I'm sorry for getting you involved in all this. I know you don't like it but it means so much." James said to her after pulling away.

Alyson blushed before giving him an equally sad smile. "I know, James. But, it's okay. I just want to help and if that's how you want me to help, then I'll be more than happy to." She told him as she put her arm around him. "I'm just worried about you. I don't know if I can handle losing you."

James gave her an encouraging smile. "You can. I know you. If anything happens, you'll be the strong one. I'm sure of it." He told her before looking down. "But, let's forget about all that. I just want to spend time with you guys like a family. Right now, family's the most important thing above all others." He told her.

Alyson nodded with a sweet smile. "We'll put it away from our minds for now." She told him before looking at Ethan, who was reaching towards James. "Let's go in the backyard. They love to play in the yard already." She said and the pair walked towards the back doors.

Suddenly, the dream swirled around them and changed. They found themselves on top of a high hill. Artemis recognized their area because she could see Godric's Hollow and she could also spot her own home across the hills.

"This vision just keeps getting stranger." Sirius commented before nudging Artemis. Artemis looked over to see a girl of about 16 or so, standing in the waist high wheat of the field that she was standing in. Her eyes were fixed into the distance, possibly even towards the Barrister home, which bothered Artemis a little.

The young girl had black hair and eyes that were hazel with flecks of gold in them. She was also wearing square-shaped glasses and her hair was pulled back with a royal blue ribbon yet many of her tresses had fallen around her face, blowing in the mountain breeze. The girl wore a pair of jean shorts and a golden yellow t-shirt. The girl appeared to be almost painted there, like some kind of sweetheart in the lush meadow under the early evening sun.

Artemis walked to in front of the girl, who looked onward and through Artemis. "She looks like James but there's something familiar about her." She said as she inspected the girl a little more. "I think she might be that Ines that Alyson was holding earlier. But...where's Alyson?" Artemis said, a bit confused. "Or James for that matter." She stated, walking back to Sirius and observing the girl.

A boy trekked up a path. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, much like Alyson and Artemis's mother had. He was taller and quite strong-looking but he held James's facial features. He looked at the girl. "I've already checked the old family house. It _looks_ like someone lives there but I didn't see anyone inside." He said and shook his head. "I don't get why we're here. What are you looking for?" He asked her.

The girl, now recognized as Ines, shook her head softly. "That's almost impossible, Ethan. I was sure that after what some of the other wizards said in town that we'd find someone." She said and then sighed. "I went to Dad's old place and all I managed to find was his old journal in the basement. Place looks like shit but after what happened, I don't doubt it. Felt like I was being watched the whole bloody time but it's whatever." Ines said, holding up a journal.

Ethan nodded and looked over the village. "Well, there isn't much left for us to search out. We'd be better off looking in that journal than searching the house again." Ethan stated, looking at his sister understandingly. "Don't worry, Ines. I'm sure we'll figure this out somehow." He said, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Have some hope."

Ines looked up at Ethan and gave him a small smile. "You're always trying to put some light in even the darkest of our situations." She told him and nodded. "You're right. We'll be alright even if none of this goes right." She told him and leaned her head on her brother's shoulder. "Thanks, Ethan." Ines said.

Ethan nodded. "It's no problem. What's a twin for, anyways?" He said with a small chuckle and the two turned away from the village before hailing the Knight Bus. The scene suddenly disappeared and the two were pushed out of the dream viewer.

Artemis stood there, still trying to process what she had seen as she looked at Sirius. "Something's wrong with that future. I don't understand what just happened." She said before looking at Remus. "Can you go a moment? I need to talk to Sirius, alone." She said and Remus nodded before heading to the common room.

Sirius looked at Artemis. "Dear, I don't know any answers any more than you do." He told her honestly. "If I knew, I'd have said something already." He told her and began thinking. "I wish I had answers but none of that made sense."

Artemis sat on Sirius's bed in thought. "Well, those two children are obviously there. I just don't understand everything else." She said, looking at the two. "I mean, they weren't married and it seemed that James was just visiting." Artemis said thoughtfully.

"Maybe things didn't work out before they had the twins?" Sirius suggested as he leaned against his wardrobe. "But, you are right that a lot of it didn't seem to make a lot of sense. It especially doesn't make sense that the twins were wandering on their own. They couldn't have been much older than 16." He pointed out.

Artemis nodded and then sighed. "It's hard to tell what it all meant. It felt like we only got half the facts that we needed but we may never know. Besides, it'll take another two months to brew anymore, you know that." She stated, feeling a little defeated. "It's too long."

"I understand where you're worried but I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe the visions overshot a lot of it and left things out." Sirius told her before looking at James and Alyson. "If they have more dreams, they'll be in the viewer so we don't need to worry ourselves. We'll check it in the morning. In the meantime, we need to get some sleep." Sirius added as he sat on the bed beside her. "It'll be okay."Sirius reassured her before taking his shoes off and lying down. "Let's get some sleep, love."

Artemis nodded before lying down with Sirius. They fell asleep quickly but Artemis's dreams bothered her all night as her mind tried to solve the puzzle of what really happened in that strange future world. Little did she know that what she saw in Alyson's dreams would soon come true in the real world soon enough.

The next morning, James and Alyson woke up before the love birds. Alyson was obviously confused about being in the boys room, lying in bed with him at that. She looked at him and noticed that he'd been watching her sleep for a while.

"Strange dreams?" Alyson asked James curiously.

"How did you know?" James questioned her. "Did you have them too?"

"Yeah, something with twins and France and..." Alyson began to say.

"...And Godric's Hollow?" James suggested and looked at Alyson's confused look. "Strangely, I had the same wonky dream as you with two kid, Ines and Ethan. It didn't make a lot of sense." He told her and shrugged. "Honestly, the children confused me more than anything else."

Alyson looked at James before her eyes watered slightly. "You saw them too then. I don't understand what happened to them but I felt so connected with them." She told him as she blinked.

James looked at Alyson and understood the look that her eyes possessed. It was a look of longing and even he knew that she had a connection with those two children, much like what he did. He wanted to see those children again more than anything in the world. "I understand what you mean." James told her before pulling her into a hug. "And, I promise you that we'll see them again. Maybe not yet but in a couple years, okay?" James said, looking down at her.

Alyson looked up at James. "You promise? Do you truly mean that, James? Even if something happens between us?" Alyson asked him, praying that he was sincere in this promise. If anything else, she didn't want to lose those two children. They were already embedded into her motherly instincts and they weren't even being born quite yet...or conceived at that.

Looking at Alyson's face, he couldn't say no to a wish like that. If something did happen, he knew that he couldn't make this promise that he was about to make. James looked her in the eye as he took her hands in his. "Alyson, no matter what happens between us or in the closer future, I'll make sure that we have those two kids. This I solemnly swear." James said and a small light formed between their hands before dissipating. "You've now got a Marauder's vow that no matter what, we will have these two, even if it means explaining ourselves to whomever we may end up with in the future if this ends badly. And I'll never back down from a Marauder's vow." James told her before kissing her softly.

Alyson looked at him and got a soft smile as she curled up to his chest. She yawned softly. "We've been asleep forever but I'm still sleepy." She said before she started to fall asleep somewhat. "It's nice to know, though, that one of our children is like a sweetheart of the sun. She looked so perfect in that meadow and in that light. She looked so real." Alyson whispered softly as she was nodding off slowly.

James smiled as he felt her start to drift back to her dreams. "She was a sweetheart, just like you, love." He said before he felt sleep start to overcome him again as well. "And Ethan will be a strong man someday. I just know it." James said as he fell asleep, his arms around Alyson. And the two slept there for a while longer, enraptured in beautiful dreams of the two children that they had seen. What they didn't know was how much importance was placed on that vow when it was made and that they had chosen a path that would lead them straight to the future that they had barely glimpsed. But what that future held, they were unsure of. They did know that on the other side waited their two children and to them both, any sacrifice was worth reaching that future.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Hope everyone made it through the chapter alright! I want to warn you guys to remember this point so far because it will become an important plot point so just giving you all a head's up. Hope you James/Lily fans are still hanging in there but if not, then I guess you other fans are enjoying the story! Don't forget to review and leave any comments or suggestions! Thanks! _


	10. Iridescent

_**Chapter 10 : Iridescent**_

* * *

It was now early February. Two months had passed since Alyson and James had seen their future children but the two love birds weren't exactly cuddling up close much anymore. Since Christmas, the pair had seemed distant and everyone else noticed. They'd also been fighting more. It seemed that the two were going to break up very soon as they seemed to be reaching the end of their ropes.

Finally, their fighting escalated in a secret passageway. The pair had been arguing quietly before they stepped into the separate passageway. It seemed as if they had both been holding in a lot.

"You're so inconsiderate!" Alyson snapped at him angrily. "You just didn't show up. No note and no prior warning. Merlin, you could have at least sent Remus or Sirius! I sat there for _hours_ waiting on you to show up!"

"Look, I didn't mean to, alright?" James snapped back. "It's not my bloody fault that I got caught up with things. I didn't think you'd wait on me forever."

Alyson clenched her fists as she looked at him. "Of course I'd wait on you forever! I waited this many bloody years before you finally asked me out!" Alyson yelled at him, her temper starting to get the best of you. "Besides, you promised that you'd show up." Alyson said the last part bitterly, her face getting red from anger.

James sighed in exasperation. "Sometimes promises have to be broken. Come on, Aly, you know that I get caught up in work." James retorted. "It's not that big of a deal anyways."

Alyson glared at him. "It _was_ a big deal because we planned that date since we heard about the Hogsmeade trip. Sometimes, you can just be such a bloody prat!" Alyson said angrily.

"Well, if I'm such a prat, why are you even going out with me?" James retorted.

"Because I love you! I've loved you all this time and you barely gave me the time of day while you were chasing after someone who has never shown the slightest bit of interest in you!" Alyson shouted. "Besides, we all know that she's been buddies with Snivellus since before she got here!"

James glared back at Alyson by this point. "Don't talk about her like that! Lily hates Snivellus since he called her a mudblood. Besides, this is about you and me. Not her." James said defensively.

"Oh, so now you're protecting her? James, it's always been about you, me, and her!" Alyson reminded him in an agitated tone. "You've always loved Lily, I've always loved you. That's the way it's been since we got here."

"Yeah, well, that's no reason to bring her into this fight. Besides, this is about our relationship." James reminded her in an equivalent tone.

"What bloody relationship, James? Don't you see what's happening here?" Alyson asked him, her tone becoming a tone of hurt. "We fight all the time since we saw that vision. We don't spend time together and we don't even talk. You've been avoiding me since you made that vow. What happened, James?" She asked him, her eyes filled with hurt.

James almost flinched when he heard Alyson's response and saw the look in her eyes. He hadn't realized that she'd been hurting that much. Maybe that's why she was so defensive. James looked at her before taking her hands in his. "I don't know why, Aly. I really don't know what happened." He told her before he looked her in the eyes. "I don't ever want to take back that vow and I never will. I just..." James began before sighing as he looked into those green eyes. They were so much like Lily's green eyes and to see them in such pain made him almost hurt inside. But...he had to do this. "Aly..." James began.

Alyson's hands gently held onto his as she looked up into his hazel colored eyes. His eyes held a beauty that few things could even compare to and a compassion that made her heart melt. But even as she looked into his eyes, she knew that what was coming next was inevitable. Her green eyes started swimming in tears. Alyson had hoped that this day would never come but something inside her said that even she knew it was coming. Her shoulders began to quiver as she tried to hold back the torrent of emotions.

James looked at Alyson with the utmost gentleness in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't help what would happen next. "Aly, I'm sorry. I just...I think that we should go our separate ways." He told her softly before pulling her into his arms. "Merlin knows that I'll always love you and I'll keep my promise to you." James whispered into her ear as he held her close, not knowing the next time he'd feel her in his arms like this. "But you need to find someone that loves you as much as you deserve. You need to be happy." He told her.

Alyson nodded as she started to break down in his arms when he held her close. Tears started to fall down her cheeks like streams. She wrapped her arms around him as her shoulders shook from the tears. "I'll always love you, James. Always." Alyson promised, having trouble forming all her words and getting them out as her tears began to wet his shirt.

"I know." James said softly as he kissed the top of her head. "And I want you to know that I'll always be here as your friend. You can always come talk to me whenever." He told her as he held the sobbing girl. James sighed softly as he held her close, wishing that he didn't have to do this but he knew that he did. "Just promise me that you'll find someone who deserves the love that you've given me and gives the same back to you. Please, promise me, Aly." James whispered, his lips resting on the top of her head as he felt his own tears starting to form.

"I...I promise." Alyson said as she held onto him for a little longer. Finally, she let him go and looked up at him as he still held her. Alyson's eyes were blurry from the tears but she saw that this wasn't easy for James either. She tried to wipe some of hers away but the kept coming.

James leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, cradling her face in his hands. He could feel her tears and knew that she could feel his. He wanted to let their relationship end on a more tender moment than the fight they had earlier. After a moment, he pulled away and looked at her. James was almost speechless as the kiss almost lowered his resolve. He felt a connection still there and at that moment, he realized that there would always be this strong connection between the two of them and he couldn't bring himself to move any further away from her. "Aly..." He managed to whisper.

Alyson stood there, almost unable to move after that kiss. She had felt like her entire body had just connected to James and it was enough to shock her. Alyson stood there for what felt like the longest times, just starting into James's eyes. She didn't dare move for a moment and heard James say her name and it was like a shock to her system. "James...I..." Alyson began but didn't know how to describe how she had just felt. So, her eyes watered a little more and she leaned up and kissed him briefly before the tears overwhelmed her again and she turned, running back towards the common room, leaving James standing in the passageway.

James stood there after Alyson kissed him and felt rooted to the spot. He then shook his head as he moved a little. "Merlin, what have I done?" He whispered to himself and looked around. He resolved to go to the Prefect's bathroom and clean his face before he headed off to find Lily so they could do their rounds of the castle. However, during the entire rounds, he felt like there was a part of him that was hollowed out by his break-up with Aly. James couldn't shake it and even when he went to bed, it was like it was haunting him.

* * *

The next day was possibly the hardest day that either of the two would face. James felt so terrible about what happened and Alyson was still trying to get over the pain of the break-up. The two did their best to concentrate in classes but given their current predicaments, it was extremely difficult. The two barely said two words to one another and even over dinner, it was awkward.

None of the others knew what to do after what happened. Artemis was at a loss of what to say to Alyson and the Marauders weren't sure what to say to James to help him feel better. Nothing seemed to work and nobody wanted to upset the two.

After about a week, things got smoother and the pair began to talk to one another again. After another week, they began to start looking to see other people. James managed to land a date with Lily Evans, finally. The pair hit it off well and began dating exclusively. It took Alyson a bit longer to find somebody who fit what she was looking for.

It was late February when Alyson suddenly received a vase of beautiful assorted flowers. The card didn't disclose much but encouraged her to to meet the sender at the Black Lake. Alyson stood admiring the flowers when Artemis came in the room from the bathroom.

Alyson looked up at her sister, holding the card. "Do you know who sent these?" She asked her sister. "Card doesn't have a name." She stated, trying to identify the handwriting but she suspected that these came from a floral shop.

Artemis shook her head. "No, can't say that I do." Artemis said honestly as she looked at the small card. "Whomever ordered them for you though has wonderful tastes and were smart." She said, handing the card back to Alyson. "I'd give them a chance just because most guys would charm you up flowers but this guy went to the length to buy you flowers and have them delivered to your room. That's sweet."

Alyson nodded as she looked at the handwriting. "Yeah, this is feminine writing style so this person sure wants to be secretive." Alyson said softly with a small smile as she looked over the words again. "I think I'll go meet with him. It can't hurt." She said brightly.

Artemis smiled and nodded. "Go get him, fire bird." She teased Alyson and grinned. "You deserve to be happy and I'm sure that a guy who goes through all this wants nothing more than to see you smile." She said and chuckled. "Now get along before get gets tired of waiting." Artemis said as Alyson put on her winter cloak and hurried out. Artemis gently shook her head. "Silly girl." She commented as her sister had gone.

Alyson walked quickly towards the Black Lake. The winter chill hadn't gone yet and she was glad that she'd brought her winter cloak as she put on a scarf and pulled her gloves on as she walked down the stairs. She pulled her hood up and noticed a figure at the lake. She walked towards the person, her heart fluttering in her chest as she wondered who the mysterious person was that had sent her the beautiful flowers. They had their hood up so she couldn't see them from the back.

Alyson gently tapped the person's shoulder with a gloved hand. "I got your flowers and they're beautiful." She said with a soft smile. "I just don't understand why you'd be so secretive about it." She told them, causing the person to sigh softly. Alyson paused a moment because the sigh sounded strangely familiar. However, her curiosity had gotten the best of her. "I would like your name."

The person's gloved hand touched hers and they sighed again softly before turning around. Alyson was shocked by the person who she was standing face to face with. She never expected this and almost felt sorry for the person.

"I'm sorry, Alyson. I just couldn't stand seeing you look so sad all the time." The man said. "Just having to see how sad your eyes look even when you smile. I had to say something and I wanted to wait and give you time to recover." He said.

Alyson looked at the man quietly. "Remus...I had no idea." She told him and lifted her gloved hand to touch his face. "If you had said something..."

Remus looked down at her as she touched his face and got a small smile. "I didn't want to say anything but I just couldn't. I was worried that I would hurt you more than help you." He told her, his gray eyes looking over her face.

Alyson smiled a little at Remus. "Those flowers you sent absolutely made my day. I thought you should know that." She told him. "They're wonderful."

Remus grinned a little more. "I thought they might. And I'd only send such wonderful flowers to a wonderful lady." He told her quietly, gently touching her face with his own gloved hand. "So, what do you say, Alyson? Want to take another shot at love with somebody like me?"

Alyson nodded, her eyes brightening to the level of her smile. "Well, it obviously can't hurt me anymore." She told him. "So, yes, I think I'd like to go out with you." She agreed.

Remus looked down at the girl, who was pretty short to be honest. He had a full smile by that point before he leaned down and kissed her briefly. "I'm glad to hear it. So, does this weekend at Madame Puddifoot's sound nice...or would you rather go elsewhere?" Remus asked her, after seeing her nose wrinkle in dissatisfaction at the sounds of Puddifoot's.

"Anywhere else. I honestly wouldn't mind Astrid's place. Just somewhere other than there." Alyson responded. She had a definitive dislike of the teashop which catered more to couples and was just too tacky.

Remus nodded. "Alright, we'll go to the Three Broomsticks. That way, it doesn't look too odd and if you don't like the date, you won't be asked about it all week." Remus suggested, not sure how she felt about him yet.

Alyson looked at him and gently tilted her head in slight confusion. "Why would I not like to be seen on a date with you?" She asked him. It had hit her around 6th year that she felt something for Remus that was a little more than just friends but neither of them ever acted on it.

"Because I'm different, Aly. You know that better than anyone else." Remus told her. Alyson had known about his secret for quite some time, like he knew about hers. "I don't want you to be judged because I'm a werewolf. I know that a lot of people don't look kindly on my kind and I know that it can cause some complications for you too." He told her honestly. "If anything were to happen, I don't know if I could forgive myself for it."

Alyson looked at him and her expression softened. She was known for her exceptional compassion and kindness. Alyson's hand moved from his face to his hand, gently taking it in hers. "Remus, you don't have to worry about me. Look, I'm different too. I understand it and I don't care what others think." She told him honestly as her fingers laced into his. "If I'm going to be with you, I'll take the risks and you won't hurt me."

Remus looked at her and then at their hands together. He understood right then what it was in her that had attracted James to her so much. It was the way she handled herself and how she cared about others over herself. Remus found himself understanding that what James told him was true. That look in her eyes made him want to protect her from everything and just take care of her. Remus nodded. "I'm glad." He said softly before putting his arms around her gently.

Alyson smiled as she hugged Remus back. She had a feeling that things were going to get better from now on. It had been a while since Alyson smiled and meant it. Maybe this was the turn around that she'd needed. "I love you, Remus." Alyson said softly to Remus.

Remus looked down at her and smiled. "I love you too, Aly." He told her before leaning down to kiss her, there in front of the Black Lake. It'd been a long road to here for the both of them but now that they were together, they had the future to look forward too. Remus pulled away and smiled at her before looking out at the lake. Things were definitely looking up.

Alyson smiled back before she looked out at the lake. Voldemort was getting stronger every day and they were getting closer and closer to graduation. The questioned that remained was if they were going to be able to combat whatever force lie ahead of them. And if they fought back, what was going to happen then. As the two stood there together, in the embrace of one another, they found themselves thinking about the world outside of Hogwarts. It had become a battleground in England and it had potential to spread soon if not contained. All they could hope was that when they got out, working for the Order of the Phoenix would help to contain the forces and keep the battle where it started.

It was at that moment that the pair looked at one another. The thoughts about the war going on outside of the grounds was put from their minds. They knew that things would be tough when they got out there. At that moment, though, Alyson and Remus realized that if they stuck together, it would definitely be safer than being alone. Plus, they still had time before they left so they relaxed and smiled, both excited for their date the next weekend.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Writing this chapter has not been easy. This is probably the most difficult one thus far. I hope everyone, erm, enjoyed the chapter. Time will start moving a bit faster from here, just a warning, but there'll be a lot more going on too so stay tuned! :)_


	11. Not Gonna Leave

_**Chapter 11 : Not Gonna Leave**_

* * *

February turned to March and March faded into April. After their win in February, Gryffindor team was poised to compete for the House Quidditch Cup. They were practicing harder than they had in a while and more frequently so they could prep for the match.

The school term was starting to come to a close and exams were just around the corner. Since the day at the lake, Alyson and Remus were doing well together. Sirius and Artemis were also doing well together. James and Lily were doing wonderfully and were probably the biggest surprise overall.

Quidditch practice for the Gryffindor team was just letting out. Everyone had taken a quick shower and were now leaving for dinner. Artemis and Alyson were walking together and had almost made it to the Great Hall before Artemis noticed Sirius in the Entrance Hall.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Artemis asked, figuring that he'd already be inside with the others. "Is something wrong?"

Sirius looked up and smiled seeing Artemis. "No, there's nothing wrong. I was just hoping that you'd come with me." He said to her brightly.

Artemis looked at Sirius a moment and noticed that Alyson had already gone into the Great Hall to go meet with Remus. She thought for a minute. "Well, alright. I'll come with you." She told him, remembering that they could go to the kitchens later for dinner if they really wanted to.

Sirius grinned, taking her by the hand. "I'm going to put a blindfold on you cause I want it to be a surprise." He told her softly, putting a bandana over her eyes. "You trust me, right?" Sirius asked.

Artemis nodded and giggled before feeling her feet leave the floor. "Sirius, where are we going?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her in his arms.

"It's a surprise." Sirius reminded her as he walked upstairs. He was taking her to the Room of Requirements, where they first became friends earlier in the year. When they arrived, he led her in the door and smiled. "Okay, you can take your blindfold off." He told her.

When Artemis took the blindfold off, she was stunned. It was the same room they were in all those months ago but instead of the couches, there was a table with two chairs at either side. She smiled a bit. "Sirius, how did you manage this?" She asked him as she looked at her boyfriend.

Sirius grinned. "I just thought of the room but instead of couches, I thought of a table for two and this appeared." He said and chuckled. "I had a couple of house elves bring up all the food since food doesn't just appear in here or anything."

Artemis looked around the room as Sirius led her to the table and sat her down. "Wow, it's so wonderful, Sirius." She said and chuckled. "So this what you were working on."

"Yeah...I'm glad you like it." He told her and sat across from her. Sirius and Artemis began to eat in silence as the candles at the middle of the table cast their light over the table, adding to the yellow glow from the fireplace. Sirius looked up at Artemis. "Are you...happy?" He asked her curiously.

"Of course I'm happy, Sirius." Artemis replied, looking up at the man she loved. "With you, I've been nothing but happy. Why would you ask?" She questioned him.

Sirius shook his head. "I was just wanting to make sure." He told her as he played in his food a bit. He was getting nervous and this wasn't the time to get nervous. "You know I love you, right?" He asked again, almost kicking himself for his nervous question asking.

Artemis nodded. "And I love you. Is something wrong, Sirius? You're acting kind of strange." She told him as she took another bite of food.

Sirius sighed, taking a deep breath and steadying himself. He would need all of his Gryffindor courage just to go through with this. Sirius sat his fork down and looked across the table. "Artemis, we've been going out since September. I've known you since we started school together. Over the years, I got to know you and I fell in love with you." Sirius admitted to her and his hand began to dig in his pocket, which he hoped that she didn't notice. "And...I've started to think recently..." He began.

Artemis looked at him, a bit confused by all of this. Sirius wasn't one to ramble and she didn't understand what he was trying to get to. "What have you been thinking, Sirius?" She asked him, putting her own fork down. He was acting really weird.

Sirius's hand finally found what it was searching for and he walked over to Artemis with a small smile before he got down to one knee. "Artemis Barrister, we've been through so much this year so far and I want to be the one there to go through everything else with you. I know it seems so sudden but I don't want to be with anyone but you. I want to be there to hold you for the rest of our lives and to start a family with you." Sirius admitted as he smiled. He pulled the box out and opened it. "Would you give me the honor of being my wife?" Sirius asked her sweetly.

Artemis's eyes got wide as she was processing what was occurring. She barely even looked at the ring as she started to tear up and began nodding. "Yes. Yes! I'll marry you Sirius!" She said, covering her mouth as she was still surprised as she was sobbing.

Sirius smiled sheepishly as he looked at her and slipped the ring on her left ring finger before hugging her. "Hey, it's okay. We're going to get married." He told her consolingly and kissed her gently.

"I know. I'm just so happy." Artemis told him as she wiped the tears away and looked at the ring again. "It's beautiful, Sirius." She said, hugging him back. She then looked thoughtful. "When?" Artemis asked Sirius.

Sirius began thinking before he smiled a little. "As soon as possible?" He suggested. "I don't know if we should put it off for too long." He told her honestly.

Artemis nodded as she began thinking about it. "July?" She suggested, thinking of the fact that they needed to tell family and get everything prepared. "I can get my dress and get the bridesmaids and maid of honor fitted next month and you can deal with the groomsmen. That way, we can get everything figured out this month." She said and giggled softly.

Sirius smiled. "It'll be a wonderful July wedding." He told her as he played with her hair a moment, twirling a lock of it around his finger. He chuckled softly. "Then, you can do your healer training while I take care of things with the Order." He said. He looked around the room. "You want me to clear the table and get a couch so we can just talk?" He suggested.

"I'd like that, Sirius." Artemis stated with a smile and a nod. She got up and watched their dinner table disappear and a couch appear in front of the fireplace.

Sirius sat down and smiled as Artemis laid down on the couch with her head in his lap. He gently twirled a lock of hair around his finger again as he looked at the fire a moment. "You know, after today, everything's going to change, right?" He asked her, looking down at her eyes. "Now that we're getting married, everyone's going to look at us differently. Are you ready for that?" Sirius asked her.

Artemis thought a moment before nodding as he played in her hair. "I think I am. I mean, it'll be more different after we're married. So, I'm ready for everyone to look at us with that sense that we're adults and we're old enough to make our own decisions." She replied and then smiled sweetly. "My mother's going to be over the moon. She absolutely loves you."

Sirius nodded but then looked a bit unhappy. "Yeah, my parents will only be happy because you're a pureblood." He stated, shaking his head. "Well, except Regulus. He adores you for some odd reason. I think it's because you actually talk to him when he's around." Sirius pointed out.

Artemis nodded. "Regulus is a better kid than you give him credit for. I think he's just gotten in the wrong crowd and he can't get out." She pointed out to Sirius with a small frown. "He's not all that bad."

"Yeah, you're right. I've always just seen him as my mother's pawn and as the son in the family that fell to the dark arts." Sirius said honestly. "I don't see him as the victim of getting in over his head." He admitted.

"Yeah. Anyways, about this wedding..." Artemis began with a small smile as Sirius smiled down at her. It seemed that even in the midst of such a mess, happiness could still be found.

* * *

After a couple days, the news spread rapidly as soon as everyone saw Artemis's engagement ring. Everyone began to talk but the couple blocked it out. The most excited one about the news was Alyson. She was beyond ecstatic.

"This is fantastic news!" Alyson said as she hugged her sister and smiled at Sirius. "I can't believe that you guys are having it so soon after we get out but it'll be so amazing!" She told then and giggled. "There's so much to do. Do you guys need a wedding planner to help with anything? I can totally do that."

Artemis looked at Sirius before she smiled and looked at Alyson. "Alright. You'll be in charge of dealing with invitations and food and flowers. Just remember that Sirius and I will be making all decisions, though, alright?" Artemis told her sister.

Alyson nodded with a bright smile. "Alright. I'll be the go-to person and take care of everything that you guys may need." She her sister and looked at Remus. "Isn't this exciting?" She asked him.

"Well, I can't say that it's extremely exciting but I am happy for Sirius and Artemis." Remus said. He wasn't feeling the best since the full moon was that night. He then looked at Sirius. "You'll be down in the shack, won't you?" He asked him.

Sirius nodded. "Of course I will." He told him before glancing over at the girls who were now talking. "Is she going with you tonight too?" He asked Remus in a hushed voice, meaning about Alyson.

Remus sighed softly. "She wants to." He replied quietly to Sirius. "I'm just not sure about it yet. I'm worried that she'll get hurt." He told Sirius honestly.

Sirius frowned a little. "Moony, you should let her come while we're all still here. Besides, when we get out of here, you'll need someone to be there when you change and James and I can't always be there." He told his friend honestly. "She already knows. You should just let her come."

"I know, I know, Padfoot." Remus said before sighing. "I'm just scared that something will happen to her. I don't want to hurt her and I'm worried..." He began before looking at Sirius. "I'm so scared to lose her now that I have her." Remus admitted to Sirius.

Sirius put his hand on Remus's shoulder. "I understand, Moony. I know how you feel. But you're going to have to have some faith in yourself and have faith in her too. She's stronger than she looks and I bet there's still a lot about her that we don't know yet." Sirius told him and smiled reassuringly. "Let's have her come. It'll be good for her to at least know what she's getting herself into." He joked.

Remus nodded in understanding. "You're right. I can't keep protecting her from this forever. Besides, she's..._different_." He told Sirius and sighed. "You're right, Padfoot. I'll have her come down with me and I'll talk to Pomfrey." He said in a resigned tone.

"Hey, Moony, it's not going to be _that_ bad. Who knows? Maybe she'll at least be less of a chicken than Wormtail." Sirius suggested and thought a moment. "Where has that little weasel been, anyways?" He ask.

"Probably around that Dominique girl in Slytherin. I've been seeing them around one another recently." Remus said before shaking his head. "I don't know what's up with him, Padfoot, but he's been acting really weird. Like bad weird." He admitted.

Sirius nodded. "I know. I need to talk to Prongs about it sometime soon." He admitted to Remus. "He's been giving me a really bad feeling since he hasn't been around us much anymore except at dinner. I don't really trust him." He pointed out. Sirius then sighed. "Don't let it bother you much, Moony. You've got to be ready for tonight." He added.

Remus nodded. He knew that tonight was going to be pretty rough and he was worried about taking Alyson with him. He thought about it all day because he knew that it would be dangerous.

When Remus appeared in the Hospital Wing with Alyson, Madame Pomfrey looked a little confused. "Are you needing anything, Miss Barrister? I can get you when I come back." She told her.

Remus shook his head. "Madame Pomfrey, I want her to come with me." He told her.

Madame Pomfrey looked a bit uncomfortable with the idea. "The Headmaster will be down shortly. I'll ask him when he arrives." She said as she waited for Professor Dumbledore to arrive.

Soon after, Professor Dumbledore arrived and looked at the pair. "Oh, Mr Lupin, it appears you've brought Ms Barrister with you." He stated, knowing exactly what was probably going on. He knew, as well as most, what Alyson and her sister was. Professor Dumbledore always made sure to keep up with what was going on with his students, especially the..._exceptional_ ones.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, please tell me that you're not going to have Ms Barrister go with him. You know that even with her abilities, it's hard to tell what would happen if something went wrong. Her condition is so enigmatic that any shock applied to her system could prove devastating. We barely know anything about it." She implored to him.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Madame Pomfrey before looking at the pair. He then shook his head. "Poppy, even if we don't allow her to go, I'm sure that she'd end up down there with him anyways." He told her and looked at the pair with a kind and knowing look. "I'm sure that Mr Lupin won't be able to hurt Ms Barrister regardless. I've done enough work to learn about her condition that I'm sure that it's stable enough to withstand a werewolf bite...or any hybrid infection for that matter. You'll find that the phoenix blood is known to be very...aggressive towards anything except human blood." He pointed out to her. "I will allow Ms Barrister to go with Mr Lupin. It's impossible to know but perhaps her presence may give him some peace." Dumbledore stated.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. She didn't like the arrangement but she accepted it. "Alright." She stated in resignation and looked at the pair. "Come along. We need to get you two down there before nightfall arrives." She told them and got ready to leave.

"Ms Barrister," Dumbledore began, causing Alyson to turn and look at him. "Do be careful though. Don't put yourself in a situation that becomes too dangerous. Take care of yourself tonight." He told her.

Alyson nodded and then followed Remus and Madame Pomfrey as they headed to the Whomping Willow. The pair climbed down the tunnel and emerged inside the Shrieking Shack alone.

Alyson looked around the room they were in. "Strange. I always thought the Shrieking Shack was haunted." She stated, looking at some of the destroyed furniture.

"No, just me." Remus said with a soft laugh. "I'm sure James and Sirius will be coming here soon. Are you sure about this?" Remus asked her, being serious.

"I've never been more sure about much in my life, Remus." Alyson said, putting a hand on her hip. "I'll be fine. Don't get so worried. Madame Pomfrey means well but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She told him and gave him a peck on the lips. "You're going to get wrinkles on your forehead if you don't stop worrying so much." Alyson teased, taking a seat on the couch.

Remus gave her a small smile before looking at the tunnel and seeing James and Sirius appear. "I was wondering when you two would show up." Remus said with a small chuckle. "What took you?"

James shook his head. "Filch lingered in the Entrance Hall for the longest time." He stated before looking over at Alyson. "Erm...why's she here?" He asked, looking at Remus. "Is it wise for her to be here?"

Alyson cleared her throat as she looked at James. "I chose to come and I'm capable of taking care of myself." She told him. "I've been an accomplished animagus since I was 13 and unfortunately, I'm registered." Alyson told him before shaking her head. "Not that they'd know me from any other animagi."

"You've been an animagus since _13_?" James stated in surprise. "I've never even seen you transform!" He stated.

"That's because she chooses not to all the time." Remus told James for Alyson. "I've never seen her transform either. Probably no one but her parents and Artemis have ever seen her do it." He told him and winced a little. "You guys should probably transform. The moon will be out soon." Remus stated.

James and Sirius transformed into their respectable forms of a stag and a large black dog. Alyson watched them transform and looked at Remus before she herself transformed, revealing her animagus form for the first time.

James looked at her in slight awe, or however a stag would look when shocked. "_I thought she was lying when she said she became a phoenix...but wow._" James stated.

A phoenix was seated where Alyson had been previously. It had crimson feathers on the back that seemingly glowed in the darkened room. Her chest and tail feathers were a golden color. She hopped up on the arm of the couch and looked at James. "_I don't have any reason to lie about what my form is. It's not worth lying about anyways._" Alyson told him and looked at Remus. "_We should probably focus more on Remus now. It won't be long til the moon is out._" She reminded them.

James and Sirius nodded as they saw their best friend begin to transform. It was painful to hear his howls of pain but they were there to help him cope better when he was in his form. It took a bit but finally, Remus was a full-fledged werewolf.

The werewolf looked at the two familiar companions and then at the phoenix. He seemed wary of the addition but didn't seem particularly violent towards it. Remus wasn't particularly in control anymore and his animal instincts warned him that this new creature was very strong.

Sirius looked at Remus. He was able to converse more directly to Remus since he was indeed a canine form. "_Don't even think about it. It's Alyson. Remember her, your girlfriend? She's not going to hurt you Remus._" Sirius reassured him before hearing a growl come from the werewolf. "_I think she'll hurt you more than you'll hurt her if you try. Don't make us have to kick your ass tonight._" Sirius threatened Remus.

Remus huffed angrily, like many dogs do if their plans are ruined. He glanced at Alyson and something inside him recognized her from an earlier time. Remus sat down in front of her a moment and just looked her in the eye.

Alyson stared back into the werewolf eyes. Her eyes were soft and kind as she looked back into his. "_Remus, you're alright. I'm not afraid of you._" She stated, giving him a soft chirp.

The exchange seemed to be positive but nobody could have anticipated what happened next. Remus suddenly lunged at Alyson and the phoenix barely got out of the way in time. He began to chase her around the shack, growling in agitation the time. Sirius and James exchanged looks and followed after the werewolf, knowing that he could do more damage than it seemed. The chase ended in a room upstairs and before James and Sirius could get there, there was a lot of squawking and a couple thuds. The two hurried upstairs to see Alyson in human form and Remus with some blood on him.

Before Remus could get close to her again, James got between Remus and Alyson. "_Dammit, Moony, come to your senses. She's not dangerous._" He told his friend, not budging at all. "_Look what you did already! Wake up!_" James told him as Sirius hurried behind him and transformed back to human as well.

Sirius snarled a little. "She's got a couple bad bites on her arms. I don't know what will happen now but she isn't looking good." He told James and thought of what to do. "You get her out and get her to the castle. Tell Pomfrey you found her on the grounds or something. I'll take care of this one." Sirius said, watching Remus bound off to one of the other rooms, howling in a painful tone. Sirius transformed back and left James with Alyson as he went to confront Remus.

James transformed back and picked up Alyson. She had, indeed, paled but he wasn't aware of her condition. James's face had paled as he hurried up to the castle. He was carrying her in his arms and running as fast as he could. James rushed into the Hospital Wing. "Madame Pomfrey!" He called and the nurse hurried out from her office. "I found her on the grounds, passed out. I don't know what happened." He told her.

Madame Pomfrey looked very worried when she saw the bites on Alyson's arms. She had James lie her on a bed. "Mr Potter, I need you to go fetch Professor Dumbledore immediately. I need him here right now." She said as she looked over the wounds as James ran out. "Merlin help her." Madame Pomfrey said softly as she felt Alyson's skin getting hot but the paleness never shifted to pink.

Professor Dumbledore quickly entered the Hospital Wing as he had James wait outside. He looked at the wounds and at Madame Pomfrey. "Has anything changed?" He asked her, looking up from the bites.

Madame Pomfrey looked at him, worry etched into her young face. "She's started to get hot but she isn't turning pink or red. I've stopped the bleeding but I wanted you here before I decided what to do with the wounds. I'm not sure what will happen now." She told him.

"Well, Poppy, I don't believe you'll need to take care of the wounds." Professor Dumbledore stated when he looked back down at the wounds, seeing a few profound scars. "As for what to do...I fear that the phoenix inside her has already started to mount an attack on the infection. It's the only explanation for her becoming so hot so quickly." He told her and shook his head. "Potions won't work at this point, she'll burn them off much too quickly for them to be effective. I'd keep her cool, putting her in an ice bath may help." He advised her.

Madame Pomfrey nodded as she looked over the young woman. "When should she wake, Albus?" She asked him.

Professor Dumbledore sighed softly. "That I can't answer. I hope that she'll wake up tomorrow but it may not be until the day after tomorrow. Unfortunately, she'll be dormant like this until her body has fought the infection off. I would advise not letting Mr Lupin see her in this state." He stated before thinking. "Just in case, Poppy, cover the scars up so they're not visible. If the students ask, we'll tell them that she was injured helping me with a dangerous creature." He told Madame Pomfrey in a very quiet tone so that James wouldn't hear him.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and looked at Professor Dumbledore. "I'll keep you updated if anything else happens, Albus. Would you like to know when she wakes?" She asked him.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I would. Do me a favor and get a blood sample before you put her in the ice bath." He said to her softly. "I need it for my research I'm working on." He stated and Madame Pomfrey nodded.

James was waiting outside when Professor Dumbledore returned. "Sir, will she be alright?" He asked, obviously worried.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "As far as I know so far, she should be alright. You should probably go to your dormitory and get some sleep." He stated before giving James a knowing smile.

James nodded, understanding what Dumbledore really meant. "Alright, Professor. Goodnight." He told him before departing.

Inside the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was placing Alyson into an ice bath towards the back of the wing after taking a sample of her blood. When Alyson's hand twitched, Madame Pomfrey felt a twinge of hope. She hoped that this meant that Alyson would awake sooner rather than later. For everyone's sake, she hoped that would be true.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **I know that this chapter has a lot of action with everything happening but I had to give everyone a little jolt from the fickle relationship problems and breakthroughs in the last chapter. Remember to review...if you want to...but you really should. :)_


	12. After the Fever Breaks

_**Chapter Twelve : After The Fever Breaks**_

* * *

It had been two days since Remus accidentally attacked Alyson during his werewolf transformation. The entire school was informed that it was an accident that occurred during a private lesson. Only James, Sirius, Remus, and Artemis knew the truth.

Artemis had sat with her sister for the longest time but left before being told to. James and Sirius had prevented Remus from coming up until Alyson was awake to speak but after the first day, they decided to have him come up. Artemis had convinced them because she felt that having Remus there might speed her waking up. She had never seen her sister so still or have a fever that didn't turn her face pink. "Plus," she had added, "Perhaps it will help Remus perk up some. I've never seen him so sad."

James was accompanying Remus up for the visit. It was a silent walk towards the hospital wing for the most part and excruciatingly slow because of having to wait on the staircases. Finally, Remus spoke.

"You were right, James. It was a bad idea for her to come with us." He said, staring at the floor as they walked towards the Hospital Wing. "It was too dangerous for her and I should have realized that." Remus said, his voice full of regret.

James looked over at Remus before shaking his head. "Moony, you shouldn't blame yourself for something you can't prevent." He told him, causing Remus to look up at him. "Honestly, I had hoped it would go a little better but we all made a bad judgment call the other night. Besides, it's not like she's dead."

Remus sighed heavily. "She might as well be. Isn't she still unconscious? That's pretty close to dead to me." He said. "I bet she'll hate me after this." He stated as they arrived to the floor the Hospital Wing.

James stopped Remus and looked at him. "Moony, if there's one thing I know about Alyson it's that it's almost impossible for her to hate anyone. I doubt she even hates Snivellus for that matter since Lily said that he visited her the other evening." He told Remus, shaking his head. "I don't understand how she stands him but she does. Honestly, I don't know why she doesn't hate me for breaking up with her to go out with Lily." James told Remus honestly, looking up at him. "But I assure you that when she wakes up, she'll still love you. When I see Alyson with you, I see her as happy. She's always smiling and I don't think she could love you more. So, don't worry, mate, she'll forgive you." He said.

"Alright." He said, looking into the Hospital Wing. "I'm ready to go in."

James nodded and led Remus to the bed where Alyson lay. The girl was still rather pale but her skin radiated warmth. James encouraged Remus to sit and watched as Remus sat beside her. James walked to the other side and kissed the top of Alyson's head in a friendly way. "Alyson, I brought you a new visitor today." He spoke softly and looked at Remus.

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat as he gently took Alyson's hand and noticed the warmth it held and it made him feel a little more at ease. "Alyson, can you hear me?" Remus asked and felt her hand twitch in his. He then turned in his chair to look at her face and gently began to rub her cheek with his thumb on his free hand. "I'm here, alright? I came as soon as I could and I'm not going to leave you, okay?" Remus told her as he looked at her face.

James looked at Remus as he spoke. "Keep talking. I think she likes to hear your voice." He said as he noticed Alyson's mouth twitch a little.

Remus nodded as he looked at her. "I came to apologize for the other night. I wasn't myself and didn't know." He told her and got a small smile as he started to tear up a bit, making James get a little uncomfortable. "Aly, please wake up. Your sister needs you here." Remus started before he took a deep breath. "I need you here too. You can fight this. I have faith in you and I know that you're strong enough. You just have to believe in yourself." Remus said as he laid his head on her stomach. "Please wake up, Aly. Merlin knows that I'm a mess since all of this happened. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've just gotta wake up..." He told her softly as the tears began to fall.

Remus closed his eyes a moment as he just let the tears fall, feeling unashamed by this display of emotion. He cared for her greatly, more than he ever let on. She was like him but still different. He would give anything just to feel her touch at that moment.

Suddenly, Alyson's eyes fluttered gently and she finally woke up. She glanced around the room before looking down at Remus and her expression softened. Alyson gently reached down and brushed some of his tears away, causing Remus to open his eyes suddenly. Alyson looked at him with the kindest expression as she got a small smile. "I'm not going to leave you." She reassured him. "And you've no reason to be sorry. You couldn't help yourself."

Remus looked at her before he moved up to hug her. He had never been more thankful for anything in his life. "Alyson, I was so scared that I was going to lose you." He told her quietly as he looked into her green eyes. "From now on, though, don't scare me like that. No more werewolf duty for you." He told her.

"Alright, if you wish." Alyson said, letting a light giggle come out. "Remus, how many times must I tell you that you're not going to lose me. Not now, not ever." She told him as she gently put her hand to his cheek. "You worry way too much about me." She added softly before leaning forward to kiss him.

Remus accepted the kiss, forgetting that James was there for a moment. He then pulled away and smiled at her. "Everyone will be so glad that you're awake." He told her before putting a hand over one of her bandages and had a small frown. "I still feel terrible."

Alyson shook her head. "Don't. I'm fine." She told him, looking into his eyes. "You know, if we're staying together, you've got to stop worrying about me all the time." Alyson told him softly, putting her hand over is. "I'm not porcelain. I'm more like steel. I'm a lot more difficult to bend or break." She told him honestly.

Madame Pomfrey came out and was shocked to see Alyson awake already. She walked towards them and had James moved. "Miss Barrister, it's good to see you awake." She said as she was checking the girl over and checking her temperature. In truth, Madame Pomfrey was ever thankful that she'd woken up as soon as she had. "You appear to be in good health and you can leave as soon as I take these bandages off." She told her and used a spell and they fell off of Alyson's arms.

Remus knew about Alyson's healing abilities but his heart sunk somewhat when he saw the bite marks had formed into scars. It was then that he realized that those scars were cursed and would probably never fade. He gently ran his fingers over them.

Alyson looked at Remus and saw that his expression in his face was one of sadness and regret. She looked at the scars and then back at him. "These scars are nothing." She assured him calmly. "They're just scars, like everybody else has." She assured him and gave James a look asking for help. Alyson had confided her condition in James when they were dating and now she needed his help to calm Remus.

James looked at Alyson before he looked at Remus after sitting in a chair on the other side. "Moony, these aren't that bad. They're like a badge of honor, ya know?" He suggested and sighed, seeing that Remus was still bothered by the scars. "Look, they could be worse. It's better than anything else. I'm sure that you'd rather her be alive with some scars than the alternative." James told him.

Remus looked at James before looking at Alyson. "I'm too dangerous for you." He told her and shook his head. "You need to have someone that's safe for you to be with and not someone like me. Someone's who's...like this." He said, walking towards the middle of the room.

Alyson looked at him as she got up from the bed. The color was already returning to her face. She slipped on her shoes and walked to him, putting her arms around him. "I don't want anyone else." She told him softly, resting her forehead against his back. "I love you, Remus, and I don't want to lose you because of what happened or because of what we are."

Unable to keep from her, Remus turned around in her grasp and hugged her close. "I love you too, Aly. More than the world." He told her softly and looked down into her eyes. "You would be with me? Even though you've experienced all of this?" He asked her.

"I don't care. I love you and I would follow you to all ends of the Earth if I had to." Alyson told him, determination in her eyes. "You're not getting rid of me this easily. So what if I have a couple scars. It just shows people that I'm strong and that I can take on anything." She told him and smiled softly. "They're just love bites, dearest. That's all."

Remus looked at her and let out a soft laugh. "Love bites, huh?" He asked and smiled as he hugged her close to him. "Alright, you've won me over then. I can't deny you when you get like this." He told her. He then looked at James. "Should we return to the commons and celebrate her waking up?" Remus asked.

"Of course, Moony!" James said brightly, looking at the pair. "We'll get up there to our dormitory and enjoy ourselves a bit. I'll even invite Lily up."

Alyson let Remus loose from the hug and had a slight smile. "Actually, Remus..." She began, looking from James to Remus. "I was hoping that we could go and hang out in the Room of Requirements, if that would be alright." She suggested to him kindly.

Remus looked at Alyson in slight surprise. "But, I figured that you'd want to see Artemis since you woke up and everyone's been waiting to see you." He told her honestly, not sure where this encounter was going to lead. "Right, Prongs?" He asked his best friend, praying for a bail.

James grinned a little as he looked at the pair. "Actually, you two should go spend time together." He told him and chuckled. "Everyone else can wait til tomorrow since they'll have plenty of time to see her."

Alyson gave Remus a reassuring smile. "Come on. We'll go by the kitchens and get some things before we go up." She told him, taking his hand.

Remus found himself swallowing another lump as he followed Alyson out of the Hospital Wing. He found himself getting more nervous these days.

* * *

James chuckled softly, watching the pair leave. He headed upstairs and was surprised to see Artemis and Sirius sitting on the couch. Artemis looked over the back of the couch when she heard the portrait open and close and was anxious for seeing her sister awake.

"Is she awake? Where's Remus?" Artemis asked him, hoping that her plan worked.

"Well, she's awake and her and Remus have gone up to the Room of Requirements, actually." James told Artemis honestly.

Artemis looked a bit confused at the news. "Why would they go up there at this time?" She asked, noting that James and Remus had been gone for a while and it was only an hour away from curfew.

Sirius chuckled as James walked over and sat in the chair. "You don't think that they've gone up there for that, do you, Prongs?" Sirius asked him, finding it kind of funny.

"Aye, I think so." James told Sirius and shook his head. "Lucky fellow is going to get the opportunity to deflower the girl." He said.

Artemis's head snapped up. "Wait, you're telling me that you never did the dirty deed with my sister? What the hell, James?" She questioned him.

Sirius was also stunned by the news. "You told me that you guys already had occasion. What happened?" He asked James, just as confounded as Artemis.

James turned red. "Erm, well..." He began and looked at them. "We thought about it but we both decided that it wasn't a good time to go for it and I didn't necessarily remember any contraception prevention charms right off hand, alright?" James said and sighed. "Plus, I didn't have any rubbers so she wasn't comfortable with it."

Sirius looked at him. "Okay, that's once...but what about the other times you guys were alone? Didn't you ever think about it?" Sirius asked, amazed that James never went all the way with Alyson.

"Well, not after that." James said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alyson learned the charms but we just never felt crazy enough to go shag one another. And then we broke up so there you go." He told them, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.

Artemis shrugged. "Alright." She said and looked at Sirius. "I dunno about you, but I'm not that interested anymore." She told him honestly.

"I kind of am." Sirius told her and then looked back at James. "What was really stopping you, Prongs? Was it the vision?" He asked.

James looked at Sirius a little taken aback. He never knew that Sirius had seen the vision he and Alyson had of the twins. He thought about it and then nodded. "Yeah. Alyson and I talked and had actually decided not to do it because we didn't want her to get pregnant so early." James told Sirius honestly, staring at the fire in thought. "I mean, we thought about going ahead and using the charms, just to get a feel for it, but we ultimately decided not to. We decided not to risk our futures, especially hers, and go with it while we were still in school. It was too much."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "I understand, mate. I don't really blame you." He told James honestly and chuckled. "But I still find it a little unbelievable that they're actually going to do it. I'll believe it if we hear about it tomorrow." He said, shaking his head.

James nodded with a light smile. "I know what you mean. I'm sure, though, that they won't be unprotected so I'm not worried about it." He said and chuckled. "I should probably get off to bed. I'm exhausted." James said, standing up and heading upstairs.

Sirius nodded and yawned as he looked at Artemis. "I'm going as well, love. I'm so tired from all this excitement." He said and then chuckled. "Think they'll go through with it?" He asked.

Artemis shook her head with the smallest of smiles. "If they do, then I'll be very surprised." She told Sirius and gave him a gentle kiss. "I love you, Siri." She told him softly.

Sirius smiled back as the pair headed to the staircases. "I love you too, darling. Sleep well." He told her and embraced her in a hug.

"I'll try, Sirius." Artemis responded as she hugged him back. The pair then separated and headed up the stairs to their respectable rooms. As Artemis lie down on her bed, she thought of what the future would hold for them all now. She smiled as she rolled over. The future was looking pretty bright, despite the dismal war. Now if only they could get everything in line before they all left soon.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **My apologies for a shortened chapter but I wanted this chapter to focus on the aftermath of the incident and not add any more important events until the next chapter._


	13. Heart Lines

_**Chapter Thirteen : Heart Lines**_

* * *

It was July 14th of 1978. It wasn't a particularly hot summer evening and was actually quite cool due to a sudden rain storm earlier that afternoon. Artemis Barrister sat on the window ledge of her bedroom window, looking out over the orchards. The sun was barely peeking over the far away hills when Alyson appeared, sitting on her own window ledge.

"Hey." Alyson said, making Artemis look over at her. Thankfully, the house was built for a roof to jut out under their windows, giving them enough room to walk on it and sit on it if they'd like. "You okay?" She asked her sister.

Artemis looked at Alyson a moment before directing her eyes back at the orchards. "It's weird." She said after a moment. "This time tomorrow, I'll be married and off to a honeymoon. I won't be just Artemis Barrister anymore, I'll be Artemis Black. I won't just be his fiancee anymore...I'll be his wife." Artemis told Alyson, beginning to fiddle with her engagement ring a little. "I'm not...nervous. I'm kind of excited and a little anxious to get married." She stated, a soft smile gracing her features.

Alyson listened to Artemis before getting a small smile. "Yeah, but at least you'll be happy, though." She told her sister brightly. "And you guys get to live in your new house and have a fun honeymoon." She told Artemis before winking. "But do be safe. I know you have Healer Training starting up in August and I'm sure you don't want to be carrying around a bundle of joy." She teased her sister.

"Yeah, that's for sure. I love kids and all but I don't think Sirius and I are ready to have one yet." Artemis confided in Alyson. "We've talked about it but we want to wait a while before we actually have one. Mainly so that I can go ahead and get through my training and my first few months of work."

"That makes sense." Alyson agreed with a nod and leaned her head back against the side of the window. She sighed softly as she looked towards the orchards as well and relaxed. It was starting to get darker since the sun was behind the mountains.

Artemis looked over at Alyson with a curious look. "You look bothered, Aly." She stated simply. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"It feels weird, ya know? Seeing you get married and move out and all that." Alyson replied, shrugging slightly. "I think it'll be a while until Remus and I decide to do anything. He's been encouraging me to go on a do Auror training but I told him that I'd wait til after the wedding since the next group of recruits don't leave for training until the beginning of August." She said, rubbing her arm gently. "I'm nervous to go."

"Hey, it's not like I'm disappearing forever. You can always come visit us or we can come visit you." Artemis told Alyson. She then gave Alyson an encouraging smile. "Aly, you'll be fine at training, I just know it. You've already got an animagus form and you'll do just fine. Besides, you got great scores on your NEWTs and stuff. You've got all the skills you need." She encouraged Alyson.

"Yeah, you're right." Alyson said as she bit her lip in thought. She was thinking about the training. "I'm sure I'll do fine. I'm just nervous with all the infiltration and such, you know?" She confided to Artemis. "I don't want something to happen when I get in."

Artemis looked at her sister, her ice blue eyes holding a kindness in them. "Then don't go, Aly." She told her. "If it worries you, and I'm sure it worries Remus, that much, don't risk it. I mean, Merlin, I'm sure that Mum and Dad put enough money in your account at Gringotts for you to be comfortable for a while. Besides, if you really want to work that badly, didn't you get all those Quidditch offers since our house won the House Quidditch Cup?" Artemis asked her. "I'm sure that one of them will take you since they were trying so hard to get you."

"Yeah, you're right." Alyson said with a soft smile. "I'll apparate to Bulgaria's quidditch team office day after tomorrow and see if their offer is still open. If so, I'll don the scarlet robes and it'll be good." She said brightly.

"See, that's the spirit." Artemis said with a small laugh. "They'd be crazy to reject such a brilliant beater like you anyways." She added.

Alyson grinned as she climbed out and onto the roof ledge, walking over to Artemis's window and giving her a hug. "Thanks sis." She told Artemis and looked at her. "You should get to bed soon, you've got a long day tomorrow." Alyson said, walking back to her own window and climbing back in. "Night sis." Alyson said brightly.

"Goodnight." Artemis said and watched Alyson turn out her light. She sighed softly and stared up at the night sky, seeing that the stars had begun to come out. "Tomorrow begins a brand new world." She told herself before re-entering her room and shutting the window. She laid on her bed and shut off the light. Artemis looked at the boxes that were ready to go to the new house tomorrow morning and smiled a little. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

July 15th began much too quickly for Artemis. She found herself getting out of bed to a room that was empty and she walked downstairs to see her mother and sibling waiting for her. Artemis gave them a small, sleepy smile as she yawned, trying to awaken herself.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Their mother, Ines, said brightly. "You've got a big day ahead. Are you ready to go?" She asked the elder twin.

Artemis looked at her mother and blinked before looking down at her clothes. "Erm, Mum, I'm in my pajamas. Shouldn't I put on something else?" She asked.

Ines chuckled and smiled at her daughter. "Dear, you're fine. It's just going to be you, me, Alyson, and Lily. Besides, it's better for you to be comfortable while we get you ready anyways." She told Artemis and looked at her encouragingly. "So, you wanna go ahead and go get ready then?"

Artemis nodded. "Erm, sure, let's go ahead and get that started." She agreed, a little unsure. The trio walked to the fireplace and flooed one at a time over to the building where they were having the ceremony. It had been protected for the occasion to prevent uninvited visitors. Ines and Alyson quickly whisked Artemis back to a room in the castle-style building.

Alyson smiled at her sister as she had her sit in a chair. "So, what did you want done with your hair?" She asked Artemis brightly. "You tell me what you want and it'll be done." She said.

Artemis smiled at her sister and then looked over at the dress. "I want you to do something to compliment that dress." She suggested, looking at her wedding dress.

"Alright." Alyson said, walking over and looking closely at the dress and then at Artemis before smiling. "I think I know what I want to do." She concluded and began to fix Artemis's hair with a seemingly professional hand.

Artemis smiled as Alyson was working on her hair. "I can't believe how great this is all going to be." She told her sister softly. "Everything seems to be falling into place already."

Alyson chuckled. "On your wedding day, that's our job to take care of. You just enjoy your happy day." She told her sister honestly as she continued to work with her hair. "Arti, you have the most stubborn hair." Alyson teased.

Artemis chuckled. "That's why I've got you to do it, Aly." She told her sister honestly. "No hair is able to resist whatever you want it to do."

"Well, it'll do it whether I have to charm it or not." Alyson told her and looked up, seeing Lily come in. "Oh thank goodness. I'm glad you finally got here."

Lily smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She stated, looking at Artemis. "So, your mum told me to come work on your makeup, if you don't mind." She told her friend.

Artemis chuckled softly, being sure not to stir under Alyson's nimble fingers. "You're welcome to it. Alyson's got her hands full so it would be best." She told Lily.

Lily nodded and pulled up a stool in front of Artemis. She then pulled over a table and set out various magical makeup products and then began to pick out a few. "You're already starting to look stunning." Lily complimented before getting a small grin. "Sirius won't know what to do when you come out there." She said with a small laugh as she started to apply one of the products.

Artemis smiled. "I'm glad." She said and giggled a little. "So, what are you going to do?" She asked Lily.

"Well, I'm going to use this cream to make sure that your face is clean and completely cleared up so it's going to tingle a little." Lily told Artemis as she finished with it. "Then, I've got a powder that will match your skin tone and it'll make it easier to put other makeup on." She said, starting to apply it. "Then, I'm going to work on bringing out your eyes and making sure your natural beauty comes out the most."

"Sounds good." Artemis said before allowing her sister and her best friend that was like a sister to do their magic. She wasn't used to people fussing over her appearance but she wouldn't leave it to anyone else. "You guys like your dresses, right?" She asked them.

Alyson smiled. "Of course. It was good that you got that deep purple. It goes really well with our eyes and Lily's hair." She said with a soft smile.

"And you guys aren't mad about who I picked as a bridesmaid and maid of honor?" She asked the two.

Lily shook her head. "I was more surprised that you didn't pick Alyson as your Maid of Honor but that's just me. I also love the dresses. They look great on us." She told Artemis honestly as she started to work on her eyeliner. "Don't blink, okay?"

Alyson chuckled. "I wasn't really wanting to be maid of honor. Plus, I really wanted to walk in with Remus so it made perfect sense." She told Lily honestly, continuing to work on Artemis's hair.

Artemis smiled as she heard her two best friends. "I'm glad that you guys are happy with your dresses." She said brightly as she noticed that she didn't feel Alyson's hands working feverishly. "Is everything okay, Aly?" She asked.

Alyson smiled as she walked in front of Artemis and looked at her work from the front. "It looks wonderful." She said brightly with a look of pride. "Let me go get my dress on and I'll do the last thing." She said, taking her dress bag to behind a blind that they had set up so they could change without leaving the room. Alyson quickly changed and walked back over to Artemis. "Alright, I'm just going to charm this to stay so that when we get you changed, your hair will be fine." She said before performing the charm.

Lily smiled as she looked over Artemis face. "You look beautiful, Arti." She complimented her best friend. "I'll be right back after I change as well and then we'll help you into your dress." Lily told her as she walked to behind the blind and changed as well before re-emerging.

Artemis looked at her two best friends and smiled. "You guys look great but when we get my dress on, I want to do both of your hairstyles." She told them.

Alyson chuckled. "That sounds great. We'll do our own makeup so you don't get stuff on your dress." She told her twin with a smile. "Now let's get that beautiful dress on." She said and nodded to Lily.

Lily and Alyson got the dress from the bag and gave it to Artemis behind the blind. When she came out, Alyson tied it up carefully before she stood beside Lily and looked at her sister. Both smiled with pride as Artemis, to them, resembled a princess.

A knock at the door brought them out of their gazes as Ines walked in, carrying a small box. She smiled at Artemis. "You look so beautiful, sweetie." Ines complimented as she began to dab at her eyes gently. "I came to bring you this. Your Aunt Amora told me that it was your great-grandmother Barrister's and she wanted you to have it." Ines said, revealing a beautiful silver tiara, encrusted in diamonds and the bluest sapphires. "It's goblin-made and it's been in the family for years and years."

Artemis looked at the beautiful piece and then at Alyson. Alyson smiled and she took the tiara and used it to hold the veil on. Artemis smiled as she hugged Ines. "Thank you, Mum. It's beautiful." She said softly.

Ines nodded as she looked her daughter over. "My Artemis is finally getting married. I'm so proud of you, honey. Your father would be so overjoyed if he was here right now." Ines told her as she gently hugged Artemis. "I'll be out there." She told her before leaving.

Alyson smiled at her sister before walking over to her own bag. "I brought something as well." She said, taking out a long box and walking back over. "I remembered that I owned these when I saw you looking at a similar pair in the shop so I got them out of my dresser for this so you'd have something borrowed and a bit old." She said, taking out a pair of gloves that were fingerless except a loop that went around Artemis's middle fingers.

Artemis gently slipped on the snow white gloves and they fit wonderfully, going up to above her elbow. She looked at Alyson and smiled brightly. "Aly, these are perfect." She told her sister. "Thank you so much."

Alyson smiled. "Don't mention it. Let's finish getting ready though so we can get this show rolling." She said and Artemis nodded as the three continued to get ready.

* * *

In the main hall of the castle, which would be considered the throne room, Sirius was talking with James, Remus, and Dumbledore as some people began to file into the large room. Overnight, they had place row after row of pew-style seats, making the room feel like a church-style area.

Sirius was looking a bit nervous as he looked at his best man, James. "What if she gets cold feet, mate? I'll look like an idiot." He told him, the slight noise from the people keeping their conversation from being overheard.

James chuckled. "At this rate, the only person getting cold feet seems to be you, Sirius." He joked with him. "Come on, mate. I doubt Artemis is going to leave you out here all alone." He reminded him.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He agreed and looked at both James and Remus. Both of them wore a simple black dress robes but with a silver bow to go with the wedding colors. Sirius took a deep breath. "I hope this starts soon. This wait is killing me."

Remus laughed. "Always the impatient one, aren't you Padfoot?" He asked his best friend.

"Well, when you're getting married, every minute feels like an hour." Sirius grumbled, causing both his friends to shake their heads. "How much longer?" He asked.

"Only about 5 minutes and it seems that almost everyone is here. Merlin, you guys have a lot of family and friends...considering a lot of the Order made it." James stated, letting out a low whistle before looking at Sirius. "Remus and I had better get to the back to meet the girls." He told Sirius. James and Remus retreated to the doors and smiled when they met the girls.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed an endless wait for the excited crowd that had gathered, a small violin quartet had begun to play a soft melody with the gentlest of tempos. James walked in, escorting Lily. She was wearing a medium purple dress that accented her figure. It hugged her curves on top and at the waist, it fell into layers of ballgown tulle. The tulle was accented with very sparse crystals. Her hair was curled well and it cascaded over her shoulders. Lily carried a small bouquet of purple and silver dyed lilies.

Next, Alyson was walking in with Remus. She was wearing the same dress as Lily except she was wearing purple fingerless gloves that came up to her elbows because of the scars on her arms that still were there. Alyson's hair was very gently curled and flowed down her back. She carried a small bouquet of purple and silver dyed chrysanthemums. She wore a sweet smile as she and Remus walked towards the front of the main hall, where Sirius and Albus Dumbledore waited. They split into their places at either side on the stairs.

Suddenly, the music changed. It didn't become the wedding march but it became a more sweet tune, at which the people in attendance stood. At the back of the church stood Artemis, holding a bouquet of purple and silver roses. As she began to walk in, Sirius felt his throat go dry as he was in awe at her beauty. Artemis's wedding gown was an off the shoulder-style dress that was a snowy white. It almost appeared to make her glow as she walked down the aisle. The dress was corset style at the top and became more of a ballgown overlay as it came down to her feet. Her hair featured a braid that came from either side of her hair and connected in the back. Her hair cascaded down her back in a waterfall of curls. The tiara on her head seemed to complete the entire style of her hair as it sparkled gently. Artemis's face looked so natural yet the makeup added a sweet glow to her face. In that room, Artemis's radiance almost commanded the attention of everyone in attendance.

As Artemis walked down the aisle, she embodied a grace that few saw her manage. When she reached the front, she handed Lily her bouquet as she pulled up her dress slightly to walk up the short group of stairs. Finally, Artemis reached the top and turned to look at Sirius, getting a small smile.

"You look beautiful." Sirius said softly, which caused Artemis to nod and he was sure that she would have blushed. The pair glanced at Albus as the music stopped.

Albus smiled at the two before glancing over the crowd. "Today, we are here to join Artemis Diana Barrister and Sirius Orion Black in the bindings of marriage. They've come here today in front of all their friends and family to make their vows to one another. Before we go any further, does anyone have a reason that these two should not be married?" Albus asked the crowd, being met with silence. After waiting a moment, he looked at his notes. "Good."

Albus then looked at the couple. "Marriage should never be entered into lightly. It is the binding of one heart to another and was a practice that even Merlin himself held in high regard." Albus reminded everyone before he smiled. "And now the vows shall be read as the bride and groom have prepared their own for today."

Artemis turned to Lily and took a neatly folded piece of paper, which she gently unfolded before looking at Sirius. "Sirius, when I first met you almost 8 years ago, I never dreamed that we'd be here today, in front of everyone, vowing to intertwine our lives together from this moment on. I met you on the Hogwarts Express and I have to admit that we barely got along then. As we got older though, everything changed and I found myself finding a friend in you at first. Then I found love." Artemis said before her eyes started to tear up. "I found someone that I could confide in, someone who didn't judge me, and someone that only wanted to be there for me for the rest of our lives. I found all of those someones in you, Sirius. I vow today that from this moment on, for now until the day that death separates us, I will be faithful to you and you alone. I will be here for you when you need someone to lean on and I'll be here when you don't. I'll never stop loving you and you'll always be in my heart, from now to forever. Today, I vow to be your wife and take the responsibilities that includes." She spoke, trying to stop crying.

Sirius smiled at her and gently took her hand as he unfolded his piece of paper. "Eight years ago, I met the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Of course, she hated me at first and we were rivals for the longest time. Through that though, I fell in love with her and when she gave me the chance, I took it and now today, I find myself looking at this beautiful woman, surprised that the beautiful girl I met all those years ago finally decided to give me a chance." Sirius said, looking Artemis in the eyes. "Artemis, you're my whole world now. I vow that from this day on, I'll be here to protect you, to love you, and to most of all be your best of friends. I'll be here when you need someone to listen, I'll be here when you can barely talk for crying, and I'll be here when you're having a good day. I vow to never stop loving you until death parts us, and maybe even longer. I vow to be faithful to you and you alone. Today, I vow to to be your husband and take any and all responsibilities I receive from that title." Sirius said, putting his vow in hers and folding them both back up, placing them in his pocket as he gently held her hands, giving her a soft smile which she returned.

Albus smiled at the two after the vows before looking over the crowd. "Today, Artemis and Sirius have pledged their love and lives to one another, taking the roles of husband and wife for as long as they live." He said brightly. "Next, they will give one another a ring that will symbolize their vows and display to the world that they are husband and wife." He stated before looking at Sirius.

Sirius nodded and looked at James, who gave him the rings. Sirius gave Artemis his before he looked back at Albus and nodded.

"Alright, Sirius, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." Albus stated.

Sirius nodded as he gently slid the ring on Artemis's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." He said, making sure to slip her engagement ring on as well.

Albus nodded before looking at Artemis. "Artemis, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." He stated.

Artemis nodded and smiled as she gently slid the ring on Sirius's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." She said softly.

Albus smiled at the two. "From this day forth, these rings shall tell the world that you two are bound together by marriage and they will also serve as a reminder of the love you both share." He said before looking out to the crowd. "With the power vested in me, I now present to you, Mr and Mrs Sirius Orion Black. You may kiss the bride." Albus said happily.

Sirius smiled before leaning in to give Artemis a gentle kiss. He smiled at her as he took her by the hand. "We made it." He said softly so that no one would hear. Applause echoed through the hall as the couple walked their way down the aisle and outside where the crowd quickly gathered to see the happy couple. When they got outside, Sirius picked up Artemis and chuckled as she clung to his neck. "Would I drop you, Mrs Black?" He asked her in a teasing manner.

"Well, Mr Black, I'm not sure but I'd say not." Artemis said with a soft chuckle as she leaned up to give him a kiss. She heard the many cameras capturing a photograph of the moment before she pulled away. "So, after this reception, where's our honeymoon again?" She asked.

"Well, Artemis, that's a surprise that you're going to have to wait longer for." Sirius told her with a smirk. "But don't worry, Alyson and Lily packed all of your things this morning but I think you'll enjoy yourself." He said promisingly.

Artemis chuckled gently. "I hope you're right." She said to him with a coy smile.

Sirius carried Artemis back to the doors and let her down as they walked towards the large entertainment room in the far back of the castle, where the reception was. They danced the night away and even hosted a traditional bouquet and garter toss, which both landed with Lily and James. As the night drew to a close, the newlyweds set off to catch their plane to a tropical paradise named Amistad Island, where they enjoyed their week-long honeymoon as the sole vacationers to a single island getaway home. Needless to say that the week afterward was spent at home resting and getting settled in to their new home in the countryside of Somerset County, England. Things seemed to be almost perfect...for the moment.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Hope you guys enjoyed this little scene. I wanted to let you readers know that I'm hosting a little project that I'm calling _Giving Back to the Readers/Fans _where you guys can request one-shot stories. There's a form on my profile page and I hope you guys will take advantage of it. Thank you guys for making this story so successful so far!_


	14. Upholding Bargains

_**Chapter Fourteen : Upholding Bargains**_

* * *

_August 17th, 1979_

James was sitting on a couch in the sitting room. He looked up, seeing Lily come in from the kitchen. They'd been married for several months now and every day seemed to get better and better. James found himself loving her more and more every day. Lately, though, there had been plenty of tension since he revealed his deal with Alyson to her. Not really anger but it was a sense of uneasiness.

Lily looked at James with her vibrant green eyes. She sighed softly. "James, you don't have to do this." She told him. "I mean, you haven't hardly heard anything from her. I'm sure that it's not that big of a deal anymore."

James's eyes met hers before looking down. The green eyes. They were so similar to Alyson's at that moment that he had to look away. "Lily, I made a vow." James reminded her. "I can't just let that go lightly."

Shaking her head, Lily crossed the room and sat beside James on the couch. "I know but it's not important anymore. If it was, don't you think that Alyson would have contacted you by now?" She asked him, taking his hand in hers. "It's just a silly vow you made."

Feeling her hands around his made James feel a little more accepted. At least...until she commented that it was a "silly" vow. He gently pulled his hand away from hers before looking at her, shocked that she downgraded it just like that. "Lily, I'm surprised at you." James told her coldly. "It wasn't some 'silly' vow. I made a vow on my honor and I am bound to it, just like a vow bound you and I together." He reminded her coolly. "You knew before we married that I swore to be with Alyson for one night to preserve the future and you were okay with it. You promised to understand that when the time came, I would have to uphold my vow. What happened since then?" James questioned Lily, upset by her lack of understanding.

"I didn't realize that you would uphold the vow so soon." Lily said quietly, her hand folded in her lap. She bit her lip gently. "I thought that it wouldn't be for a while longer. At least not until after we conceived a child ourselves." She said softly.

James looked at Lily before he took her hands in his. "Lily, is that what you're worried about? That after her and I conceive a child that I won't care as much if we do?" James questioned her before his expression softened and his hazel eyes caught her green ones. "Lily, I want children with you. I honestly do. I just know that in the line of history, mine and Alyson's children will be born before ours." James told her, letting a hand rest on her cheek. "But don't believe for a minute that I won't love them the same. I will love all my children the same, no matter which comes first." He told her, leaning forward to kiss her gently. "This is just something I have to do. Not just for her...but for me too." He whispered.

Lily nodded as she looked into his eyes. "I think I understand more, James." She replied to him. "I don't know what it's like to have a connection to children that I've never had but I can see in your eyes that you already love them." Lily told James as she kissed his hands. "If this is what you need, then you have my blessing. Besides, I bet they'll be beautiful and I can't wait to see them."

"Thank you for understanding, Lily." James told her with a small smile. "I'll go ahead and write to Alyson, let her know that we need to do this soon." He told Lily, kissing her forehead. "Just hang in there, Lily, it'll be okay." James promised her softly before leaving the room to his study to write the letter.

* * *

Alyson was in France. Her mother had decided that she and Remus could move into the family estate outside of Paris. Alyson knew better than to turn down the offer and moved into the large estate manor. She found herself out in the estate's orchards more than she did in the large home. She and Remus had settled in nicely, especially with the house-elf Emma. Alyson just felt almost out of place in such a bit home. She laid in some of the higher branches watching the wind gently blow the leaves of the apple tree she was resting in.

"Alyson." A voice said below the branches. Alyson peeked over and saw Remus. She smiled softly before starting to climb out of the tree. It had been a couple days since she saw him last.

"Remus." Alyson said brightly, hugging him tightly before letting him go. "What are you doing back here already?" She asked him. "You were supposed to be gone for a couple more days. Did something happen?" Alyson questioned.

Remus shook his head. "Nothing really happened so I got to come home early." He said brightly. He then frowned slightly. "James sent you this, though. He asked me to bring it since I told him I was coming here." He said, handing her an envelope with her name printed on it. "Is it about...?" He began, as Alyson had told him about their deal when they first got together. He didn't mind but he did feel awkward.

Alyson shrugged before opening the letter and reading it. She frowned gently and furrowed her brow slightly. "I thought he forgot." She said softly before looking up at Remus. "I'm going to meet with him next month." Alyson told him before gently clenching her fist that wasn't holding the letter. "I don't know why he couldn't come talk to me in person about it." She said quietly.

Remus looked at Alyson before gently taking her clenched hand and weaved his own into it. "I'm sure James had his reasons." He told her softly, trying to keep her temper down. "Besides, the sooner that you guys do this, the better off you'll both be." He told her calming, kissing the top of her hand. "You need to calm down, your temperature is starting to go up in your hands." He reminded her.

Alyson gently pulled her hand from his and looked at the letter before walking inside, Remus following closely after. She crumpled the letter and threw it into the dead fireplace. She shook her head. "It's her. It's Lily." Alyson said bitterly, shaking her head. She looked back at Remus. "You know, there are some days that I wish we'd never seen Ines and Ethan. I hate having this stupid sense of destiny hanging over my head because of some damn future vision." She told him before her face held an air of pain. "I would rather be able to choose who to have my kids. I would give anything to have you as their father. I don't want to be indebted to James Potter for the rest of my life." Alyson said, her green eyes starting to shimmer with sadness. "...It isn't fair..."

Remus watched Alyson's face before stepping forward and pulling her into his arms. "Alyson, you know that I'm not going anywhere." He told her softly. "I understand how hurt you feel. You know, this stuff happens for a reason. I'm sure there was a reason that James vowed this to you and there's a reason that it's going to happen." Remus told her, stroking her hair before he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be here for your children like they're my own. The only thing that will happen with you and James is that you'll conceive these two wonderful children. He won't be your first and he definitely won't be your last. Besides, didn't I ask for your hand?" Remus said with a soft smile, looking at the dainty diamond ring on her left hand.

Alyson smiled softly when she heard him. She looked at the ring and remembered the night he proposed so well. She nodded. "Yeah, you did." Alyson replied. "I'm just nervous. I don't want him to go through with this and just ignore his kids. You know what I mean?"

"James wouldn't do that." Remus reassured Alyson kindly. "James isn't the kind to abandon anyone, especially his children. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to support you." He told her.

"No. I don't need his money." Alyson said honestly. "Besides, that year in professional Quidditch really helped." She told Remus.

Remus looked at her before sighing softly. "It did nothing for your left shoulder though." He told her. "I mean...you may never be able to go back, dear." He said, placing his hand on her left shoulder before retracting it after seeing a flash of pain cross her face. "Are you sure that you'll be up to this?"

Alyson was wincing slightly. Her left shoulder had been badly damaged in a bludger accident at the end of regular season, during the Quidditch World Cup. She had pulled herself together enough to finish the game but many healers said that a break like that needed to be healed in a more meticulous manner than they did other breaks. She had gone through the procedures but was told that it would take a few months to finish healing. It was almost done but it would be sensitive for a while. Alyson looked at Remus before nodding. "I have to be, Remus. I can't be backing out." She told him honestly. She sat in her chair. "I just don't know why it had to be now. After all that's happened...is destiny really leading us to this path?" Alyson questioned.

Remus looked at her before kneeling down. "I think so." Remus told her. "I mean, with your shoulder injury, you'll be out for the Quidditch season. With carrying twins, you'll be out anyways. So, it's kind of perfect, if you look at it that way. Besides, you've got me to help you." He said brightly, taking her hand gently. "We'll go through this journey together. I promise."

Alyson gave him a gentle smile. "I'm glad that I've got you here." She told him before frowning a little. "What would we tell people?" She asked, thinking of her children and what would happen others knew the truth.

"Well, talk it over with James first." Remus said before looking at her. "But if it worries you, we can say that they're mine. I'd tell your mum the truth but I can claim them as my own so people don't ask a lot of questions."

Alyson looked at Remus. "Wow...Remus...thank you..." She told him softly. "But, in any case, we'll give them my last name, just to keep them safer in the future."

Remus nodded in agreement before kissing her forehead. "Alright." He said before getting a smile. "Emma is making dinner. Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Famished." Alyson replied with a soft smile. "Let's go eat."

* * *

_September 6__th__, 1979_

It was pouring the rain outside when a figure in a dark colored robe appeared on the street. The figure hurried to the nearby hotel, called 'The Sunset Inn'. Pulling down the hood showed the figure to be Alyson Barrister. Her hair was down and in flowing curls after she took her cloak off, looking for James Potter, who was supposed to meet her there. Alyson's eyes scanned the room before they spotted who she was looking for and she crossed the room, her heels gently clicking on the wooden floor.

"Hello James." Alyson said, sitting beside him.

James jumped a little before looking at Alyson. "Oh, ello." He said, looking at the woman he hadn't seen since his and Lily's wedding that March. She still looked as stunning as ever, especially in her green dress that came up to just above her knees. "I wasn't sure if you'd come." He stated honestly.

Alyson nodded. "Yeah, I debated on not coming but Remus reminded me that a deal's a deal." She told James honestly. "He actually helped me get ready."

"Oh." James said when he heard Alyson. "Lily's divided on the whole situation but she understands...sort of." He admitted before looking at her. "So, uhm, I already got the room and I ordered a bottle of white strawberry zinfandel wine, which I remembered was your favorite." He told her. "Would you like to go on upstairs and get comfortable?" He asked her.

"Sure." Alyson said softly and followed him up the stairs. She watched James open the door and she smiled at the room. It wasn't tacky and looked pretty average. Alyson discarded her heels at the door before sitting on one of the chairs that were arranged like a sitting room.

James poured them both a glass of wine and brought them over, handing Alyson hers, before sitting in his own chair. "So, looks like we're finally here. Have you been well?" He asked her, taking a sip of his wine.

Alyson took a drink from her glass and nodded. "Finally here." She stated and nodded with a small smile. "I've been pretty good. Remus and I are living together outside of Paris, France in an old family estate of mine." She told James honestly. "How about you? Have you been well."

"Lily and I have been well. Thinking about starting to grow our family soon." James revealed to Alyson as he looked at her over the edge of his glass. "Looks like you and Remus have gotten closer since the last time we saw one another." He commented, seeing the ring on Alyson's hand.

"Oh...yeah." Alyson said softly, turning a soft shade of pink. "He asked me back in March, a week or two after your wedding." She told James honestly, taking another drink of her wine.

"Congrats." James told her, lifting his glass to her. "I'm glad to hear it. You and Remus are a great match. I hope it works out great for you guys." He said honestly to her.

Alyson gave James a small smile as she finished her glass of wine. "Thank you so much." She told him and poured herself another glass and took a small drink. Alyson gently swirled the wine in her glass, deep in thought.

James looked at her and put his hand on her free hand, causing her to look up. "Are you sure that you're comfortable?" He asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Of course I am." Alyson answered quickly before she sighed and took another drink. "Actually, I feel a little awkward. I haven't hardly been near you since school and it's hard for me to wrap my head around having this one night stand with you." She admitted, staring at the wine.

"Oh, I see." James said to her and his eyes softened a bit. "Alright, let's go lay down on the bed a while and just talk." He suggested to her. Alyson looked up and the two walked to the bed and laid down, both of them laying their glasses on either bedside table. James laid so that he faced her and gently laid his hand on her arm. "So...Ines and Ethan..." He said softly to her.

"They're going to be wonderful." Alyson said quietly. She looked him in the eye and felt his touch on her arm. She was used to Remus's touch these days and to feel James's touch was foreign but it caused her skin to raise with goosebumps. Alyson chuckled softly. "It's so weird that after all this time, you still have an effect on me."

James smiled as he looked her in the eye. "Well, you have an effect on me too." He told her honestly. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "You know, just because we both have somebody else doesn't mean that we can't enjoy being together for just tonight. We did plan this when we were both in love." He told her honestly, gently running his fingers down her arm and to her fingers, lacing their hands together. "This is our moment, Aly. Our moment to be together like we never got to be."

Alyson blushed softly as she moved closer and snuggled her face into his shoulder. "Just like old times." She said softly before giving his neck a gentle kiss and moved her face back to look him in the eyes. "After this is over, will you be here when I wake up?" She asked him quietly.

James looked at her and smiled. "Aly, I'll be here until we both leave sometime tomorrow." He told her kindly. "I wouldn't just leave you alone here." James told Alyson honestly.

"I'm glad." Alyson told him quietly before looking a little more seriously. "You know, when we go through with this, we'll be in a bind when they're born. People will look at you differently if everyone knows the truth." She told him softly. "Is it better if we hide it for their sake?" She asked.

James looked at her and looked serious in thought. "It probably would be better if we kept it hidden." He told Alyson honestly. "I can sign the birth certificate and be there but it's better if we don't publicize it like that. Do you have any ideas?" He questioned.

"Remus offered to take responsibility. We'd give the two the last name of Barrister and we would make sure that neither of us got embarrassed." Alyson suggested to James. "I wouldn't prevent you from seeing them or having access with them but I just don't want things to appear badly when they're not." She admitted to him.

"I can live with that." James told Alyson as he looked into her eyes. "I'm glad you said something now. It's better to have the kids' best interests at heart." He said and smiled, seeing Alyson start to get a small smile. "So what do you say, Aly? Feeling less awkward about this now that we have everything decided?"

Alyson nodded. "I feel a lot better about it." She told him and grinned. "I'm ready if you are." She said softly, giving him a gentle kiss.

James nodded and the pair soon found themselves having the most passion-filled night of their lives. By morning, the two were still entangled in one another and barely out of their sleepy stupor. As the two began to wake, their eyes met.

Chuckling softly, like she did a couple years before, Alyson's eyes met James's hazel eyes. "Wow." She said quietly, barely even awake enough to talk. "I think that was worth the whole trip." She said with a small laugh.

James grinned as he saw her face and heard her light laughter. At that moment, he was reminded of the future he could have had with Alyson. He gently pushed it from his mind, resolving to ponder it later. "I'm glad you had a great night." James told her sweetly. "Ready to get up and go back to normal life?" James questioned her kindly.

Alyson nodded before getting up, only in her underthings. "Yeah, I better head back to Remus so he doesn't worry." She stated, pulling her dress back on. James got up and gently zipped the zipper in the back of the dress. Alyson turned to James and looked at him. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." James told her, handing her the cloak she had worn the night before. "Be careful." He warned her kindly, pulling her into a hug. "Take care of yourself, Aly. Keep me in the loop too."

Alyson nodded as she hugged him back too. "You be careful too." She told James quietly. "Please, you and Lily take care and be safe. Good luck." She said before letting him go and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

James watched Alyson leave before sitting on the bed. For him, it was hard to see what could have been his future walk out that hotel door. He had realized that he could have had that kind of future with Alyson. James could have woken up every day to the face that was looking at him that morning or even see her face as she slept. He even knew that in the coming months, he could have watch the twins grow in her if they were still together, even watch the twins grow up as he and Alyson were involved in their lives every day...together.

James sighed as he shook his head. He knew that was a future that they'd never have but he did hope to see the twins grow up and see them go through their lives, perhaps even have them interact with his and Lily's children that they would have. He began to get dressed before he looked on the nightstand and looked a bit confused. He saw a folded piece of paper which he gently picked up and unfolded to read the contents.

'_James,_

_Thank you for the wonderful night. I'll update you as often as I can on the twins and I'll send you any ultrasound dates that I get. Under the letter, I've left a peace offering to Lily, considering that she was pretty uncomfortable with this arrangement, I suppose. Hopefully, I'll see you soon._

_Love Always, Aly_'

James folded the letter back and stowed it in his pocket. He looked where the letter had been and picked up a fine silver chain. Attached to the chain was a beautiful silver pendant crafted to look like a phoenix, rising from the flames. He smiled gently and shook his head. "Always the peace keeper..." He said quietly before finishing getting ready and he too headed out the door. James paid the innkeeper before leaving, apparating home to Lily and hoping that things would a little calmer after having that night behind them.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **I realize that this latest chapter has taken a lot longer than the others. I've been distracted with a couple other projects as well as reading 'The Hunger Games' trilogy so forgive me for being so busy lately. I want to remind all the readers that the one-shot "Giving Back" request project is still open and all you need to do is go to my profile to get all the details. Thanks to you all that have made writing this story one of my greatest joys so far. Don't forget to review! :)_


	15. Need A Heartbeat

_**Chapter Fifteen, Need a Heartbeat**_

* * *

_September 1st, 1980_

Alyson was sitting in a rocking chair in the living room with Remus and the babies. She was cradling Ines and feeding her with a bottle. It turned out that Ines was the fussier of the pair but Ethan had been so active that he was already starting to try to crawl. Alyson glanced over to see Remus feeding Ethan on the couch. She smiled softly. It was hard to believe that the twins would be three-months-old on the 10th of the month but she was so glad to see them growing up happy and healthy.

Alyson was deep in thought when she heard a knock at the door. Alyson looked out a window to see it storming outside. "Emma! Please get the door!" She called to the house-elf. She continued to feed Emma, knowing that few people could enter the estate so it should be safe.

Emma answered the door and ushered the guest inside. "Oh, Emma didn't expect to see Mister Potter here in this storm." She said in a surprised tone. "Should Emma go announce Mister Potter's arrival to Mistress and Master?" She questioned.

James smiled and shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you, though, Emma." He told her, giving her his wet cloak and taking off his shoes before he ventured towards the living room. He smiled lightly, leaning on the archway preceding the living room. "They're growing so fast." He commented, seeing Alyson and Remus with the kids.

Alyson grinned as she turned her head to see him and motioned him to come in. James walked in and sat on the couch as he looked at Alyson feeding Ines. "It's hard to believe that they'll already be three-months-old..." She told him softly before Ines finished her bottle and she burped her. Alyson looked at James. "Would you like to hold her?" She asked him curiously.

"I'd love to, Aly." James replied and Alyson gently positioned Ines in his arms. He smiled brightly. "They're bigger than Harry and Hikari." He told her as he cradled the quiet baby who laid there, staring up at him with her big eyes. James smiled down at Ines. "My big girl. She's already a big sister and doesn't even know it." He said brightly, kissing the baby's forehead.

Remus smiled as he looked at the interaction between James and one of his children. "Well, if you want to in a minute, you can hold Ethan." He said, burping Ethan and cradling him in his arms. "That is if he doesn't fall asleep." Remus chuckled.

Alyson watched the two interact with children and she couldn't contain a smile. It was great to see everyone getting along now. She sat in her chair as she watched the two. "So, have you seen Artemis and Sirius lately?" She asked James curiously. Artemis had been over the week before but they hadn't had time to talk much.

James nodded. "Yeah." He said, and looked at her. "Their little one, Ilyria, is quite a handful already. Sirius is a stay-at-home dad, pretty much, and he's been watching Ilyria when Artemis is at work. They both seem pretty happy now." James added before looking down at Ines and then looked over to Remus, trading him babies. He smiled as he looked closely at Ethan's face. "Merlin, Alyson, he looks so like you in the face."

Alyson laughed softly. "Yeah, but Ines takes after you so much. Face shape and everything." She told James honestly. "I'm sure that they'll have our best qualities...or at least I hope so."

James looked at Alyson, giving her an encouraging smile. "I'm sure they will, Aly. I bet they'll have better futures that we can ever imagine." He told her honestly, kissing the top of Ethan's head. "I just hope that after this is over, we can all be a great big family." James admitted, looking at Remus as well. "That's what the Marauders are, after all. A big family...including their loves and children." He told Remus with a small smile.

Remus nodded. "How's things in England? Sirius didn't elaborate on it much when he and Artemis were over last week." He questioned James. Remus and Alyson had been staying in their home in France for the most part, only going into the local town to get out and shop locally. It had been quite some time since they were last in England...at least since Ilyria was born in May.

James's face fell a little as he looked down at Ethan a moment before looking back up at the two. "Not great. You-Know-Who has gained a lot of power and, well, Lily and I are considering having the Fidelius Charm put on our house because of a prophecy that was apparently made about one of the twins, Harry. Dumbledore came to talk to us and said that though You-Know-Who hasn't made up his mind who it is, we needed to be thinking about a secret-keeper. He warned the Longbottoms as well but you know Alice and Frank. They've already protected their house enough with baby Neville and all." James explained to him as he gently ran his thumb over Ethan's baby hair.

Alyson looked at James as she watched him with Ethan and she frowned, looking at the twins. "I'm not doubting that they did but you know them. Alice and Frank are still Aurors and I don't see them leaving their jobs anytime soon." She pointed out to him and shook her head gently, sitting between James and Remus. "What are you and Lily going to do?" Alyson questioned.

James sighed softly, watching Ethan start to fall asleep. "Well, Lily wants to put the charms on the house immediately and get the house protected but I convinced her to wait a little longer. As far as Dumbledore's told me, You-Know-Who doesn't know whether it is Harry or Neville. Even he suggested to wait until his plans were more finalized." He told Alyson honestly, looking her in the eye. "I think I'm going to make Sirius the secret-keeper."

Alyson nodded. "I don't doubt that Sirius would take that responsibility." She reassured James before taking Ethan from him gently, cradling their little boy.

Remus looked at James. "Well, regardless of what happens, just know that we're here for you both if you need anything." He reassured James.

James nodded. "I know, Moony." He told Remus before looking at Alyson. "You two should probably put them to bed. It would be nice to talk to the two of you." He said honestly. Alyson looked at Remus and gently jerked her head and the two look Ines and Ethan up to the nursery and placed them in their cribs before returning downstairs.

Remus looked at James. "What's the matter, James?" He asked him curiously.

James looked at the pair. "Look, Lily and I have already deduced that You-Know-Who is going to come for us." He told them honestly, seeing the shock cross their faces, with sadness pass over Alyson's as well. "So, we've talked it over with Albus and if something were to happen to Lily and I, we want Harry to go with her sister...regardless how terrible they are." James said, seeing Alyson looking ready to protest. "And Hikari would go to Andromeda and Ted, to keep her safe."

Alyson looked at James, a little offended. "James, we could take Hikari in. I mean, her, Ines, and Ethan are roughly the same age. Here, we'd have plenty of space and she'd be safe here too, you know that." She reminded him. "I mean, it would be no trouble at all to Remus and I."

James looked at her with a sad smile. "Alyson, I know that you and Remus would take excellent care of Hikari. But, if something happens to me and Lily, isn't there a job that you agreed to take with Dumbledore?" James reminded her softly.

Alyson looked away as bitter tears began to slip from her eyes. "It wouldn't matter, James. I would do anything to protect those kids and you know that. I'd come home every night and I would do whatever it took. Remus would be here too." She told him, trying to keep her emotions from him. "I could do it and she'd still be with kids her age." She said softly.

Remus looked at Alyson, taking her hand gently. "Sweetheart, James has a point." He told her softly, trying to keep her calmed down. "When you leave, we've got to send the kids their separate ways too. Besides, we could send Ines with Hikari and they wouldn't be alone." He told her softly and gave a gentle squeeze to her hand. "It will help keep them safe, Aly. I promise."

Alyson looked at Remus before burying her face in her hands as she started to weep bitterly. "I should never have accepted that job. I knew something was wrong when Dumbledore wanted to talk to me but I ignored it." She said, shaking her head. "I won't even get to see my own children grow up." She said through her tears.

James looked at Alyson before putting his hand on her shoulder. "Aly, you'll still get to see them when they come to school."He told her honestly. "They may not know who you are or anything but you will see them and you can watch them from there. I think that was why Dumbledore chose this job for you because even though you can't be with them when they're little, he'll be able to give you at least their school years."

Remus looked at Alyson with a caring look. "Besides, Aly, if you really want to, I don't see Dumbledore really objecting to you visiting them and still letting them know that you care." He told her honestly. "You'll be a bird. He can just say you're delivering a letter a long distance or something. It'll work, sweetie. It'll work."

Alyson nodded and looked at James. "I should probably show you out. It's getting close to time for bed." She told him and got up.

James looked at Alyson before nodding to Remus. He walked with her in silence all the way to the front gate of the estate. James turned to look at Alyson's face in the moonlight, since the storms had stopped and the moon had emerged as it was half-full. "I'm so sorry, Alyson." He told her quietly.

Alyson was looking at her shoes when James addressed her. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She told him honestly. "I forgot that I have my job to do if something happens."

James took his hand and gently lifted her chin. "No, Aly, it's my fault. I forgot how much you'd be giving up if this does end badly." He told her, looking her in the eyes. "Look, no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. Maybe I'll get lucky. I'll be over quite a few more times now that the twins are around." James assured her.

"I know." Alyson said quietly as her eyes began swimming with tears again. "I just can't stand that I may end up losing you forever." She told him before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

James was surprised before he wrapped his arms around Alyson's small frame. "Don't worry yourself, Aly. I will do whatever I can to make sure that it doesn't happen." He reassured her softly, noticing himself being pulled in by her scent. He realized that she still had that familiar smell that she always did and the reason why he fell in love with her to begin with. James pulled his face back to look her in the eyes. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." He told her.

Alyson nodded. "I won't." She told him as she looked up into his hazel eyes that twinkled slightly in the moonlight. "You know me, James. I've always been the kind of girl to tell you when I need something."

James chuckled softly. "That you have." He agreed as his hazel eyes were trapped in her green ones. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, not thinking about it. All he knew was that if You-Know-Who was after them, their days would indeed be numbered. "Watch yourself, Aly. He may be focused on Lily, Harry, and I but he's still looking for power, which you have plenty of." James warned her softly, kissing her on the forehead before letting her go. "I'm sorry about that but...with every day being so uncertain, I just want you to know that I still give a shit about you, Aly." He told her as he pushed the gate open.

Alyson stood still after James kissed her and she watched him open the gate to leave and her eyes were soft. "Please, watch after yourself." She told him softly, moving forward to grab the gate to close it when he left.

"Oh, you know me, Aly. I always do. You and Remus take care of the little ones and be careful of going into town too often. I'm starting to wonder if they're not looking for you as well." James said before looking up at the sky and then back at Alyson. "I'm sorry about you mother. I know she meant a lot to you and Artemis. I've been meaning to write but with everything happening, I just haven't had time."

"It's quite alright, James." Alyson told James and nodded. "It's only been a couple months but she loved Ines and Ethan before they were even born. Before the Death Eaters attacked her, she complimented me on how beautiful the kids were. But...anyways, you best get back to Lily. Be safe." She told him.

"I'll do my best." James told Alyson before giving her a soft smile. "I love you, Aly, even if I am with Lily...I'll always love you and care about you. Don't forget that." James said before apparating away.

Alyson stood there, her hands holding the gate as she watched him leave. "I love you too, James." She whispered into the wind before closing the gate. She stared into the dark a moment before returning up to the house in the silence and walked to bed with Remus. As she laid there, trying to go to sleep, she couldn't get that moment out of her head. Alyson closed her eyes and knew that things wouldn't be the same for much longer...

* * *

_**A/N : **I know this chapter has taken forever and that it's not as long as the others but this was the hardest chapter to write. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it, exactly, so I hope it's fluid enough. I did my best with it so I hope it's nice. Unfortunately, we're actually starting to reach the end of the story but if you guys want a story to follow Ines, Ethan, Harry, Hikari, and Ilyria...plus another yet unnamed character, review and let me know or send me a PM! I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter!_


	16. Love's Keeper

_**Chapter Sixteen, Love's Keeper**_

* * *

July_ 22__nd__, 1981_

Artemis Black was sitting in the floor with her and Sirius's newest addition, baby Owen, who was only about one-month-old and laying on a blanket. She also had her one-year-old daughter, Ilyria, and was helping give Ilyria a way to stand up so that the little girl could practice walking. Sirius was supposed to be on his way home after getting Alyson and Remus to come over. Apparently, there was some news that everybody was going to be talking about so it would be nice having a slightly full flat with four kids and four adults.

Suddenly, with a raise of green flames from the fireplace, Sirius Black walked out, his jet black hair looking a little tamer than usual and he was wearing a dark red shirt and denim jeans. Sirius slipped off his shoes and tossed them into the foyer to avoid getting ashes all over the carpet before walking over to kiss his wife.

"I hope the little ones haven't worn you out today." Sirius said to her kindly. "Alyson and Remus should be here any minute with the twins. How's your day been?" He asked.

Artemis gave Sirius a soft smile. "It's been a little tiring but I'm alright. Just been a little worried but when am I not?" She said with a shake of her head. "Ilyria's trying to make up more words but she's getting a little better. She'll definitely be really smart."

Sirius chuckled softly. "I'm sure she'll get the hang of it soon." He said before leaning down and picking the little girl up. "Isn't that right, Ilyria? You'll get better at it soon enough."

Ilyria giggled in his arms as he picked her up and she smiled really big. "Dada!" She said brightly, touching his face.

Artemis and Sirius looked at one another with gentle smiles as their little girl was growing up so fast. It was hard to believe that just a year ago, she was still a small one-month-old that didn't know how to crawl or do hardly anything on her own. Their attention was then directed towards the fireplace as the flames turned green. Alyson and Remus then walked out of the fireplace, with each of them carrying one of the twins.

"I'm so glad that we can finally be together after what seems like forever since last time!" Alyson said brightly as she tossed her shoes to the foyer before walking over to Artemis and leaning down to hug her sister. Ethan, who was in his mother's arms, also hugged Artemis before Alyson stood back up. "Ilyria and Owen are growing so fast!"

Remus chuckled at Alyson's enthusiasm before setting his shoes to the side of the fireplace. "I thought she would burst from excitement when Sirius said that he wanted to have us and the twins over for a little get together." He said as he shifted Ines to his other side. "I'm guessing Ilyria is as talkative as these two are, isn't she?"

Sirius nodded. "Of course. She's going to definitely take after her smooth-talking father." He told Remus proudly before chuckling. "Hopefully, she'll live in a world without all this going on."

Remus nodded. "We can only hope." He agreed with Sirius, his voice sounding a little tired. "The twins are nearly about ready to fall asleep." Remus pointed out, Ines' head resting on his shoulder with one of her small arms around a teddy bear. "Is it alright if we lay them down to take their naps?" He asked.

Artemis nodded, getting up before picking up Owen gently. "It's plenty alright. I've got to lay down Owen and Ilyria as well." She said, nodding to Sirius to take Ilyria to her room. "Come on, there's a couple baby beds in the guest room." She said, leading Remus to the guest room and then continuing to the nursery, where she laid down a sleepy Owen.

After getting the children into beds and asleep, a feat in itself, the four adults returned to the living room. Alyson and Remus sat down on the loveseat and Sirius sat down on the loveseat across from them. Artemis looked around the group before leaving to the kitchen, returning with a bottle of wine and four glasses. She filled each of them about half-full before passing them to the others, taking hers last, and then sitting beside Sirius.

Alyson looked over to Sirius and Artemis before taking a sip from her glass. "I'm glad that we're all together for the first time in a while." She said, after swallowing her sip, her voice becoming slightly more serious. "But I can't imagine that you called us over purely for a social call with what all is going on."

Sirius nodded before taking Artemis's hand in his, sighing quietly. "Unfortunately, you're right. There are some things going on and I wanted to get everyone together so that we could talk about it. I wanted to let you guys know that Lily and James got a secret keeper so their house is hidden now." Sirius told them.

Remus looked at Sirius and nodded. "I'm glad to hear that." He said before thinking a minute. "But what's wrong, Padfoot?"

Sirius shook his head. "James asked me to be secret keeper but I declined. I didn't want that pressure and with Artemis and the kids...I couldn't put them in that danger." He said, gently squeezing Artemis's hand. "I suggested that they use Peter. He was always the odd one out but he was pretty dependable so I told them that I was sure he'd do it."

Alyson was in the middle of a drink before spitting it back in her glass. "Peter? Why the hell did you pick Peter?" She questioned Sirius. "I mean, Merlin, I'd trust a rock before I chose Peter." She spoke out quickly.

"I just figured that we could trust him as one of our close friends. He's still a Marauder after all." Sirius stated, shrugging his shoulders. "James was telling me that even Dumbledore offered to be the secret keeper but they ended up picking Peter."

Artemis bit her lip a little. "I just really hope that their decision and faith isn't badly placed." She spoke up honestly, finishing off her glass before pouring herself some more. "I just hope we all make it out of this alive."

Sirius looked over at Artemis, giving her hand another gentle squeeze. "Don't worry. I'll check on Peter at least once a week or once ever two weeks to make sure that he's not under any pressure." He told her in a calm voice. "Trust me, they're in safe hands right now."

Everyone sat in the living room, listening to the fire crackle in the fireplace. The news settled in for everyone and the dangerous times really added a slight heaviness to the atmosphere. It was tough that no one knew who to trust anymore. It was even harder knowing that one wrong choice meant possibly someone's death.

"I need to go upstairs. I'm not feeling well." Alyson said before getting up and hurrying to the guest room, across the hall from where the children were.

"Aly!" Remus stated before getting up. "I'll go talk to her. Is it alright if we stay the night? I mean, the kids are already asleep and Aly seems, erm, bothered." He asked Sirius and Artemis.

Sirius nodded. "Of course. No need to ask, Remus. We're family so you guys are welcome to stay whenever." He told Remus.

Remus nodded, hurrying up the stairs and into the room where Alyson was. He gently closed the door behind himself and walked over to Alyson, who was sitting on the bed, her back to the door. He walked over and stood by the bed post, not wanting to get into her area too soon but he could tell that she was upset and that she was also crying.

"Aly, what's wrong, dear?" Remus asked her gently, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Do you need to talk?"

Alyson shook her head. "N-no, it's f-fine." She tried to say through her sobs but she was barely able to get her words out. "I'm j-just scared."

Remus sat down beside Alyson, putting his arm around her. "Aly, I'm here to help you. You know that." He told her gently. "Are you worried about James and Lily?"

Alyson nodded. "I'm scared th-that something will h-happen to Peter and that they'll...that they'll..." She began before dissolving into new sobs.

Remus moved to sit back further on the bed, his back against the headboard, and he gently pulled her back with him before wrapping his arms around her and laying her head on his chest. He began stroking her hair gently with one of his hands, trying to get her to calm down. "Shh, sweetheart, they'll be okay. Sirius won't let anything happen to Peter, you know that." He told Alyson in a soft tone. "James and Lily will be alright and they'll make it through all this. They're strong, you know that."

Alyson nodded, even though she kept crying. Remus knew that even after all the time that had passed, Alyson still had strong feelings for James that went beyond friendship. However, he knew that she would always have that with the twins. Remus knew that despite that, she loved him and that they wanted to get married. They just hadn't been able to just yet. So, Remus sat there and continued trying to comfort her until finally, her crying subsided and she calmed down.

"I love you." Alyson told Remus softly, still cuddle up close to him. "I always will."

Remus looked over at Alyson and smiled. "I know. I love you too, always and forever." He said to her, kissing her forehead gently. "You must be exhausted."

Alyson nodded. "Mhm." She voiced. "I'm probably going to fall asleep in a little bit. It's been a really tough evening, after all."

"That it has, my dear." Remus replied quietly. "That it has. You need anything before you got to sleep, Aly?"

Alyson shook her head. "Not really. Well, except one little thing."

"What would that be?" Remus asked her, curious as to what she wanted.

"Promise me that after all this is over with...that we can get married."

"I promise, sweetheart. After this is over, we can get married. But...why are you worried?"

"I just worry that...you'll forget. That's all." Alyson said before her eyes got more droopy and she finally fell asleep from tiredness.

"My dear phoenix." Remus said softly before kissing her forehead. Shortly after, he too fell asleep and into dreams of a beautiful wedding and a wonderful future.


	17. Devil in Disguise

_**Chapter Seventeen : Devil in Disguise**_

_October 30th, 1981_

* * *

"Sirius, are you leaving to check on Peter today?" Artemis called from the living room. She was playing with their two children. Ilyria had been rather cranky all day and Artemis couldn't seem to appease the unhappy 1-year-old. "It's been a while since I've seen a letter from him."

Sirius walked into the living room, dressed casually in his jeans and a light blue shirt. "I was thinking about that actually. I think I'll wait and check tomorrow. Besides, with Ilyria in one of her moods, you need about all the help that you can get right about now." He told her, chuckling as he lifted Ilyria up before sitting her in his lap and began tickling her belly a little.

Artemis watched as Ilyria wiggled away from Sirius with a very irritated attitude before walking on over to her blocks. "I don't understand what's the matter with her. I've tried everything and she wants nothing to do with any of it." She told him honestly, shaking her head. "I'm just a little worried about Peter. That's all. I mean, with so many deaths recently, You-Know-Who is moving but we don't really know what he's doing. It just...bothers me." She admitted, playing with Owen.

"I understand. I've been worried about Peter since I accidentally suggested him to be the secret keeper." Sirius agreed with Artemis. "Wormtail's good at hiding, which I guess is why I mentioned him, but Merlin...if You-Know-Who were to ever find out about him..." He began before sighing. "That guy wouldn't hardly stand a chance. He gets scared so easily."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Artemis told Sirius honestly before looking down at Owen. "I don't really want to talk about that possibility. Especially not for the twins' sake." She told him quietly.

Sirius nodded, crawling over to where Ilyria was stacking blocks. "You're right, dear. I'm sure that it'll all be okay." He told her honestly, playing with their little girl. "Speaking of the twins, how's Alyson doing? It's been a while since she's been by."

"Well, she's been busy with Ethan and Ines for the most part." Artemis told Sirius as she tickled Owen. "Remus told me that she's been talking to Albus a lot recently. I'm not sure what to take from that but I guess she might be trying to get a mission for the Order or something." She guessed, shrugging before giggling at the laughing baby she had laying in front of her.

"Oh." Sirius spoke quietly, looking a little confused. "It's weird that even after all this time of all of us being in the Order, Alyson has never really gotten to do any missions. I mean, even you did a couple before you were pregnant with Ilyria." He mumbled quietly.

Artemis looked over at Sirius. "Well, mostly, it was a couple different reasons why she never did." She answered his quiet pondering. "Albus always wanted me to do my missions with Alyson but I reassured him that I was capable on my own. I just...I didn't want Alyson to be a target. If either of us could stay hidden and live a normal life, I'd want it to be her. Keep people from sticking their noses too far in her business. Let her and Remus raise their little family." She admitted.

"I just don't understand why you'd go through so much to keep your sister safe. I know that you say it's a family thing but my family...isn't exactly the best role model for how families should be." Sirius told Artemis honestly as Ilyria knocked over her stack of blocks and started over. "I can't exactly comprehend your thoughts behind it."

"I don't always understand it but I have an idea of why." Artemis replied, gently tickling Owen's belly and earning giggles from their young son. "Alyson's more of a mothering type. She's not much for fighting unless she has to. I didn't want to put her into that situation that she'd have to act. Alyson isn't like me. I'd rather fight 5 Death Eaters than sit at home and try to keep my family hidden away from harm. I want to do what I can. She does what she must." Artemis explained. "I always told my mother that I'd make a terrible wife. I'm a better soldier than anything else."

Sirius listened to Artemis's explanation before his mouth curved to an understanding smile. "Artemis, you're an amazing wife but you're definitely the type to do your best to keep your family safe." He told her softly. "You're also a great soldier but you are a fantastic mother. Just look at Ilyria and Owen." Sirius told her before giving her a sweet kiss. "And when all of this is over, we might even be able to have another." He offered.

Artemis gave him a sweet smile. "That is pretty tempting, Sirius." She told him sweetly. "And thank you. That was nice of you." She told him. She then sighed as she looked at Owen. "Just...promise me that you'll check on Peter tomorrow."

Sirius nodded. "I promise. I'll make sure to go check on Peter tomorrow evening, love." He told her and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, let's have a nice day with our lovely kids." He said, pulling Ilyria close and tickling their little girl.

* * *

Alyson and Remus were having their hands full with their two 16-month-olds that were running around the back yard. Ines was having so much fun with their sandbox while Ethan insisted that Alyson come play in the twins' playhouse with him. Things in France were different than England. It wasn't as dark a mood but there was still apprehension in the wizardry world about England's current situation. No one knew what to expect out of the situation there.

The couple was enjoying a particularly uneventful day when Emma came back to them. "Mistress Alyson, Master Remus, there is a couple visitors at the door. Should Emma bring them back?" She questioned them.

Remus looked at Alyson a moment. Neither of them knew who could be visiting at that time or why. He then looked at Emma. "If it's someone who's been by before then yes. If not, we would rather not be disturbed." He told the house elf who quickly hurried back through the house. He then looked at Alyson. "I wonder who could be visiting this day?" He questioned.

They didn't have to wonder long when they spotted James and Lily walk through the back door, carrying their almost 15-month-old twins, Harry and Hikari. Remus and Alyson smiled as they picked up Ethan and Ines and walked over to the pair. The two pairs of twins started looking at each other and smiled, happy to see one another again.

Remus smiled. "What an unexpected visit!" He said brightly. "I thought you two were hiding out from You-Know-Who and weren't much for visiting?" He asked, happy to see his old friends.

"Well, we were starting to get a little antsy and James has been dying to come see the twins since he hadn't been by for a few months so we decided to bring Harry and Kari." Lily told Remus brightly, happy to see the pair still doing well. "Looks like they recognize each other."

Alyson chuckled softly. "Well, before you guys went into full hiding, we used to visit one another all the time so I'm sure they missed one another." She said brightly before looking at Ines who was looking at Kari with a big smile.

James nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we should let them play together for a while." He suggested brightly. "Then, we can just catch up and talk for a bit." He told them. Apparently, that was a point that everyone agreed on so they let the kids down and the four kids hurried off to play with the toys in the yard.

"So, what's going on, then?" Remus asked them as the adults took the time to hug one another since they were no longer holding children. "You guys haven't been making very many visits so I suppose this is important." He said honestly.

Lily looked at James before nodding. "We did come by to talk about something with you guys." She said before looking at Alyson. "James told me about your offer and we've been talking about it. If you still want to, we'd be more than happy if you could take in Kari if any of this happens. We think that it'd be good for her if she was with her siblings instead of with someone she doesn't really know."

Alyson looked at Lily before looking at James. "I'm honored." She said with a smile. "I would love to take in Kari to be with Ines and Ethan." She said brightly.

"I thought you'd say so. We're still sending Harry to live with Lily's sister Petunia, if anything happens. However, with Kari, we were going to send her to Andromeda and Ted but if you were willing to take her, that would work out so much better." James told her. "I'm glad to hear that."

Remus frowned a little. "You're still worried about something happening?" He asked them curiously.

"Yeah, we're still pretty worried." Lily told Remus and Alyson. "You can never be too careful so we're just keeping our eyes open and making sure plans are in place...just in case." She told them and looked at James. "We're hoping that all this blows over so that we can go back to our lives as normal"

"I don't blame you. If you guys need anything, don't be afraid to call." Alyson told Lily and James. "Emma is a wonderful sitter so we could be there in an instant."

"Thank you, Alyson." James told her with a slight smile. "Don't worry too much about us. We'll be fine. We're just worried about the kids, that's all."

"I don't blame you there. With the twins, we've taken so many precautions that it isn't funny." Remus told James. "Just watch yourself, alright? I know that as Order members, even without a formal "x" on your back, we're all still targets."

Lily gave Remus a gentle smile. "We'll be careful. You guys be careful as well." She said before looking at James. "Can we go see Sirius and Artemis too before we go home? It feels like forever since we last seen them.

"Of course we can, Lily." James told her with a smile. "I'm sure that Artemis would love that...as would Sirius for that matter." He said brightly. He then looked over to Alyson. "Can I talk to you in private a moment? It won't take long." He asked her.

Alyson looked at Remus before nodding. "Alright." She said, getting up and walking into the house with James. They walked to the living room, out of view of the other two. "So, what's on your mind?" She asked him.

James looked at her before giving her a hug. After hugging her for a moment, he looked at her. "I just wanted to talk to you alone a minute." He told Alyson as he moved to stand in front of the fireplace. "Is everything still good here?" James questioned.

"Yeah, things are still good. Why? Is something wrong?" Alyson asked James curiously.

"No, I'm just making sure that everything is still going well for you guys." James responded. He then looked at her. "So, Dumbledore let you out of the deal?"

Alyson nodded. "Yeah. He said that he understood and would rather me be here to take care of the kids than to be there." She told him, looking at the floor.

"That's good." James told her before he turned to face her. "Is there anything bothering you?" He asked curiously. He was always able to read Alyson better than most anyone else.

"I'm worried about Sirius and Artemis." Alyson told James, looking up into his eyes. "I know that Sirius has been dealing pretty closely with Peter and I'm worried that if You-Know-Who finds out, they might be in danger." She admitted and then sighed. "I'm more worried about if something happens to Sirius. I don't know how Artemis would handle that...or if she could."

"Ah, I see." James said before walking closer to her. "You're always so worried about your sister. You and Lily are so much alike." He told her before putting his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sure that Sirius will be alright and that Artemis will be too. Just relax. Nothing might happen after all."He told her honestly. "Besides, what will you do if something does happen?"

Alyson sighed and looked at James. "It would depend but I know that Remus and I wouldn't be able to take care of Ethan, Ines, and Kari as well as Ilyria and Owen. I would probably have to send Ilyria and Owen to stay with family in Bulgaria. The rest just depends on what Artemis does. I'll just have to wait and see.

"I don't know how you function so well with the whole world on your shoulders, Bright Eyes." James said to her softly, referring to an old nickname he gave her when they were dating. "But you're so much stronger than you know. Just keep yourself together, okay?" James asked her, kissing her forehead.

"I do my best and don't worry about me. Watch out for yourself." Alyson told him honestly and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Please be careful. I still love you." She told him quietly.

James hugged her back and nodded. "I will. You be careful too. I still love you too." He quietly replied before letting her go and rubbing her back. "I'll go get Lily and we'll be going soon." He told her. "We've still got to go by and see Sirius and Artemis."

Alyson nodded. "Alright." She said and walked back out with him to where Lily and Remus were.

James looked at Lily with a smile before looking at Remus and Alyson. "Well, Lily and I had better get the twins over to Sirius's before they decide to get all grumpy or something." He told them. "You lot take care, alright?"

Remus nodded. "We'll be fine. Thanks for dropping by." He said to them as Lily gathered up Harry and Kari. "Take care of those two. They're growing up so fast."

Lily smiled at Remus. "We will and yeah, they are." She said, handing Kari to James. "Bye you two." She said and the pair apparated away with the twins.

Remus and Alyson gathered the twins, who were upset that their playmates were gone, and laid them down for a nap before they walked back into the living room. It had been an interesting day to say the least. Finally, after a couple sips of the tea they had, Remus looked over at Alyson.

"Is anything on your mind?" Remus asked her curiously.

"Not really." Alyson told him before looking over at the fireplace. She got up and walked over, picking up a small pouch and a letter. "That's odd. I don't remember that there." She said, walking over to the couch, setting the pouch on the table.

"What is it?" Remus asked before Alyson let him see the short letter that was in a familiar handwriting.

'_Alyson and Remus,_

_ I talked to Lily and we decided that we'd give you two some money to help with the twins. If anything happens, you guys can use the money to add to the kids' vaults so that they'll have it later. We just wanted to let you two know how much we appreciate what you two have offered and to thank you ever so much for everything you've done so far or that you're going to try to do. Good luck and know that we're hoping the best for you both. _

_All of our love to you both,_

_James and Lily_

_P.S – When all of this is over, you two had better get married. Waiting for the right time is just a waste of time.'_

Alyson opened the pouch and found quite a large amount of galleons. She looked over at Remus, surprised by the amount as much as he was, before the pair looked back at the letter to read the P.S. They both chuckled at that part before Alyson folded the letter up.

"Do you think that they'll be okay?" Alyson asked Remus.

Remus shrugged. "Honestly, I have no clue. I hope that they are. I sincerely do. But if I were to be worried about anything, I'd be worried about Sirius. I guarantee you that if something happens to Lily and James, he will not rest until he finds Peter...especially if something sinister is at work." Remus told Alyson seriously. "That is something that I know will happen."

Alyson nodded before leaning her head against his shoulder. "All we can do is hope, I suppose." She told Remus honestly. "Hope and keep our fingers crossed."

Remus nodded before kissing Alyson gently. "It's late. We should get to bed and you need to rest. I'm sure you're stressed out more and more these days." He said, kissing her temple.

Alyson nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She said, looking at the folded letter in her hand before picking it and the pouch up.

Remus nodded and the two began walking up towards their room while Emma cleaned up the tray after them. It looked like things were calming down in England and Alyson was hopefully to be able to return to her home country...though she really enjoyed France. Until things stopped, though, Alyson was left on pins and needles while Remus stood beside her, being as helpful as possible.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Sorry for such a long period of time between updates! I've been so busy with college and the holidays that I haven't been able to write much, especially with some intense writer's block. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. I love feedback! Just to let you all know, though, we are reaching the end of the story so if you would like to see maybe a short one-shot or a spinoff for one of the kids, let me know in a review or PM. Thanks!_


	18. Before It's Too Late

_**Chapter 18 : Before It's Too Late...**_

_October 31st, 1981_

* * *

It was mid-afternoon at the Potter home, around 4 o'clock. Lily and James were sitting with Harry and Hikari in the living room, playing. Harry was enjoying playing with some blocks that he had gotten for his birthday while Hikari was playing with some Play Doh. James was playing with Harry while Lily played with Hikari. The day seemed to be going well until there was a knock at the door.

James got up and answered it, seeing Alyson, to his surprise. "Alyson, what an unexpected surprise. What brings you here?" He asked her curiously.

Alyson looked down at the ground a moment before looking up. "I came here on orders from Dumbledore. Can I come in?" She asked him, feeling uneasy about the entire situation that she was now stuck in.

James nodded. "Yeah, sure." He said, letting her come in. "I'm just surprised that you didn't come with one or both the twins. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I was going to bring them but Remus insisted that he and Emma would take great care of them." Alyson told James. "Besides, Dumbledore doesn't really give me missions so we didn't know what he wanted." She told him before looking over at Lily. "Hello Lily." She greeted.

Lily had seen Alyson come in but she had been as surprised as James was. "It's nice to see you, Alyson." She replied. "So Dumbledore asked you to come here?"

Alyson looked at Lily. "Yeah. I'm not sure why but he said that I should come over and be around a while. He actually suggested that I stay the night but I didn't feel comfortable intruding like that." She answered. "His call was a little last minute."

"Ah, I see." Lily replied before looking at James and then back at Alyson. "Well, you're welcome to stay the night. I'm sure that the guest room definitely needs some use." She offered to Alyson. "I mean, that's if you don't mind."

"Oh, uhm, thank you." Alyson responded to Lily's offer. "I don't mind at all. I don't think I'll sleep much but I appreciate your offer." She told her.

"So..." James began, looking at the two. "Does anyone want some tea?"

"That would be lovely, James." Lily replied to him. "What about you Alyson?"

Alyson nodded. "Uhm, yeah, that sounds good." She responded.

Lily looked at James. "I'll go make some tea. You stay here with the twins and Alyson." She told him, giving him a quick kiss before going to the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence in the living room when Lily left. Alyson wanted to apologize for being there while James didn't really know what to say. The twins, however, were babbling away and Hikari walked up to Alyson, holding a fist full of Play Doh. She looked up at Alyson a moment, holding up the Play Doh. "Play?" She said as more of a suggestion than anything.

Alyson smiled at the little girl. "Okay. Let's go play." She said, walking over towards Hikari's toys before sitting down with the little girl. "What do you want to do?" She questioned.

James watched the exchange between Alyson and Hikari. He smiled a little, seeing how social little Hikari was. It made him happy that the twins were so good at getting along with others. "Sometimes, I wonder if Kari's ever met a stranger." James said to Alyson with a chuckle. "She gets along with just about anyone."

Alyson chuckled as she was rolling up some Play Doh. "I noticed that. Ethan's the same way. Ines, well, she's more picky about who she interacts with." She told him as she gave the small rolled up ball to Kari. "It's not a bad thing, though. It's better for them to be social than it is for them to be antisocial."

"That's for sure. It'll be especially good when they go to Hogwarts and meet people they've never really seen before." James told Alyson before chuckling. "It's hard to imagine that the Marauder's kids are all going to be in school at the same time."

"McGonagall will have a lot of fun dealing with all of our kids." Alyson said, laughing. "Let's just hope some of them decide not to stir up a lot of trouble."

"I doubt that." James laughed, shaking his head. "I don't see many of them really taking it easy and not doing anything too crazy. I'm sure at least a couple of them will group up and cause at least some trouble."

Lily laughed softly when she walked back in with a tea tray. "I wouldn't doubt it if they're anything like their parents." She chimed in as she sat the tray on the coffee table. "These kids are definitely not going to have dull lives."

Alyson shook her head as she stirred some cream and sugar into her tea and took a sip. "Oh heavens no." She laughed with a smile. "I can see these kids traveling and making a name for themselves out in the world."

After leaning up to kiss Lily, James smiled brightly. "I have to agree with Alyson. These kids are going to have great lives." He said.

Lily smiled before looking over to see the kids move to play with the blocks together. "And they'll be the best of friends together." She agreed quietly.

* * *

After James and Lily put the twins to bed, the three sat in the living room together. Night had fallen on the small town of Godric's Hollow and soon, the muggle tradition of 'Trick-or-Treating' would soon be over as parents took their children home to get cleaned up and ready for bed after a piece or two of candy. It was so strange for Alyson to be in James's house with no idea really why Dumbledore wanted her there.

"You know, Alyson, when the war and all this crazy business is over, you and Remus should move back here to Godric's Hollow." James suggested, taking a drink of his glass of water. "I'm sure that it would be good for Ines and Ethan to have Harry and Kari to play with more often."

Alyson chuckled softly. "I think Remus would enjoy being back over here with everyone. He never seems too happy being in France all the time. It's nice there but I think it really bothers him to be away from all the Marauders. We were talking about moving back after the war anyways. I miss home." She admitted to James and Lily.

"I don't blame you. You've been away from England for over a year now and you've hardly been back since your mother died." Lily said to Alyson before giving her a kind smile. "If it's any help, I think it'd be great if you were closer. It'd make the travels to and from a lot easier for all of us."

Alyson nodded with a grin. "That would be wonderful. The twins would love to be able to visit you guys and the kids." She agreed brightly. "I just can't wait to get back."

James nodded before he perked his head up, hearing something. "Hm, strange. Sounds like someone's coming up the walk." He commented before going to the door. He then ran back in quickly. "Lily, go get Harry and Kari! It's him!" He said in a panicked voice before looking at Alyson. "You need to hide somewhere. There's a closet under the staircase. You need to get in there."

"What?! No! I'm going to stay and help you!" Alyson declared. "You're not going to fight him alone. He'll kill you!" She stated to him, her voice getting more desperate as she was worried for his safety.

James watched Lily run upstairs before looking at Alyson. "No, you're not. You need to survive. You have to take care of Ines and Ethan." He told her before quickly guiding her to the closet and opening the door. "Please, just stay here." James said to her, worried about her.

"No, I will not, James! I can't!" Alyson stated to him, her voice getting more pleading. "Please, James. Please!"

"I'm sorry, Alyson." James stated, giving her a quick kiss. "I love you...Bright Eyes." He said quietly. He then cast a quick stunning spell on her before putting her in the closet under the stairs and closing the door.

"Lily! You have to hurry and run!" James called up to her. He began to climb the stairs before looking back to see Voldemort coming up the hallway and towards the stairs. James stood his ground at the top of the stairs, unable to think of any spell at that moment to fend Voldemort off. He wasn't afraid to die for his children and Lily. As the green light left Voldemort's wand, James's life flashed before his eyes. At the spell's impact, James's body crumpled and his eyes lost all their life as they stared blankly at the ceiling. James's death would never protect Lily but at least he was able to protect one person in death and that was worth the sacrifice.

* * *

Alyson began to wake up in the closet. The darkness was disorienting, as was the massive headache she had. Alyson had no idea how long she'd been in that closet. She felt a knot at the back of her head and figured that she must have been in there long enough for that knot to form. Alyson began to feel around before finding a door and then her hands closed around a cold doorknob. She tried to push the door open but found it to be somewhat stuck. She gave it a more powerful push and she stepped out of the closet, only to find herself in what appeared to be a war zone.

"Lumos." Alyson said softly after fishing her wand from her pocket. The tip of the wand lit up and she paused a moment. Suddenly, her face began to contort in horror as she realized where she was and why she was in the closet. Her muscles tensed a moment before she found herself uttering only one thing. "James..." She said softly, moving quickly towards the stairs.

However, Alyson paused, looking into the living room where she'd spent the day previously with James and Lily. The room hadn't been touched and her heart sank a little. In all this mess, only the place with the best of memories had survived. Alyson turned and began towards the upstairs, climbing the stairs. "James!" She called before stopping at the top of the stairs at what she saw there.

Alyson's wand lit up the lifeless body of James Potter. She looked in disbelief before crumpling to the floor beside him. "James..." She said softly, pulling him close. She tried to find a sense of life in his dead eyes but nothing came to her. Alyson felt her heart breaking as she cradled James close to her. "James!" She cried out as she began to cry, curled up to the man she loved more than life itself. She gently stroked his messy hair and kissed the top of his head and then his forehead. Alyson sit there longer than she could have imagined, wishing that he'd just be alive but he was gone.

After a period, Alyson pulled herself together when she heard the cries of Kari from one of the nurseries. She looked at James once more before kissing him gently on the forehead and laying him down. "I love you. I'm going to go take care of her now. I promise I'll watch over her." She told him softly, getting up and going to the nursery to the left.

This room, too, was untouched. The room was a pale pink with murals of ridiculous, childish pink unicorns and several different teddy bears. In the crib was a visibly upset Kari. Alyson frowned as she saw the child so upset. She picked up a blanket and picked the toddler up, wrapping her in the blanket before holding her close. "Shh...it'll be okay, Kari. It'll be okay." Alyson tried to reassure the girl. She turned before seeing Harry in his crib in the adjacent room.

Alyson slowly made her way into the other room which looked like a complete and total wreck. She looked down to see Lily in the floor, just as James was in the hallway. She bit back more tears before walking over to baby Harry. "C'mon." She said, wrapping him in a blue blanket before cradling him close. "Hopefully, Hagrid is here by now. You two do not need to be here." Alyson said softly, her mothering instincts kicking in. She quickly made her way to the front of the house.

As Alyson found her way outside, she glimpsed Sirius outside, talking to Hagrid. She continued to walk towards, them, trying to keep her composure. The two soon stopped talking when they heard her walking near to them.

"Alyson." Sirius said quietly, seeing her trying to stay strong and seeing the two children in her arms. "Oh, Merlin, please don't say..." He began.

"I-I tried to help." Alyson choked out, looking at the two. "James...he stunned me and put me in a closet. I woke up and everything...it was all destroyed." She tried to say and tears began spilling over quickly. "James saved me before he died and...now..." Alyson cried softly. "I had to get them out. I couldn't bear to think..." She said, her throat cutting her off as she continued to cry.

Sirius nodded before moving close to her. "Alyson, there was nothing you could do, alright?" He tried to explain to her. "You did your best and that's all that matters. Here, let me take Harry. Hagrid's going to take him to Petunia's house." Sirius explained to her, holding out his arms to hold Harry.

Alyson shook her head. "N-no! I can't. Not after all this. I can't just let him..." Alyson cried, looking at the baby boy. "They'll mistreat him, Sirius. They'll be dreadful to him because they're dreadful people." She said.

"We all know that but he has to go to them. Dumbledore's orders, Aly." Sirius reminded her softly, moving to take Harry from her arms.

"At least let me say goodbye!" Alyson cried, causing Sirius to stop and move back a bit. She looked down at Harry and looked at him. "You're going to be a good man, just like your father. I just know it. Take care, Harry James. Good luck, sweetheart." Alyson said softly, kissing his forehead.

Sirius gently took Harry from Alyson and handed him to Hagrid. "You can keep the bike, Hagrid. I have no need for it." He reassured him. He then stepped back and stood with Alyson as they watched Hagrid take off with Harry towards Little Whinging, his new home. Sirius then looked over at Alyson. "So James and Lily? They're dead?" He asked, trying to clear up this fact.

"Y-yes." Alyson told him clearly, still very shaken by seeing her two close best friends that she considered as family dead. Alyson shifted Hikari in her arms, holding the little girl close, as if to protect her from any harm. "It appeared that he only knew of Harry. Kari's room was untouched, Sirius. It's like he didn't even know she was there."

"We all assumed as much." Sirius replied. He sighed before kicking the fence in anger. "That little rat betrayed all of us! He sold out Lily and James...his best friends!" Sirius seethed, looking at the house. "Merlin!"

Alyson looked at Sirius as she cradled Hikari. "What are you going to do? You're not going after him, are you?" She asked, looking at him incredulously. "Sirius, he's probably already with You-Know-Who if he was smart."

"I doubt it. Peter's sneaky but he's not that bleeding smart." Sirius growled before looking at his sister-in-law. "I'm going to go looking for him. Little blighter's going to pay for what he's done!" He hissed.

"Please don't get yourself in trouble, Sirius." Alyson pleaded softly. "Think of Artemis and the kids."

Sirius was beside himself with his anger. "I won't be in trouble. They won't find him when I'm through." Sirius growled before looking at her. "Take care of my family if anything happens." He told her before apparating away.

Alyson stood there on the street. She looked at the home and saw how much their lives changed in that moment. She looked at Hikari, who was asleep and looked in the sky towards where Hagrid and Harry had flown towards in the flying motorcycle. Alyson was too much in grief to imagine revenge or anger. She apparated home and quickly settled Kari into a spare crib she had already set up in the nursery. Alyson walked downstairs and saw Remus in the living room. She walked towards the room and saw him stand up out of the chair and look at her.

"Alyson..." Remus began, seeing the fire reflect off Alyson's tear-stained cheeks and the redness that marred her typical beauty. "Alyson, what happened?" He questioned, already knowing the answer in his heart.

Suddenly, Alyson fell to her knees and her sobs echoed through the halls. Remus hurried over to her and sat beside her, pulling her close. "Oh, Merlin, Alyson. I am so sorry, love." He said to her softly, holding her close to his chest as she wept on his shoulder. "Just cry, love. Cry." He told her softly, tears starting to slip down his own cheeks as the realization that James and Lily Potter were dead hit him.

Alyson and Remus cried together for what seemed like forever. Finally, after she calmed down some, he carried her upstairs to their room and laid her down, laying beside her. Remus gently stroked her chair as she fell asleep, knowing that she was a wreck emotionally. He kissed her cheek gently before getting up and going to the nursery and he saw Hikari's crib and looked at the toddler sleeping and he sighed softly. It seemed unreal for James and Lily to be gone but there was some hope with Hikari and Harry.

"At least there's still some hope with you and Harry still alive." Remus said softly, knowing that Hikari wouldn't hear him. He then walked back to the room he shared with Alyson before getting back into bed, falling into an uneasy sleep. All he hoped was that the next day brought some relief.

* * *

_**Author's Note : **Honestly, this has been the hardest chapter to write. I cried so much writing this that it was overwhelming. I apologize for any tears you may have shed during this chapter but it was just as emotional for me. I hope that you enjoyed it, even through the tears, as I know that I enjoyed writing it even with tears running down my face. There's only a couple chapters left so stay tuned and be prepared for the ending! Leave a review, if you don't mind, whether you loved it or hated it. You can even post anonymously! :)_


	19. Heart's a Mess

_**Chapter 19 : Heart's a Mess**_

_November 1st, 1981_

* * *

The next day, Alyson and Remus sat in their living room in the silence of the house as Alyson watched Hikari trying to play with Ines and Ethan. Everything seemed surreal since the events of the day before. Remus had been keeping an eye on Alyson as she had been very shaky the entire day, especially with Hikari. Their house elf, Emma, had been cleaning the house as Alyson had been very forgetful about some of the messes they'd left behind already. It was early evening, as the sun had just recently set so it was about 7:30 pm.

Hikari was playing with a doll when she suddenly carried it over to Alyson. "'Arry?" The little girl asked her curiously.

Alyson reached to Hikari before gently running her hand over the little girl's hair. "He's not here, Kari. He's...somewhere else." She said softly, feeling her throat catch before she swallowed quickly. "Why don't you go play with Ethan and Ines?" She asked her as she held out her hands for the doll.

Hikari nodded, as if understanding, and she let go of the doll before hurrying over to the twins and began stacking the blocks with them. The children didn't seem to notice the addition of Hikari so much. It seemed as though they accepted her quickly so it wasn't such a big deal.

Alyson held the doll, staring at him as she let out a soft, yet shaky, sigh. "I don't know if I can do this..." She said quietly to the doll.

Remus gently put his arm around Alyson's waist, pulling her close to him. "I'm sure that you can, sweetheart." He told her quietly, kissing the top of her head gently. "It'll just take one day at a time but we'll be okay." He reassured Alyson.

"I know but it's so hard to imagine Kari without Harry. That's like if we had to separate Ines and Ethan. I'd be so worried that they wouldn't recognize one another if they met again." Alyson responded before shaking her head. "I know it's for the best but sometimes I wonder if it's best for them."

"Possibly. Possibly not. What's important right now is that they're both safe, healthy, and being taken care of." Remus told Alyson honestly. "We don't know exactly what happened in that house but what we do know is that there's an army of pretty pissed off Death Eaters that are in chaos with no idea what to do. Those bloody wankers will keep at it until they either all end up in jail or fall apart or go into hiding." He added, shaking his head. "Even then, not all of them will manage to live a normal life."

Alyson nodded as she watched the three toddlers while listening to Remus. "All I know is that if anything else happens, I'm going to have to keep my promise to Dumbledore. I'm barely together after what happened to James and Lily. Anything else? I'm not going to be able to stay together." She said quietly.

Remus nodded before kissing her cheek. "Well, if it's any help, I'll never be too far away. All you'll have to do is write and I'll be wherever you want me to be." He told her. Remus then heard the grandfather clock across the room start to chime, signaling the arrival of 8:00pm. He sighed as he was in thought. "Merlin, I hope Padfoot is okay..."

"Is something..." Alyson began before remembering when she saw him at the Potter house the night before. "Oh, Merlin, please don't tell me that he went out after Peter. I _told_ him not to waste time doing that." She said, the realization hitting her.

Remus nodded solemnly. "Artemis called while you were napping with the children and she was asking if we'd heard anything from him. I told her 'no' and she was genuinely worried. Artemis said that he hadn't been back or called since he left to go check on Peter yesterday evening." He told Alyson. "I really hope that he didn't do anything stupid."

"As do I. Poor Arti. She's always been a little shaky but if something happens to Sirius, I just hope that she's able to keep herself together for Ilyria and Owen." Alyson said to Remus. "He managed to really bring out something special in Artemis. A real sense of life for her. To be honest, he's the glue in that family."

"Well, I hope that the glue didn't get itself put in Azkaban...or worse, killed." Remus pointed out before he sat his head on her shoulder. The pair sat and watched the children play together, as they all had much of the day.

About an hour later, the three toddlers finally started to get sleepy. After another half-an-hour of coaxing, they finally fell asleep so Alyson and Remus went back downstairs to the living room to sit together in front of the fire. Remus pulled Alyson close to him and he felt her give in more easily than usually as he was able to hold her close.

"Alyson..." Remus said softly after hearing quiet sniffling. When Alyson looked up at him, his heart nearly broke to see his beautiful fiancee so upset and bothered by what had already transpired. "Aly..." He said in a more comforting way as he let her just cry into his chest for a bit. Remus himself felt a few tears that he'd been holding in start to spill over. "It'll be okay, love. We'll be okay and we'll be able to take care of the little ones. Everything is going to be okay." Remus whispered to her so that she didn't notice that he was just as upset as she was. James was like his brother and that made Lily like his sister. They'd lost part of their family the day before.

After a while of the pair letting their feelings out, they sat together, staring at the fire. Remus had Alyson sitting beside him as she had sat her head on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her side, since his arm was around her waist still. They sat there calming themselves down before hearing hurried knocks on the front door.

"Who in Merlin's name would be here this late...?" Alyson asked, noticing that the grandfather clock was nearer to the 10 o'clock hour by then.

Remus got up and quickly walked to the door before sending Emma upstairs, levitating a bassinet and a crib. He soon walked in with a distraught Artemis whose breaths were coming in very short bursts. "Artemis, you're going to have to calm down or you're going to hyperventilate and I can't understand you at all." He said to Artemis as he settled her onto the couch. "Aly, can you go get a paper bag? I don't think she's able to calm herself down." Remus requested.

Alyson quickly hurried off before returning to the room with an open paper bag. She put it over Artemis's nose and mouth and waited a few minutes. Finally, Artemis's breathing returned to normal so Alyson lowered the paper bag. "Merlin's beard, Artemis, what's going on?" She asked her sister curiously.

"Well, I got the Daily Prophet a few hours ago and saw that Sirius had been imprisoned in Azkaban. Apparently, they're saying that he killed a whole street of about thirteen muggles _and_ Peter! I know my Sirius, he wouldn't kill people like that. Sirius values the life of another person more than his own sometimes." Artemis said to them, speaking quickly. She took the bag and took a few more breaths into it as she was getting worked up a bit.

"So, I had the house elf watch Ilyria and Owen so I could go and see what was going on. When I got to Azkaban, one of the Auror guards was giving me a hard time about wanting to see Sirius. Bleeding wanker thought that he was a Death Eater and was really snarky about it and started talking about Mum and Dad, saying that I had no reason to see some Death Eater after what they did to my family." Artemis said as she took a couple more breaths in the bag. "When I finally proved that I was married to him, the guard took me back to see him and tried to apologize. Guess he figured that I'd never marry Death Eater scum. So, I finally got to see Sirius and that psychotic Minister thinks that Sirius killed all of them, rather than that it was Peter. They're going to keep Sirius in Azkaban indefinitely, for all I know, and the Wizengamont is so paranoid about Death Eaters that they labeled Sirius as one." Artemis managed to say quickly as her eyes began to get teary.

Alyson raised her eyebrows before looking at Remus. She then looked back at Artemis before gently rubbing her sister's back. "Arti, it'll be okay. We'll find a way to get Sirius's name cleared and we can work to get him home. I mean, even Dumbledore should know better than to believe that Sirius would even consider doing that." Alyson reassured her twin. "We can fix this."

Artemis looked at Alyson before shaking her head, tears starting to stream down her face. "We can't fix it because nothing will change their mind other than seeing Peter with their own eyes." She cried to her sister. "So, I can't get Sirius out and I can't get a job because I don't want to leave Ilyria and Owen with a sitter. I just don't know what to do, Aly."

Remus looked between the twins before putting his hand gently on Artemis's knee. "Well, there has to be something that you can do. I mean, don't you guys have all that money? You could always live on that. I'm sure Aly wouldn't mind, would you, dear?" He suggested quietly.

"Of course! You could live off of that until the kids can go to Hogwarts and then you can get off to work back at St. Mungo's again. I mean, there has to be something that you can do and stay with the kids." Alyson said in agreement with what Remus was saying. "Besides, Remus and I don't need it. I'm still pretty set with my money from the league and I'm looking at going back soon too."

"Alyson, this isn't that simple. It's not just the money thing. I can't..." Artemis began before shaking her head. "I can't function without Sirius and we all know that. This is all so complicated and ridiculous and I don't know how to fix any of it. I just...I need to be able to forget everything and just go get myself together. I can't be a mother in this state. I can barely be me."

Alyson bit her lip as she looked between Remus and Artemis. Finally, she looked at Artemis. "I can't in good conscience make you forget everything permanently and you know that." She told Artemis before sighing. "I just don't want you to leave Ilyria and Owen behind, Artemis. It will eat at you and that a fact."

Remus sighed as he looked between the pair. He could see the pain and the confusion in Artemis's eyes as well as the conflict and worry in Alyson's. He sighed, closing his eyes a moment, before he looked at Alyson. "Dear, maybe it's better for Artemis this way. She's hurting a lot and she's right. I don't think she can take care of Ilyria and Owen right yet. We can send them to stay with your family in Bulgaria tomorrow." Remus said honestly.

"Are you sure that this is what you want, Artemis?" Alyson asked her, searching for the answer in her sister's face before looking into Artemis's ice blue eyes.

Artemis nodded slowly. "It's better this way, Alyson. Just make sure that you send me someplace nice, alright?" She said to her sister.

"I will, I promise. I'll take you there myself." Alyson agreed before picking up her wand off the coffee table. "I'll miss you." She said to Artemis softly.

"I know. I'll miss you too, Aly." Artemis replied before Alyson cast the spell, causing Artemis to forget nearly everything about her life. Alyson nodded to Remus before apparating away with Artemis. She apparated back after a short period of time.

"So, where _did_ you take her?" Remus asked Alyson curiously.

"Well, I was trying to think of somewhere that she'd be safe so I took her down to Australia. The culture is sort of similar and she'll fit in just fine." Alyson responded to Remus before shrugging. "Besides, Artemis has always had this fascination with beaches and with the ocean. So, thankfully she can swim."

Remus nodded before looking at Alyson thoughtfully. "How long is she going to be like that? More importantly, what are you going to do now?" He asked her. Remus remembered that she had talked about going to work with Dumbledore over being there still but he wanted to see what her decision would be.

"Well..." Alyson began before sighing. "She'll be like that until the kids turn about 8. So, about six-and-a-half years. It'll give her time to come find me and then I can point her the right way if she feels together enough to actually go meet them and get to know them before they come to Hogwarts." She explained to Remus. Alyson then looked at him. "Well, I'll probably also settle Ethan in with Ilyria and Owen and take Hikari and Ines over to Andromeda's house like we planned early on." She said to him.

"Oh. So, you're going through with it then?" Remus asked her quietly, his face falling a little.

"Remmy..." Alyson began before giving him a little peck on the lips. "It's not like I'm going there permanently. I mean, I'll be going to and fro from home so, I mean, if you're interested...we could move everything over to Godric's Hollow. I just want to back off with the kids while I'm still overwhelmed and while Artemis is having a mental breakdown." She explained to him before lifting her hand and resting her palm against his cheek.

Remus sighed softly as he nodded in agreement. In truth, he would wait for Alyson an entire lifetime if he had to. "Well, alright. After we get the kids settled, we can get everything moved from here into the old house. But...are you sure you could handle being there again?" Remus asked sincerely.

"It's been long enough, I think. I can't let my childhood home just sit empty like that. B-besides...it's close enough to give me some lasting comfort and I'll feel better every Halloween." Alyson reminded him quietly, not wanting to really bring it up.

"Then, it's settled." Remus agreed. He then looked at Alyson. "However, there's one matter that we haven't settled yet..." He said softly, taking her left hand gently before looking at the ring. "I know that it won't be the perfect wedding that you wanted but if you still want to, we could always elope."

Alyson looked at the ring a moment before looking up at Remus and giving him a small smile. "I think that would be a better idea. We can elope during the winter break and things will be close to the way that they should be." She told him before kissing his cheek gently. "But...for now...I need some sleep."

"Yeah, me too." Remus agreed with a nod. "We need to get some rest because tomorrow will definitely not be any easier than today has been. At least, though, we know what's in store for tomorrow." He added.

"Yeah, that's true." Alyson said nodding. She yawned softly as the pair walked upstairs to their room to get some much needed rest as things would get more difficult before they got easier.

* * *

_**Author's Note**** : **I just wanted to let you guys know that there's only 1 chapter left! If you guys would like me to spin-off the story for ANY of the characters, please let me know! Don't forget to review and remember that reviews can be anonymous! _


	20. Wake Up, It's Time

_**Chapter 20 : Wake Up, It's Time**_

_August 1st, 1991_

* * *

Alyson was sitting in Albus Dumbledore's office as she watched one of the school owls depart with Hikari Potter's letter. Since that November, she'd spent the past 10 years as a phoenix, called Fawkes, in Dumbledore's office. She took time out to go spend with her husband, Remus, at her old family home in Godric's Hollow but now, she seemed more troubled about staying at Hogwarts with at least one of her children coming now. Ines Barrister would be attending but Ethan would be attending Durmstrang with Artemis's daughter, Ilyria Black.

"Something bothering you, Alyson?" Albus asked her from his desk.

Alyson looked over at Dumbledore before sighing and looking at the blank parchment, quill, and ink well in front of her. "I feel like this is all wrong. I don't even think I could look my daughter in the face after everything." She said to him quietly, looking up. "I've missed everything in their lives. Not to mention the fact that Artemis has been wandering in Australia for the past 10 years, oblivious to her life here and she'll soon be waking up."

Albus nodded in understanding as he folded his hands and laid them on top of his desk, looking at her in a compassionate way. "You hold all this regret inside, Alyson. You've had to make some tough choices in your life so far so it's natural that you wish they could be different." He said to her before shaking her head. "But it is better to forgive yourself than live wishing you could change it. Severus is much the same way. He regrets everything that helped to lead up to Voldemort learning that Lily and James's son, Harry, was one of the boys that would defeat him. However, he has no way to remedy it. You, however, do."

"I don't know how to fix it, Albus. I can't just waltz back into her life after all this time...or my son's for that matter. As for Artemis, I don't know how she'll handle all those memories coming back. I'm more worried that she'll not be able to keep herself together. Especially since Sirius is still in Azkaban." Alyson pointed out to him.

"With your children, it'll have to be a slow process. Start with letters and maybe then you can slowly find ways to get to know her better. It just takes time. With Artemis, you'll just have to do what's best for her. I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind helping you out."

Alyson blushed a little when Albus mentioned Remus. "Yeah. I'm sure he would. Speaking of Remus, I'm supposed to head home this evening for the weekend. Do you need me to do anything in the meantime?" She asked him curiously.

"Well," Albus began, thinking of anything before he walked over to a bookshelf and took out a small stack of letters, "Take these with you and don't read them until you're able to be alone. I was told to save these until it was the right time to give them to you."

"Uhm...okay." Alyson said, taking the stack and tucking them in her robes pocket. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?"

"Well, for the Welcome Feast this year, can I be there? I really don't want to miss out on seeing the kids get sorted."

"Kids?" Albus questioned curiously, getting a bemused smile. "Even after all this time, you still consider them all your children?"

"When James and Lily died, they wanted me to treat Kari as if she were my own. I feel that Harry is like my child in that way since I've been watching over him since he was little and I was the one that brought him out of that mess." Alyson responded, frowning. "I just want to see them sorted, that's all."

Albus chuckled softly, "Of course you can, Alyson. I'm sure the students would be in awe to see a phoenix in their midst. Or did you want to come otherwise...?"

"No, I don't think that would be wise." Alyson replied, shaking her head. "Coming as Fawkes would be preferable."

Albus looked at her thoughtfully a moment. "Alyson, when are you going to start living again?" He asked her quietly. "A lot of the world probably thinks you're dead. Don't you think it's time that you show the world otherwise?"

Alyson sighed softly as she looked out the window in thought. "I'm not ready to start living my own life yet. When the time is right, I will. Until then, I'll be here." She told him honestly. Alyson bit her lip when she heard his second question. "You know, I've wondered that for a while, myself. I've considered wandering through Diagon Alley and hoping to see old friends. Perhaps you're right about me showing the world that I'm still here. I'll try to go out sometime this weekend or something."

"Well, you should probably head out to Godric's Hollow. You don't want to keep Remus waiting too long." Albus told her with a small smile. "I'll see you again Monday."

Alyson nodded as she got up. "Yeah. I'll see you Monday." She said and began to walk down the stairs before making it to the landing and walking along the corridor as she headed to the gates so that she could apparate home.

* * *

After a wonderful evening with Remus, Alyson settled into her little office room. It was the same one that her father had used for an office and a lot of his old things were still in the room. She took the pack of letters from the pocket of her robes before taking a pair of scissors out and cutting the cord around them. She looked at the writing on the front of the first one and frowned after recognizing the handwriting. She quickly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. Alyson sat in awe as she began to read the letter :

'_Fawkes,_

_I'm writing to you because I couldn't imagine trusting anyone else with this information. Granted, I sent them all to Dumbledore but I'm sure you'll understand why with everything that's happening. Look, I don't know how to say this but I think that there's something off about everything that happened that night at Halloween, other than Wormtail being a class A traitor. Anyways, I want you to go check and see if something's up you-know-where. Also, is Arti doing okay? I know that Moony said that you had to send her away but do you think she's alright? I hope so. Anyways, sorry for being so short. I was lucky to get this to write to you. Take care of yourselves and don't be so down on yourself about everything. Shit happens._

_-Padfoot'_

Alyson sighed after reading the letter. She hadn't gone to visit Sirius in a while so she didn't blame him for writing to her. She had also been very lax in keeping an eye on Artemis because she didn't want for her sister to recognize her and get all her memories back to early. Plus, what was Sirius talking about when he wanted her to go check on James and Lily's old house? They were dead and Alyson knew it. But she figured that she might as well go check for his sake, that way she could keep any of his little worries down. She looked at the stack and saw a couple that caught her eye. She picked up another envelope and opened it, since it had no writing on it and looked to be the whitest envelope out of all of them, and she unfolded the letter inside.

'_Alyson,_

_It's Artemis. I wanted to let you know that I remember almost everything and I should be headed back to England soon. Australia is nice but it's sort of hot and I miss the cooler temperatures of home. I've started to move back into the old flat and it feels weird without Sirius here still but hopefully I can start trying to get him out. I also was wondering if you knew how Ilyria and Owen were? If you can tell me where they are, I'd like to try getting to know them and being involved in their lives. I've missed a lot but I want to at least try. My memories are still a bit fuzzy but they're getting better. Are you and Remus doing okay? I hope so. Please take care and I hope to see you soon._

_All my love,_

_Artemis.'_

Alyson got a small smile after reading Artemis's letter. She giggled a little when Artemis complained about the temperatures in Aussie but was happy that her sister was adjusting to getting her memories back. Alyson made a mental note to go check on Artemis later and to update her sister about Ilyria and Owen, or at least as much as she knew. Alyson glanced at the pile and was looking at another letter that seemed to be different than the others. It was a bit thicker and the envelope was slightly singed. Alyson carefully opened the letter and pulled out the letter that was compromised of a couple pages of a familiar and slightly choppy handwriting. Alyson's hands began to shake slightly as she began to read.

'_Bright Eyes,_

_Yes, I know, you probably hate me right now as you read this letter. I also know that you're under a lot of pressure right now. You also have taken to walking the old path that connected our homes when you go into town to get your groceries. Yes, I'm alive – though how I am not exactly sure – and I've been pretty quiet about it so far. I was afraid for a while that you might have spotted me in the market but when you passed by the house with those sad, green eyes of yours, I could tell that you still were sure that I was dead._

_I apologize for all the things I have put you through in the last 10 years. Albus found me a month after and realized that I was never dead but in some perpetual death-like state. He made me swear to stay quiet but I have made sure that you were okay by doing little things, like that bouquet of lilies last Easter and the white roses at Christmas. Merlin, Alyson, I can't imagine how you felt because I could hear and see you after you woke up in the closet and I am so...so sorry._

_If it makes up for anything, I've been checking on Hikari and Ines, in my animagus in case you were worried, and they seem to be doing alright. Ethan is also well in Bulgaria and he's growing into quite the good young man. I'm so glad that you've been doing so well with Remus too. That's something I can be especially thankful for. _

_I just want you to know that I've never forgotten about you. I still care a lot for you and if you don't hate me too much after all this, I'd like to see you. Perhaps we could meet up in the path between our homes? All you have to do is whistle and I'll be there. I'll be nearby every night so it's not like you'll miss me or anything. I know that it's awkward, since you're married and Lily and I were married before she died, but I just need to see you and talk to you._

_Hope to see you soon... -James '_

When Alyson finished the letter, she quickly pulled on her cloak. She walked quietly downstairs, slipped on her shoes, and slipped out the front door. Alyson nearly ran down to the path and when she reached the middle, she let out a sharp whistle. She stood still and the woods were silent until she heard leaves rustling softly. It had been so dry recently that there were a lot of leaves on the forest floor. Alyson lifted her wand and whispered 'Lumos'.

When her wand-tip lit, the figure of James Potter lit up and Alyson was in awe. He looked a bit older since the last time she saw him but otherwise, he seemed the same. Alyson reached out and gently laid her palm against his chest, as if checking to see if he was a ghost or not.

James chuckled softly when Alyson laid her palm on his chest. "Alyson, if I was a ghost, I never would have rustled and crunched those leaves as much as I did." He reminded her softly as his eyes looked over her figure. He noticed that Alyson, too, had aged over time – though not as much as she probably should have – and she had a couple solitary silver hairs from the stress that had built up recently. However, her face remained mostly the same and his lips pulled into a slight smile. "You've hardly aged a year."

"You're one to talk." Alyson said after simply staring at him and feeling his heartbeat against her palm. She then hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much. I...I thought you were dead..." She said quietly.

"I know." James said, putting his arms around her and he gently rubbed her back with his left hand. "I can't even begin to apologize for all the hurt that all of this has caused. I never should have trusted Peter." He said, shaking his head. "I should have picked you or Sirius."

Alyson let go of him and looked up at him. "There's no use in regretting it. All of this stuff has happened and now we just have to figure out a way to live in this crazy world. Ines, Harry, and Hikari will be going to Hogwarts for their first year this September." She told James.

"Their first year? Merlin, they're growing up so fast. What about Ilyria, Ethan, and Owen?" James asked Alyson curiously.

"Well, Owen still has one more year til he gets to go to school and Ilyria and Ethan will be going to Durmstrang as far as I know. I called my Uncle Noah and he said that they'd be going with his son so I'm sure they'll be okay." Alyson told James.

"Speaking of Ines and Ethan, you ever think about bringing them back here? You know, have your family together and all?" James questioned.

"I think about it but they wouldn't be all of my family together. You're forgetting my other two little adopted kids..." Alyson reminded him.

James chuckled a little. "Ah, how can I forget my own two little kids. 'Course, they're not so little anymore. Guess you're still doing the Hogwarts job, huh?" He wondered out loud.

Alyson bit her lip. "Yeah, I'm still doing that job for Albus so I'm not really able to be home and have the kids live with me. Maybe when they're old enough to understand why I had to do what I did will I ever be able to bring them back home." She told James before shaking her head as she leaned against a tree. "Of course...this may never be a home to them."

"I wish you wouldn't be so hard on yourself..." James said softly to her.

Alyson shook her head, her eyes tearing up a bit. "How can I not be? No one should have to make choices like I did at age 21. I had to decide how 6 people's lives would be affected and I have to admit to you, James, I regret the choices I made every day." She told James honestly. "I'll never be able to make the choices right, no matter how hard that I try..." Alyson said, trailing off as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

James looked at Alyson and sighed, pulling her into a hug. "I know, sweetheart, I know." He told her softly, kissing the top of her head. "Just know that I don't blame you for anything. I'm so glad that you were able to make the decisions that were made." He told her honestly, keeping her close as she cried. "If it makes you feel any better, I doubt that they blame you for it either."

Alyson nodded as she cried in his arms. Even through the tears, she could breathe in his scent and it was just as she remembered it. It had that woodsy smell, like cedar, that she never could forget. After a short bit of getting herself back together, she looked up at him. "What are you going to do now, James?" She asked him curiously.

"Hm...I'm not sure." James admitted to Alyson. "I can't keep living in the house. Too many bad memories and it's in poor condition. I've been kind of staying in the addition of your house..." James admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, really? Well, I suppose that if you wanted, you could continue to stay there except with me and Remus knowing that you're there." Alyson said with a soft chuckle. "I kept wondering why there was such a mess over there."

"Giant rats, right?"

"Only the biggest!" Alyson joked with a smile, happy to have James back. It really brought that lightness back to her life that she'd missed. "Anyways, you want to walk back with me? I bet Remus is dying to see you."

James nodded. "I've missed Moony a lot. I miss Padfoot and heard about that mess. Makes me kind of angry. Stupid rat." He said, a little bothered by it. "I'll never understand why he did it but I suppose it doesn't really matter. He'll mess up eventually, I suppose."

"Exactly." Alyson agreed, putting her arm around him. "How about I make you a nice dinner? You seem hungry."

"A homemade dinner? Sign me up!" James said brightly as they walked up the hill.

Things seemed to be looking up. With James back, it was like a silver-lining to all the bad things that happened. It had been ten long years but in all the time passed, a lot of things never changed. Besides, with everyone starting to come together, it was only a matter of time until the children would be brought back together. Perhaps then, life could return to some kind of normal. However, with Voldemort beginning to come back, it would only be a matter of time until they were forced together with a common goal of the greater good. The question was when...

_**Fin **(?)_

* * *

_**Author's Note : **I hope you enjoyed that thrilling conclusion of 'Losing Your Memory'. I'm still considering a sequel so if anyone would be interested in reading it, let me know either in the comments or in a Private Message. Thanks for reading and I'm so grateful for all the attention that's been given to this story. Thanks to all the loyal readers! -ChiruseaFaige 3_


End file.
